Je me relève sous ton regard
by BrownieJune
Summary: Fred est mort et George tente de se suicider. Mais Hermione arrive à temps, elle va alors le sauver de bien plus d'une façon.
1. Prologue

**Welcome!**

 **Voici donc ma nouvelle fic, pour les lecteurs de la Belle étoile, pas de soucis comme je vous l'ai dit l'écriture est terminée, donc j'avais commencé deux autres histoires. Dont celle-ci, une George/Hermione. Toujours dans la romance, c'est ce que j'aime écrire ne m'en voulez pas ^^**

 **Je vous préviens, elle est assez triste, surtout au début! Elle commence juste après la fin de la guerre et je prend en compte toutes les livres sauf l'épilogue. Donc Fred est mort... en même temps c'est ce qui m'a donné l'idée d'écrire cette fic ^^ et Hermione est en couple avec Ron, pour l'instant!**

 **Ce soir je vous poste le prologue et comme il est assez court, le premier chapitre également. J'ai écrit sept chap déjà alors j'ai un peu d'avance. Je ferai comme pour La Belle étoile, un chapitre par semaine normalement, mais ce qui me suivent savent que la semaine peut être très courte, je peux publier tous les cinq jours environ... Et puis quand j'aurai terminé de l'écrire la publication sera encore plus rapide!**

 **Cette histoire me tient vraiment à coeur alors j'espère qu'elle vous touchera.**

 **Ah et elle me permet de rendre un petit hommage aussi... Vous trouverez sûrement de qui il s'agit avec le titre de la fic et les noms des chapitres.**

 **Disclamer : Comme toujours, tout est à JKR la vilaine qui a tué Fred et Sirius ( en autres ), seule l'histoire est à moi.**

 **Merci à ma BETATWIN qui arrive toujours à me consacrer du temps malgré tout son boulot! Ti amo...**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Prologue

Cela aurait pu être une belle journée. Une brise légère, un soleil éclatant, une douce chaleur...

Hermione portait une robe bordeaux foncé tout en voilage qui se mouvait au gré des petits vents. La coutume était de porter des couleurs sombres, au mieux du noir. Pourtant, elle aurait préféré mettre une couleur gaie, éblouissante à l'instar du personnage de la journée. D'ailleurs Luna ne s'était pas privée, elle arborait un drôle d'ensemble vert anis. Il aurait aimé ça.

Hermione se contentait de son bordeaux et envoyait des pensées d'excuses vers le ciel pour sa conventionnelle tristesse.

Elle avait la main moite, entrelacée à celle de Ron, depuis son arrivée elle ne l'avait pas lâchée. Elle aurait voulu faire plus pour lui, pour les autres Weasley, pour George. Mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Fred était mort.

Et aujourd'hui se déroulait son enterrement.

Cela aurait pu être une belle journée. La guerre était finie. Voldemort n'était plus. Ils auraient dû recommencer à vivre mais aujourd'hui ils ne pensaient qu'à la mort.

Comment une personne tant aimée pouvait-elle partir?

Il était la joie et le sourire, la force et la tendresse, le rire et l'humour, la complicité et la famille.

Molly, reposée contre son mari, peinait à respirer entre ses sanglots.

Ginny, nichée dans les bras d'Harry, essayait d'être forte mais son visage était trempé de larmes.

Percy, la culpabilité peignant ses traits, tremblait.

Bill et Charlie gardaient leurs poings serrés, les phalanges blanches.

Ron, oh Ron... Hermione revoyait le petit garçon de ses premières années à Poudlard, fragile. Elle aurait voulu le garder tout contre elle jusqu'à ce que la peine s'apaise.

Et puis il y avait George. Figé comme une statue. Aucune larme, aucun mot. A chaque fois que la brunette posait ses yeux sur lui, son cœur battait plus vite, elle avait peur pour lui et l'angoisse lui retournait le ventre.

Comment pouvait-on imaginer la peine de perdre un ami, un frère, un enfant, un jumeau?

La cérémonie était finie. On pouvait dire qu'elle avait été belle. Fred était tant aimé, il allait être tant regretté. Les sorciers s'étaient succédés pour raconter histoires et anecdotes, drôles le plus souvent, émouvantes parfois.

Molly s'était renfermée dans sa cuisine, la maison entière était remplie de petits plats. Arthur restait dans le salon, entouré d'invités pour faire bonne mesure, mais il n'écoutait pas leur babillage. Les enfants Weasley ainsi que leurs amis proches comme Harry, Hermione, Angelina ou encore Luna, s'étaient regroupés dans le jardin. Si cela avait été une belle journée, ils auraient tous joué au quidditch. Il ne manquait que George. Il s'était levé du banc le plus proche du cercueil après la cérémonie, avant tout le monde et personne ne savait où il était parti.

Assis sur l'herbe verte, les jeunes gens parlaient de tout et de rien mais surtout de Fred. Ron était tout contre Hermione et la sorcière passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux dans des gestes qu'elle voulait apaisants. Elle se détacha de son petit ami pour aller aux toilettes. Le Terrier se vidait enfin, les gens repartaient chez eux. Elle aperçut Molly et Arthur enlacés dans la cuisine.

Elle s'inquiétait, comme beaucoup sûrement, pour George. C'était ancré en elle, elle aimait aider les autres. Même un inconnu ou son pire ennemi pouvait susciter de la compassion chez elle. Et George était son ami, peut-être même son futur beau-frère et elle le considérait comme un membre de sa famille sans aucun doute.

La porte de la chambre des jumeaux était fermée à clef. Elle était sûre que le rouquin devait être là mais oserait-elle le rejoindre? Après tout il s'était enfermé et isolé pour échapper à tout le monde, même à sa famille. Mais cette angoisse était toujours présente, un mauvais pressentiment lui serrait l'estomac. Elle se décida, il valait mieux qu'il lui en veuille mais au moins elle serait égoïstement, elle s'en rendait compte, rassurée. Alors, après un alohomora, elle découvrit un sol jonché d'objets en tout genre, le seul miroir de la chambre brisé et George.

George, allongé sur le lit de son frère, les yeux fermés, blanc comme un linge et dont la poitrine ne se soulevait plus au rythme de ses respirations...

* * *

 **Pas d'affolements! J'envoie la suite...**


	2. Chapter 1

**Et voilà la suite! J'attend vos avis avec impatience!**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR**

 **Merci à ma BETATWIN**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : De la peine, de la rancoeur

\- George!

Hermione s'était jetée sur le rouquin et elle le secouait brutalement. Les yeux du jeune homme papillonnèrent quelques instants avant de se refermer. Il ne semblait pas avoir la force de les garder ouverts. Son souffle était rare et erratique, il donnait l'impression de se réveiller d'une perte de connaissance.

\- Oh par Merlin George, qu'est-ce que tu as?

Bien sûr il resta silencieux. Cela lui semblait déjà difficile de respirer alors il ne pouvait pas parler. La décision de la sorcière fut rapide.

\- Je t'emmène à Sainte Mangouste.

Le jeune homme trouva à peine la force de froncer les sourcils mais Hermione ne sut si c'était en réponse à sa phrase ou s'il se concentrait pour respirer. Elle transplana, accrochée de toutes ses forces au rouquin.

Cela faisait plus de deux heures que la jeune femme était dans la salle d'attente. Elle marmonnait dans son coin. Elle se félicitait d'avoir écouté son pressentiment. Elle avait dit aux médicomages qu'elle était la belle-sœur de George puisqu'ils ne pouvaient parler qu'à la famille. Et l'un d'eux lui avait confié que le jeune homme avait été empoisonné… Cela été dû à une potion composée d'ingrédients qui étaient dangereux associés ensemble, mais même à petite dose, ça rendrait n'importe quel sorcier malade et heureusement il en fallait beaucoup pour en mourir. Et George était entre ces deux eaux. S'il en avait ingéré plus ou si Hermione ne l'avait pas trouvé à temps, il en serait mort.

Ce médicomage était d'ailleurs venu la rassurer, George subissait un lavage magique de sang et d'estomac puis il devrait prendre une potion quotidienne durant une semaine.

Hermione se rongeait les ongles. Elle se demandait si Ron et les autres les cherchaient. Elle avait disparu depuis un moment et ne les avait pas prévenus de l'état de George. Ils lui en voudraient sûrement mais elle préférait attendre d'avoir la version du rouquin avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Et enfin, elle le vit apparaître à quelques mètres d'elle. Il parlait avec un médicomage, enfin il avait plus l'air de hocher la tête pour faire plaisir à l'homme à la blouse verte. Quand celui-ci partit, le sorcier tourna la tête vers Hermione et lui envoya le regard le plus meurtrier qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Elle hoqueta de stupeur et trembla un peu. La brunette n'en revenait pas de recevoir un tel regard de son ami, de George. Elle savait bien qu'il était plus que mal et sûrement en colère. Mais contre elle? Il semblait la détester plus que tout en ce moment même. D'ailleurs quand il s'approcha d'elle et lui adressa la parole, elle eut l'impression que les mots lui écorchaient la bouche.

\- Je te préviens tout de suite Miss-Je-Fourre-Mon-Nez-Partout, tu n'as pas intérêt à parler de ça à ma famille. Je vais leur dire que j'ai fait un malaise c'est tout et toi tu m'as simplement emmené ici.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux devant son ton et sa requête.

\- Mais George...

\- Je t'interdis de leur raconter quoi que ce soit.

Il lui agrippa le bras et sa voix se fit encore plus tranchante. La sorcière grimaça, il lui faisait mal, elle aurait la marque de ses doigts sur sa peau. Il lui faisait peur aussi, elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Elle hocha la tête, trop tétanisée pour répondre de vive voix. Il la lâcha enfin, non sans un dernier regard glacial et transplana.

Hermione resta plusieurs minutes figée dans ce couloir, essayant de se remettre de ses émotions. Elle ne comprenait pas l'attitude qu'avait eu George envers elle. Etait-il en colère car elle lui avait sauvé la vie? Et cet empoisonnement, était-il un accident ou autre chose? Il lui fallait des réponses à ces questions. Elle se le promit. Elle voulait aider son ami et avoir le fin mot de cette histoire. De plus elle était impliquée maintenant. Et elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'il arriverait si un "accident" survenait à nouveau, et si cette fois cela finissait mal alors qu'elle aurait pu faire quelque chose...

Quand Hermione retourna au Terrier, toute la famille était dans le salon et les invités semblaient être tous partis. George était au centre du petit groupe et se faisait harceler de questions.

\- Puisque je vous dis que c'était seulement un malaise de rien du tout!

Le sorcier remarqua alors la brunette, ainsi que le reste de sa famille.

\- D'ailleurs Hermione va vous le confirmer car vous avez vraisemblablement plus confiance en son avis qu'au mien.

Il avait parlé d'une voix posée, bien que résignée mais qui contrastait fortement avec le ton qu'il avait utilisé à Sainte Mangouste pour parler à la jeune femme. Malgré le fait que sa voix n'était plus menaçante, il lui envoya un regard d'avertissement. Hermione savait que si elle voulait l'aider, il fallait qu'il se confie à elle et donc qu'il ait confiance en elle. Pour cela, elle devait faire ce qu'il lui avait demandé: le couvrir.

\- C'est vrai.

Sa voix tremblait un peu, elle n'était pas une grande menteuse, surtout sous pression.

\- Les médicomages ont dit qu'il allait bien, c'était seulement une chute de tension due à la fatigue et aux événements...

Les yeux de George étincelèrent un peu en entendant le mensonge de la sorcière. Il savait qu'elle était intelligente, même quand elle ne disait pas la vérité, elle avait une histoire bien ficelée. Malgré sa colère et son ressentiment envers elle, il ne pouvait cacher qu'elle l'impressionnait.

Molly se jeta sur Hermione et la coinça dans une étreinte étouffante.

\- Oh ma chérie, heureusement que tu l'as trouvé, qu'aurait-on fait si... si personne ne l'avait découvert? Si nous... l'avions perdu... lui aussi.

Molly était secouée de sanglots. La brunette lui frottait doucement le dos. Arthur se rapprocha pour prendre sa femme dans ses bras.

\- Ca va aller ma puce. Regarde George est là.

Il essayait de la rassurer mais il ne pouvait rien dire pour la consoler. Il se sentait impuissant envers sa famille, ils avaient perdu un fils, tout le monde était dévasté et il ne pouvait rien faire.

\- Arthur a raison Mrs Weasley, George est là, je l'ai trouvé à temps.

Hermione avait parlé en regardant le jeune homme droit dans les yeux et celui-ci réitéra son regard meurtrier, il avait très bien compris le message de la sorcière.

\- Très bien, puisque tout le monde est rassuré, je vais y aller, annonça George.

La rancœur présente dans sa voix fut entendue de tout le monde. D'ailleurs Ginny fronça les sourcils et voulut le rattraper avant qu'il ne transplane. Elle cria son prénom mais c'était déjà trop tard, il avait disparu.

.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient installés dans la chambre de Ron, les deux couples allongés dans les lits respectifs des garçons. Harry et Hermione essayaient de consoler le frère et la sœur, mais ils ne pouvaient donner que leur présence et leur amour. Il n'y avait aucun mot.

\- George ne va jamais s'en remettre.

C'était la benjamine qui avait parlé et son inquiétude était palpable. Hermione, quant à elle, avait le ventre noué par le secret.

\- Aucun de nous ne va s'en remettre, répondit son frère.

Ginny enfouit sa tête dans le cou d'Harry. On l'entendait pleurer. Ron serra plus fort la main de sa petite amie, ses yeux brillants de larmes contenues. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes avant que le rouquin ne reprenne la parole.

\- Je crois que je vais aider Verity à la boutique à partir de demain.

Les trois jeunes gens tournèrent la tête vers lui.

\- Et bien oui, George ne semble pas vouloir reprendre le travail pour l'instant, ce qui est compréhensible. Et notre formation d'auror à Harry et moi, ne commence que début octobre. J'espère l'aider un peu comme ça.

Hermione adressa un joli sourire à son petit ami.

\- C'est adorable Ron.

Il lui répondit en l'embrassant doucement. C'était pour des actes comme ça qu'elle l'aimait autant.


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir tout le monde!**

 **Voilà le second chapitre après trois jours d'attente à peine, je vous fais remarquer... ^^ Je suis gentille hein :)**

 **Merci aux trois personnes qui m'ont laissé une review, surtout que je sais que donner son avis sur un début c'est pas facile, alors ça me touche que vous ayez pris le temps de le faire!**

 **Merci aussi à ceux qui ont follow/fav, j'espère que vous voudriez bien me laisser votre avis bientôt!**

 **Je tiens aussi à vous dire que j'écris cette histoire comme je le ressens, c'est-à-dire que, heureusement, je n'ai jamais vécu la même perte que George, je ne suis pas une experte dans la deuil etc... Donc peut être que quelques petites choses vous gêneront et j'en suis désolée, je fais seulement au feeling. D'une façon que j'imagine pour la reconstruction de George. J'espère donc ne blesser personne si ça ne correspond pas à ce que vous pouvez ressentir ou visualiser pour un deuil.**

 **Disclamer: Tout est à JKR**

 **Merci à ma BETATWIN**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Des souffrances collées au corps

Hermione avait décidé de faire sa septième année d'étude afin de passer convenablement ses Aspics. Et elle comptait bien diviser son temps et son été entre la réparation de Poudlard, ses révisions et Ron. Au mois de juin, peu de sorciers participaient à la reconstruction du château, beaucoup avait à faire à la fin de la guerre. Mais il y eut plus d'aide en juillet et en août.

Durant ces trois mois, Hermione révisait chaque matin, déjeunait avec son petit ami sur le Chemin de Traverse les midis et rejoignait Harry à Poudlard tous les après-midi. Ses week-ends étaient réservés à ses parents, elle était allée leur rendre la mémoire à la fin du mois de mai. Elle y était allée seule, ses deux meilleurs amis avaient voulu l'accompagner bien sûr mais elle avait senti le besoin de faire cela seule. Elle avait été tétanisée par la peur que ses parents lui en veuillent mais ils l'avaient vite détrompée. Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs empressés de déménager dès qu'ils avaient pu en Angleterre, ils voulaient être au plus près de leur fille unique.

Ron travaillait à la boutique de ses frères tous les jours, il ne pouvait donc aider à la reconstruction de leur école, mais Hermione était fière de lui. Il faisait ce que qui était en son pouvoir pour soulager son frère. La sorcière était heureuse de le retrouver chaque jour, elle l'aimait, elle en était sûre et ils étaient enfin ensemble après avoir attendu tout ce temps. Cependant, après chaque moment passé avec lui, une angoisse sourde lui prenait le ventre et elle n'osait réfléchir à la raison. Alors pour l'instant, elle préférait l'ignorer et profiter de leurs instants de tendresse.

Les après-midi d'Hermione était remplis de sentiments mitigés, elle ressentait le bonheur habituel d'être à "la maison", mais aussi le chagrin de voir le château détruit ainsi que la douleur liée aux souvenirs et aux pertes de la guerre.

Elle profitait de la réparation pour passer du temps avec ses amis Harry et Ginny mais aussi Neville, Luna... Hermione faisait partie des élèves qui vivaient pratiquement au château. En effet, elle ne voulait pas être une charge pour Mrs Weasley, même si elle était sûre que celle-ci l'aurait fortement contredit, donc elle ne passait au Terrier que de temps en temps. Elle ne voulait pas non plus être chez ses parents tous les soirs et matins, ses week-ends leur étaient réservés et cela était très bien. Harry était comme elle, au grand désespoir de Ginny qui aurait voulu passer toutes ses nuits avec son petit ami... Mais son meilleur ami ne retournerait pas à Poudlard à la rentrée, il voulait donc profiter le plus possible de l'école.

Les deux gryffondor avaient retrouvé leurs anciens dortoirs mais ils dormaient l'un près de l'autre, Hermione s'était accaparée le lit de Ron. Les dortoirs des rouge et or étaient les seuls en parfait état, ils étaient donc remplis d'élèves de toutes les maisons. D'ailleurs les bénévoles se concentraient sur les trois autres maisons à restaurer pour pouvoir accueillir les élèves à la rentrée.

Hermione en était à sa troisième après-midi de rénovation quand elle découvrit George en train de reconstruire le passage secret entre la cuisine et le foyer des poufsouffle. Il était aidé par les elfes entre deux compositions de gâteaux. En effet les créatures s'étaient données pour mission d'apporter à tous les bénévoles, thé, café, biscuits, sandwichs... Ils seraient d'ailleurs tous bientôt confrontés à des problèmes de poids. Hermione était venue réparer la salle commune des poufsouffle sur le conseil du professeur Chourave.

Mais elle s'était figée quand elle avait aperçu George. Depuis qu'il avait transplané du Terrier, le jour de l'enterrement de son jumeau, elle ne l'avait plus vu, depuis presque un mois donc. Elle savait qu'il était à Poudlard, Ron lui en avait parlé. Il désertait toujours la boutique mais aussi leur appartement à Fred et lui, ainsi que le Terrier. Il ne rejoignait sa famille que quelques soirs par semaine pour faire acte de présence et il parlait le moins possible. Malgré les souvenirs que réveillait l'école en lui, elle avait au moins l'avantage de le garder occupé. En tout cas, c'est ce que la sorcière en avait déduit puisqu'il ne s'était confié à personne.

Elle avança doucement vers lui par peur de sa réaction. Etait-il toujours en colère contre elle? Quand il la remarqua enfin, il fronça les sourcils mais ne lui adressa pas la parole. Bien, il avait donc décidé de l'ignorer tout simplement. Hermione sentit sa patience venir à bout, c'était quoi son problème? Elle lui sauvait la vie et il lui en voulait? Elle allait lui remettre les pendules à l'heure!

\- George ça suffit maintenant!

Hermione s'était rapprochée du garçon, lui avait agrippé le bras et l'avait forcé à se retourner. Le rouquin écarquilla les yeux devant la soudaine véhémence de la jeune fille. Et elle continua sur sa lancée, parlant de plus en plus fort.

\- J'en ai marre tu m'entends? Je ne comprends pas ta colère et ton ignorance. Tu es mon ami George et je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête. J'ai été gentille de te couvrir la dernière fois et je dois t'avouer que je le regrette. Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'anodin et j'ai peur d'accord. J'ai peur de ce que ça signifiait et j'ai peur de toi, de ce que tu fais.

La sorcière avait les joues rouges et les cheveux encore plus échevelés que d'habitude. Ils semblaient crépiter en osmose avec l'énervement de la brunette. Hermione avait toujours été sacrement effrayante quand elle était en colère pourtant George n'eut pas peur d'elle un seul instant. Il avait retenu sa respiration pendant sa petite tirade mais il explosa en lui répondant.

\- Je suis ton ami? Ton ami Hermione? Si je l'étais vraiment, tu ne m'aurais pas sauvé! Tu m'aurais laissé le rejoindre! Tu en as marre ma pauvre? Tu as peur de ce que je peux faire? Et moi je n'en ai pas marre tu crois?

Le rouquin avait agrippé les bras de la jeune fille et la secouait un peu trop fort. Il criait et ses yeux brillaient.

Hermione s'était figée, le regard fixé sur le visage du jeune homme et la gorge nouée.

\- Je veux juste qu'il soit là. Je veux être avec lui. Je veux retrouver mon frère, ma moitié. Il faut que je le rejoigne, on ne peut pas être séparé! Dis-moi que tu comprends! Dis le moi...

George s'était laissé tomber à genoux au sol, ses bras entourant les jambes de la sorcière, la tête baissée. Il avait éclaté en horribles sanglots et peinait à respirer.

\- Hermione... S'il te plait, dis-moi... que tu comprends...

La jeune femme referma ses bras autour de lui et plongea ses mains dans ses mèches rousses. Le visage de George était contre son ventre, elle sentait son souffle laborieux à travers son T-shirt et le tissu qui se trempait de larmes. Totalement désemparée, elle ne savait quoi répondre au garçon. Non, elle n'imaginait pas sa peine, non, elle ne ressentait pas sa souffrance et non, elle ne comprenait pas son souhait de vouloir rejoindre Fred... Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer tout ça alors elle se taisait et se contentait d'attendre qu'il se calme.

Les elfes de maison s'affairaient autour d'eux, ils les avaient entendus crier et à présent le jeune sorcier pleurait. Ils avaient préparé une table remplie de bonnes choses. Les elfes connaissaient George et Hermione, durant leurs scolarité, les jumeaux descendaient souvent dans les cuisines et avaient toujours été gentils avec les créatures. Et Hermione n'avait plus besoin d'être présentée, ils savaient qu'elle était la bizarre et adorable sorcière qui voulait, à leur grand désespoir, toujours les libérer. Ils avaient donc fait tout ce qui leur était possible pour remonter le moral des deux sorciers.

George semblait enfin s'apaiser, il ne sanglotait plus et sa respiration se régulait. Il leva son visage rougi vers Hermione. La jeune femme pinça les lèvres devant son expression. En silence, elle l'aida à se relever et l'emmena s'asseoir à la table préparée par les elfes tout en lui tenant la main. Après une dernière pression, elle lui lâcha pour qu'ils se servent. Mais ils ne burent qu'un chocolat chaud, le ventre trop noué pour avaler quoi que ce soit.

\- Je suis désolé.

George avait gardé la tête baissée en disant cela.

\- Ca va. Je n'avais pas à te crier dessus et je crois que tu avais besoin que ça sorte de toute façon.

Le rouquin leva les yeux vers Hermione mais resta silencieux.

Pourtant son visage semblait apaisé, malgré la tristesse et la fatigue qui peignaient ses traits, la brunette pensa qu'il ne tenterait plus de se suicider... Elle lui adressa un petit sourire plein de promesses.


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir à tous!**

 **Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est de votre état d'esprit mais pour ma part, je suis vraiment chamboulée par la mort d'Alan Rickman... j'ai même écrit un petit drabble pour extérioriser ma tristesse... Enfin bref, je me suis dis que poster mes nouveaux chapitres vous fera peut être changer les idées si vous êtes comme moi.**

 **Désolée, ce chapitre n'est pas très long, il est assez transitoire d'ailleurs. Mais bon comme je poste assez vite pour l'instant, ça devrait rattraper.**

 **Merci aux lecteurs pour leurs reviews!**

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR**

 **Merci à ma BETATWIN**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : De temps en temps je veux la paix

A la plus grande surprise d'Hermione, George passait presque tout son temps avec elle. Depuis leur "discussion" dans les cuisines de Poudlard, le jeune homme s'était rapproché d'elle. Il l'accompagnait tous les après-midi dans les endroits du château qui leur étaient désignés de reconstruire. Il parlait très peu mais se sentait en confiance avec Hermione. Elle était la seule au courant de sa tentative de suicide et elle ne l'avait dit à personne. De plus elle ne lui en parlait pas et ne l'obligeait pas à se confier. Il savait qu'elle était là pour lui tout simplement.

Quand George pensait à sa jeunesse, il n'aurait jamais cru devenir si proche d'Hermione. Pour lui et pour son jumeau, elle avait toujours été l'amie de leur petit frère Ron et du survivant, la fille du trio d'or, l'élève la plus douée de Poudlard, la Miss-je-sais-tout et la préfète parfaite la plus enquiquinante qui soit. Au fil des années, elle restait toujours un peu rabat-joie et ennuyeuse pour eux mais il avait découvert qu'elle était aussi une amie loyale et courageuse, et surtout qui aurait donné sa vie pour défendre chaque membre de la famille Weasley. Ils la respectaient et l'admiraient. Mais aujourd'hui, Hermione était plus que ça. Il avait fallu qu'il perde Fred pour voir la jeune fille différemment.

George n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle puisse garder son si lourd secret, qu'elle puisse être là pour lui sans l'assommer de sa science et de ses conseils. Il l'avait mal jugé.

Passer du temps avec Hermione pansait un peu sa peine, c'était déjà en soi quelque chose de tout à fait nouveau, quelque chose qu'il ne faisait absolument pas du temps de Fred. Il avait passé très peu de moments seuls avec la sorcière. Tout ce qu'il ne faisait pas avec son jumeau était bon à prendre. Et apprendre à la connaître tout doucement, découvrir des facettes de sa personnalité l'empêchait de trop penser. De penser à son jumeau, de penser à l'envie qu'il avait de le rejoindre, de penser au manque terrible de Fred.

Le soir, il dînait au Terrier seulement quand Hermione décidait d'y aller également. Il parlait toujours le moins possible mais au moins il écoutait les conversations autour de lui, il n'était pas absent.

Harry était présent aussi puisqu'il voulait passer le plus de temps possible avec sa meilleure amie avant la rentrée. George aimait vraiment Harry, ils avaient presque autant perdu l'un que l'autre. Le jeune homme lui faisait souvent la conversation d'ailleurs, il parlait pratiquement tout le temps seul ou à Hermione, puisque George ouvrait rarement la bouche mais le rouquin appréciait tout de même de l'entendre.

Ginny avait remarqué que son grand frère suivait Hermione comme son ombre et elle était évidemment intriguée. Pourquoi cherchait-il du réconfort auprès de la personne dont il avait été le moins proche? Pourtant elle ne les voyait pas vraiment parler ou quoi que ce soit, ils étaient juste ensemble, dans la même pièce. Bien sûr elle avait vu que son petit ami voulait passer du temps avec la brunette également alors elle se joignait naturellement au groupe. Au début, elle avait été étonnée du silence qui régnait souvent, elle avait cru que les deux meilleurs amis arrivaient à consoler George le laissant se confier ou quelque chose dans le genre et pourtant ce n'était pas le cas. La rouquine aurait tant aimé savoir ce qu'il se passait réellement dans la tête de son grand frère, elle voulait plus que tout l'aider à aller mieux.

.

La rentrée était arrivée pour Hermione, elle se retrouvait à Poudlard pour la première fois sans Harry et Ron. Heureusement Ginny et Luna étaient en septième année comme elle. Elles passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, malgré leurs trois caractères grandement différents, elles étaient de réelles amies. De plus Hermione appréciait aussi le sérieux qu'elles mettaient dans leurs études contrairement à Harry et Ron qu'elle avait toujours dus supplier pour qu'ils l'accompagnent à la bibliothèque.

D'ailleurs ses deux meilleurs amis avaient fait leur rentrée également, à l'école d'auror. Apparemment plus les jours passaient et plus l'écart se creusait entre les deux garçons, en effet pour Harry tout se passait bien mais les cours semblaient plus difficiles pour Ron. Le rouquin écrivait souvent à Hermione et la sorcière était triste de ne pas pouvoir l'aider pour ses devoirs comme elle l'avait fait durant Poudlard.

Le trio et Ginny se retrouvaient souvent à Pré-au-Lard. Harry avait prêté la carte du maraudeur et la cape d'invisibilité aux deux filles qui s'en servaient pour les rejoindre dès qu'elles pouvaient, passant outre le règlement. Ils passaient du temps entre amis ou en couple mais Hermione devait avouer qu'elle préférait être en groupe que seule avec Ron. Rien que de penser à leur couple lui retournait le ventre. Elle aimait Ron, elle avait passé sa scolarité à attendre qu'il la remarque et être avec lui aurait dû lui apporter le plus grand bonheur. Pourtant à chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassaient ou qu'il tentait d'être plus entreprenant, un malaise la prenait. Elle était totalement bien dans ses bras ou quand il lui embrassait la joue, le même genre de bien être qu'elle connaissait dans les bras d'Harry. Et là était le problème, elle voyait Harry comme un frère... Elle n'aurait pu supporter ou imaginer des gestes de nature sensuelle ou même sexuelle avec lui, et avec Ron également. Pourtant il était son petit ami, il était normal d'attendre à ce qu'ils aient une relation charnelle. Toutes ces idées donnaient envie de pleurer et de vomir à Hermione, elle détestait mentir à Ron, à son ami, à son entourage et à soi-même.

.

" Hermione,

J'espère que tout va bien pour toi et que tu es heureuse à Poudlard. Je sais que cela ne fait que deux semaines que tes cours ont commencé et que donc ça fait également deux semaines que nous ne nous sommes pas vus... Mais j'ai besoin de te voir et de te parler. J'espère que tu pourras me rejoindre à Pré-au-Lard, je t'attendrai quand tu voudras.

Tendrement, George."

.

" George,

Je t'attendrai ce soir aux Trois Balais à vingt et une heure. On pourra parler de ce que tu veux et j'ai envie de te voir aussi.

Hermione."


	5. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous!**

 **Ce chapitre est presque entièrement un moment George/Hermione et cela arrivera souvent dans les suivants aussi :)**

 **Merci aux nouvelles personnes qui suivent mon histoire et _Magik13_ pour ta review et tes compliments!**

 **Personne n'a fait de propositions pour deviner d'où venaient le titre de la fic et les titres des chapitres, alors des idées?**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR**

 **Merci à ma BETATWIN**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : J'avance en ayant peur

Vingt et une heure tapante, Hermione s'asseyait sur une chaise au Trois Balais près de George. Quand il avait vu la sorcière rentrer dans le bar, un rare petit sourire avait illuminé ses traits. Il s'était pressé de l'enlacer avant de lui demander comment elle allait et de commander deux bierraubeurres auprès de Rosmerta.

\- Et bien c'est génial de reprendre les cours, lui répondit Hermione. Surtout sachant qu'aucune menace ne plane sur nos têtes... J'adore être avec Ginny et Luna en cours, bien que ça soit différent d'Harry et Ron mais pas plus mal. Et puis on les voit souvent tous les deux, ils viennent nous rejoindre ici quelques fois.

\- Je suis content que tu sois bien alors, ça me manque tu sais de ne plus restaurer le château avec toi.

\- Tu fais quoi d'ailleurs de tes journées maintenant? Tu es retourné à la boutique? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Hermione avait l'impression de marcher sur des oeufs quand elle abordait un sujet en rapport avec Fred. D'ailleurs George lui lança un regard douloureux avant de lui répondre.

\- Non je... J'ai demandé à Lee de s'en occuper pour l'instant, il y est avec Verity. En fait c'est de ça aussi dont je voulais te parler. Nous, sa voix trembla un peu sur le pronom et la jeune fille comprit à qui George faisait référence, avions décidé d'ouvrir une deuxième boutique, ici à Pré-au-Lard. On devait l'ouvrir à la rentrée mais... Enfin bref j'ai envie de l'inaugurer le plus tôt possible. Pour l'instant je ne veux pas retourner au magasin et dans notre appartement.

Hermione lui prit la main gentiment.

\- C'est une bonne idée, tu n'es pas fait pour rester les bras ballants, tu es un vrai esprit farceur. Je suis certaines que créer t'apportera du réconfort. Et puis si tu es tout le temps ici, nous pourrons nous voir plus souvent.

Il hocha la tête en lui lançant un regard tendre.

\- Je prendrais un appartement aussi, je ne peux plus rester chez Lee plus longtemps. Il est déjà trop gentil. Et comme je ne supporte ni notre appartement, ni le Terrier...

\- C'est très bien, je me languis déjà que tu emménages. Et Ginny va être contente aussi, tu lui manques tu sais.

George fit une petite moue désolée pour toute réponse.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, le plus important c'est que nous allons nous voir souvent. Je lui dirais en rentrant à Poudlard si tu veux.

\- Oui s'il te plaît. Je l'ai dit à mes parents aussi mais ils sont un peu... amorphes. Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient réellement compris que j'ouvrais une nouvelle boutique.

\- Et pour celle du Chemin de Traverse?

\- Je vais engager quelqu'un, je sais que Lee n'a pas envie de passer sa vie là-bas. Peut-être des sortes d'intérimaires en attendant de décider ce que je ferai. Qu'est-ce t'en penses?

\- C'est une bonne idée. Et puis tu sais, ça me fait mal de le dire, surtout qu'il commence à peine, mais Ron ne s'en sort pas vraiment dans ses études d'auror.

\- C'est vrai?

\- Oui malheureusement, je crois qu'il n'a pas vraiment la motivation. Il ne me l'a pas dit mais je pense qu'il voudrait avoir un travail plus paisible après tout ce qu'on a vécu. C'est drôle d'ailleurs, j'aurai pensé qu'Harry réagirait comme ça plus tôt. La jeune fille haussa les épaules. Enfin c'est pour ça qu'il ne se donne pas à fond dans ses études.

\- Et aussi parce que tu n'es pas là pour être derrière lui aussi tu ne crois pas?

\- Peut être. Enfin je te dis ça parce que s'il abandonne ses études…. Enfin, je sais qu'il avait beaucoup aimé travailler à la boutique cet été.

\- C'est une bonne idée. On verra bien en temps voulu.

Ils burent quelques gorgées de leurs boissons.

\- Et donc tu as fait le mur ce soir? Demanda George en haussant et baissant ses sourcils alternativement d'un air taquin.

\- En effet! Tu me fais enfreindre le règlement tu te rends compte!

Il lui sourit, amusé.

\- C'est rare de voir ça effectivement. Je suis flatté que tu le fasses pour moi en plus.

\- Tu es important.

Le rouquin sentit une chaleur se répandre en lui et préféra changer de sujet pour être plus à l'aise.

\- Et avec mon petit frère comment ça va? Toujours le grand amour?

Hermione laissa échapper une grimace.

\- Tant que ça?

\- Non, enfin je veux dire Ron est parfait. Je l'aime...

\- Mais?

Elle souffla et sentit son corps s'affaisser.

\- Mais pas comme je devrais, avoua-t-elle en chuchotant presque.

Le rouquin passa ses mains sous le visage d'Hermione pour qu'elle relève la tête.

\- Explique-moi.

\- Comment dire ça? Je crois juste que je l'aime comme j'aime Harry, comme un frère.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que je vais vraiment dire cela, c'est trop bizarre de parler de la vie amoureuse de mon frère comme ça mais...

La brunette eut un léger rire.

\- Tu ne ressens rien quand il t'embrasse?

\- Seulement de la tendresse, un amour infini oui mais sans aucune passion. Ses caresses ne me font même pas frissonner.

Hermione était rouge de gêne, elle ne pensait pas en parler à quelqu'un et sûrement pas à George mais en y réfléchissant, il n'était pas un mauvais choix. Il était son ami, depuis qu'elle l'avait découvert dans sa chambre et qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés cet été, un lien très fort et indescriptible s'était créé entre eux. Elle avait confiance en lui. En plus, il serait peut être de bons conseils, après tout il était connu que les jumeaux étaient sortis avec beaucoup de jeunes filles.

La sorcière avait besoin d'être rassurée, de savoir si elle divaguait et se perdait complètement dans sa relation avec Ron. Elle lança un regard incertain vers George.

\- Ou peut être que j'en attends trop? Que c'est seulement ça une histoire d'amour et un couple, la confiance, la tendresse... Le reste n'est que pour les contes de fées?

Le rouquin secoua la tête avant d'exposer sa pensée.

\- Je ne suis pas un expert en amour, je n'ai même jamais été amoureux. Pourtant ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que tu ne dois pas te contenter de ce que tu as. Tu m'as dit que tu ressentais le même amour pour Ron et Harry, ne cherche pas plus loin, tu ne peux passer ta vie avec quelqu'un que tu aimes comme un frère, c'est triste et malsain. Pour lui comme pour toi d'ailleurs. Et ce n'est pas juste, il faut que tu sois avec quelqu'un que tu aimes passionnément et Ron mérite d'être aimé de la même façon. Vous allez être malheureux tous les deux jusqu'à la fin de votre vie si vous restez ensemble car tu ne seras pas épanouie et lui se rendra compte que tu n'es pas pleinement heureuse.

Hermione regarda intensément son ami pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à ses paroles.

\- Je n'aurai jamais imaginé te voir tenir un discours aussi sérieux. Mais tu as raison, il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Je vais lui parler le plus tôt possible.

Elle se rapprocha du rouquin et le prit dans ses bras. Surpris, George mit du temps à réagir puis il lui rendit son étreinte avec douceur. La présence d'Hermione lui apportait un bien fou depuis cet été. Il la sentit murmurer près de son oreille.

\- Merci George pour tes conseils. Je suis heureuse d'être avec toi ce soir.

Ne pouvant dire un tel mot, le bonheur avait disparu de sa vie en même temps que son jumeau, il se contenta de resserrer son étreinte.

.

Sur le chemin du retour au château, Hermione réfléchissait. Elle était vraiment satisfaite d'avoir parlé de ses sentiments à George. Harry n'aurait peut-être pas été de si bons conseils, c'était à lui qu'elle se confiait le plus mais en matière d'amour il était aussi expert qu'elle, c'est à dire pas du tout.

Elle aurait pu en parler à Ginny mais elle avait peur de la décevoir. La rouquine aimait Harry depuis le premier regard et son amour avait grandi en même temps qu'elle pour atteindre une certaine perfection depuis qu'elle et Harry étaient en couple. Elle n'aurait sûrement pas compris qu'Hermione ne vive pas le même cheminement dans ses sentiments et dans l'évolution de la relation qu'elle avait avec Ron. De plus, la brunette savait que son amie était persuadée qu'elle serait officiellement de la même famille un jour en tant que belle sœur. Hermione n'osait pas faire éclater la petite bulle parfaite que Ginny s'était créé.

Ne lui restait que Luna comme potentielle confidente. Hermione l'adorait mais avait tout simplement peur de ne pas comprendre ce qu'aurait pu lui répondre la blonde. Ou alors peut-être avait-elle peur de la vérité qui suintait toujours des phrases nébuleuses de son amie.

Oui George était le meilleur choix, même si elle n'y avait pas réfléchit plus avant, elle était heureuse de lui avoir avoué son mal être. Elle n'était pas sûre pourtant d'aimer ce George sérieux et calme. Elle était persuadée qu'elle n'aurait pu avoir une telle conversation avec lui quelques mois auparavant, seraient-ils même devenus si proches sans la mort de son jumeau de toute façon? Elle pensait souvent à ce fait et les larmes aux yeux, elle se dit qu'elle préférait effacer le lien qui s'était créé entre eux si cela faisait revenir Fred.

* * *

 **De la rupture dans l'air pour le prochain chapitre...**


	6. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous!**

 **Voici donc le chapitre avec la rupture de Ron et Hermione, il fallait qu'elle y soit un jour ou l'autre ^^**

 **Je voulais vous dire que j'ai commencé à publier une nouvelle fic Je dessine tes contours, une Sirius/Hermione puis La Belle étoile est terminée.**

 **Ah et j'ai crée une page facebook nommée Browniejune ! Je dirai sur celle-ci quand un nouveau chapitre, OS etc sera publié! :)**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR**

 **Merci à ma BETATWIN**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Je suis le fil de mes erreurs

Cela faisait quelques jours que sa soirée avec George était passée et depuis Hermione fuyait. Elle repoussait encore et encore la décision qu'elle avait prise: rompre avec Ron. Elle avait si peur de perdre son meilleur ami, de lui briser le coeur, de subir sa colère... Elle avait l'impression que tout son courage l'avait abandonné. Il n'allait pas comprendre, personne n'allait comprendre d'ailleurs. Elle allait perdre sa deuxième famille, ses amis les plus proches et elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir s'en remettre. Comment pouvait-elle faire ça à Ron? Elle l'aimait depuis si longtemps, il lui avait brisé le coeur en sortant avec Lavande en sixième année mais c'était elle qui s'était jetée sur lui pour l'embrasser, et aujourd'hui elle voulait le quitter? Il allait la détester. Il avait perdu son frère et elle voulait briser leur couple, elle était un monstre.

.

\- Mione! Tu m'as manqué.

Ron s'approcha d'Hermione avec un sourire, la prit dans ses bras avant de lui embrasser la joue.

\- Toi aussi.

Il lui prit la main et ils s'assirent sur le banc le plus proche. La sorcière lui avait envoyé une lettre pour lui donner rendez-vous à Pré-au-Lard.

\- Alors qu'est-ce tu voulais me dire? Rien de grave j'espère? Tu avais l'air bizarre dans ton courrier.

La brunette récupéra sa main sous le regard surpris du jeune homme, elle se tortillait les doigts mal à l'aise et ses yeux se posaient partout sauf sur son ami.

\- Je.. J'ai besoin d'être honnête avec toi, tu es mon meilleur ami. Je ne veux plus qu'on sorte ensemble.

Ron fronça les sourcils, pas certain de comprendre.

\- Quoi?

Hermione souffla un bon coup et leva les yeux vers le visage crispé du rouquin, elle essayait de garder son regard vers le sien mais c'était difficile.

\- Je suis désolée Ron, je t'aime mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi.

\- Tu te moques de moi? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tranchante.

La jeune fille réprima un sanglot, elle savait que ça allait mal se passer et qu'il ne comprendrait pas.

\- Je crois que je l'ai été à un moment, il y a longtemps mais maintenant... Il m'a fallu du temps pour m'en rendre compte mais je ne peux plus me mentir à moi même et surtout à toi. Tu mérites d'être aimé autrement que comme un frère...

\- J'arrive pas à croire que tu me dises ça maintenant. Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, c'est le destin nous deux! Tout le monde le sait que nous finirions ensemble! Et c'est toi qui m'a embrassé en premier. Et tout cet été, tu mentais aussi? Quand t'étais dans mes bras, quand on s'embrassait, tu faisais semblant?

Il criait presque à présent et Hermione avait abandonné sa lutte pour retenir ses larmes.

\- Je.. Je suis tellement désolée Ron, je t'aime et je t'aimais, je ne savais pas faire la différence entre l'amour que je te porte et celui qu'on devrait ressentir pour son petit ami... Je te jure que je ne faisais pas semblant!

Elle essaya de lui prendre la main mais il la repoussa avec brusquerie et se leva.

\- Je donnerai ma vie pour toi Ron, comme pour Harry vous êtes mes meilleurs amis mais...

\- Mais tu voulais juste essayer pour voir ce que ça faisait d'être avec moi? Ou alors tu avais trop pitié puisque j'ai perdu mon frère, de me quitter en réalisant que tu ne m'aimais pas vraiment?

\- Non, non Ron! Je n'ai pas réfléchi..

\- Oh la Miss-je-sais-tout n'a pas réfléchi, première nouvelle! Alors je vais te dire, tu vas être contente car je vais te laisser tout le temps qu'il faudra pour réfléchir, je ne veux plus te voir.

\- Ron! S'il te plait!

Mais le rouquin avait déjà disparu en transplanant, laissant Hermione en pleurs et le coeur brisé.

.

\- George!

Hermione se jeta dans les bras de son ami. Heureusement qu'il avait emménagé dans son nouvel appartement. La sorcière avait couru, un peu à l'aveuglette à cause de son état et de ses larmes, vers le nouveau lieu de vie de George.

\- Je suis un monstre.

Le rouquin, d'abord surpris de la venue imprévue de son amie, sembla enfin comprendre ce qui l'amenait, surtout vu son état.

\- Tu as parlé à mon frère?

Pour toute réponse, ses pleurs redoublèrent et ses petites mains s'accrochèrent plus fort au pull de George. Il soupira en la serrant dans ses bras et lui caressa doucement le dos. C'était évident que la rupture allait mal se passer, une séparation est toujours difficile mais connaissant les caractères des deux concernés, c'était sûrement pire. Hermione se sentait coupable, prenant sur elle toute la faute. Et Ron était si susceptible et rancunier... Ils se retrouveraient tous les deux comme toujours après chaque dispute, mais il faudrait du temps.

\- Il te pardonnera et ça va s'arranger, je te le promet. Viens.

George emmena son amie sur le canapé du salon. De sa baguette, il attira deux tasses de thé.

\- Tiens. Je n'ai que ça désolé, je n'ai pas encore été faire beaucoup de courses.

\- Merci.

La voix d'Hermione était faible. Elle se contenta de prendre la tasse qu'il lui tendait dans ses mains et de se lover contre George. Il passa un bras sur ses épaules et la tint près de lui.

\- Je suis désolée d'arriver comme ça sans prévenir, pour en plus te faire subir mes larmes...

\- Tu es mon amie et je suis là pour toi. Tu es importante.

.

\- Hermione! C'est vrai?

Ginny venait d'entrer en trombe dans le dortoir où la brunette était encore.

\- Dis moi que tu n'as pas brisé le coeur de mon frère?

Les larmes aux yeux, Hermione tourna la tête vers la fenêtre.

\- C'est vrai, murmura-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi? Demanda son amie d'une voix blanche.

\- Je.. Je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui.

\- C'est une blague?

\- Malheureusement non... Je ne l'aime pas comme tu aimes Harry.

Ginny eut un éclat de rire sarcastique.

\- Et tu t'en es rendu compte comme ça? Du jour au lendemain?

La brunette secoua la tête avec désespoir et tourna ses yeux suppliants vers la rouquine.

\- Je crois que je le sais depuis longtemps mais je n'avais pas vraiment réalisé. Gin, il faut que tu me crois, je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire du mal ou me moquer de lui. Je l'aime, c'est mon meilleur ami! Mais...

\- Mais tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui, j'ai compris, coupa la benjamine d'une voix froide. Laisse moi un peu de temps Hermione, je suis triste et en colère, laisse moi juste le temps de réaliser et ça ira. Je ne veux pas te dire des choses que je regretterai. Tu es mon amie et je te fais confiance mais c'est mon frère.

La sorcière hocha la tête pour répondre, les yeux remplis de larmes.

.

" Hermione,

Ron m'a dit que tu l'avais quitté. Il n'a pas vraiment voulu s'expliquer mais j'ai vu que c'était dur pour lui. J'imagine que pour toi aussi. Tu es ma meilleure amie, pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé? Tu sais que je ne te jugerai jamais et que je serai toujours là pour toi...

Ton frère, Harry."


	7. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous!**

 **Je dois vous avouer qu'on entre dans les chapitres que je préfère, ceux que j'ai le plus aimé écrire et qui m'ont assez chamboulé avec les passages sur George... J'espère que vous comprendrez pourquoi je les aime autant!**

 **N'oubliez pas : page facebook _Browniejune_**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR**

 **Merci à ma BETATWIN**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : J'ai des flèches plantées au coeur

Hermione avait rompu avec Ron depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Cela n'avait pas été facile, surtout les premiers jours qui avaient suivi la rupture, elle avait du s'expliquer longuement avec ses amis. D'abord Harry qui était venu la rejoindre à Poudlard un soir, ils avaient passé la nuit à parler. Et bien sur il avait vite compris, il ne souhaitait que le bonheur de ses meilleurs amis et tant pis s'ils le trouvaient ailleurs qu'ensemble. Puis Ginny, une semaine après leur confrontation, avait décidé d'aller vers Hermione. La rouquine ne l'avait pas ignoré pendant ces sept jours, elle lui parlait de temps en temps mais rien d'important. Et une semaine avait apparemment suffit pour effacer sa froideur, pour comprendre qu'Hermione était aussi malheureuse que son frère. Alors elle lui avait demandé plus d'explications et la brune lui avait parlé de ses sentiments et du moment où elle avait réalisé grâce à George ce qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse.

Ron ne lui parlait toujours pas par contre. Elle était retournée au Terrier la peur au ventre, la peur de le revoir, la peur de sa réaction, la peur de l'accueil de Molly et Arthur. Et pourtant les parents Weasley ne lui avaient pas tenu rigueur, après la guerre et la perte de leur enfant, ils arrivaient à relativiser certaines choses. Mais la réaction du plus jeune de leur fils fut l'ignorance. Il ne lui montrait jamais sa colère ou sa rancoeur pourtant Hermione aurait préféré. Cette ignorance était pire, elle lui rappelait toutes les disputes qu'ils avaient eu à Poudlard, elle lui faisait croire qu'il arrivait très bien à vivre sans elle dans sa vie.

Heureusement que George était là. Hermione avait honte, c'était lui le plus mal dans sa vie, lui qui ne se remettait pas de la perte de son jumeau et c'était lui qui la consolait. Peut être se réconfortaient-ils l'un l'autre, elle l'espérait du moins. Elle passait vraiment beaucoup de temps avec lui. Plusieurs soirs par semaine, elle le rejoignait chez lui, le week-end aussi ils se voyaient. Elle avait réussi à le convaincre de participer aux sorties de groupe avec Harry, Ginny et Luna. De temps en temps, certains autres amis se joignaient au groupe également comme Lee ou Neville. La jeune fille avait l'impression que ça lui faisait du bien, que ça lui changeait les idées. Car elle savait qu'il pensait à Fred à chaque instant.

C'était lui qui lui avait demandé de venir souvent au début, il lui avait avoué qu'il se sentait un peu mieux quand elle était là. Puis c'était devenu naturel, presque un soir deux elle allait chez lui. Le plus souvent elle apportait ses cours et révisait pour ses aspic et lui travaillait à créer de nouveaux produits. Il inventait pour deux maintenant... Mais le plus important pour eux, c'était de passer du temps ensemble. Inconsciemment, la présence l'un de l'autre était devenue vitale pour chacun.

Un soir de novembre, George avait avoué avoir engagé Ron pour gérer la boutique du Chemin de Traverse. Il avait abandonné ses études d'auror. Hermione s'en était voulue, croyant que leur séparation avait précipité le choix du rouquin. George lui avait assuré qu'il faisait ça pour son avenir et qu'il serait plus épanoui à la boutique.

Harry lui avait envoyé une lettre où il répétait les mots de George. Il lui demandait de ne pas s'en vouloir et de ne pas s'inquiéter.

.

Noël fut une drôle de période. Hermione reçut un de ses plus cadeaux, le pardon de Ron. Il lui adressa à nouveau la parole, essayant d'ignorer et de ne pas faire d'allusion à ce qu'ils avaient vécu. La jeune fille décida de faire comme lui, après tout ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils jouaient à l'autruche tous les deux. Et puis le plus important était qu'ils se parlent à nouveau.

Peut être que la décision de Ron était dû à l'état de la famille Weasley. C'était le Noël le plus triste qu'ils aient vécu. Il manquait un enfant, un frère. Cette période qui aurait du être la plus heureuse de l'année, fut la pire. Le premier Noël sans Fred.

Et malgré le fait qu'Hermione aurait pu passer à nouveau du temps avec son meilleur ami, elle ne quitta pas George d'une semelle. C'était l'enfer pour lui. Toute la soirée, il avait porté un des pulls tricotés par sa mère, avec un F brodé dessus. Il avait seulement l'air d'une statue, totalement muet, bougeant à peine. Quelques larmes s'échappaient furtivement de ses yeux mais il se dépêchait toujours de les effacer de sa manche avant qu'elles ne dévalent ses joues. Alors la jeune fille restait avec lui à chaque instant, elle lui tenait la main ou le gardait dans ses bras. Et ce fut la première nuit où ils dormirent ensemble.

George ne voulait pas rester au Terrier, même dans une chambre autre que celle de son jumeau et lui. Il voulait quelques heures de répit dans son appartement. Mais il avait lancé un regard suppliant à Hermione, il n'y avait qu'elle pour le réconforter un tant soit peu. Alors elle était partie avec lui.

Le reste des Weasley avait été vraiment surpris. Tout le monde avait compris que George et Hermione s'étaient crées une relation spéciale et fusionnelle. Eux qui étaient si différents et qui n'avaient jamais été réellement proches.

Mais ce soir, Ron était presque heureux d'être séparé d'Hermione car même s'il savait que son frère et son ex petite amie n'étaient qu'amis, il en aurait été mort de jalousie de les voir partir ensemble comme ça. Déjà qu'ils ne s'étaient pas lâchés de la soirée, à croire qu'Hermione était sa nouvelle jumelle... Ron secoua la tête, essayant de chasser ces mauvaises pensées, si sa meilleure amie pouvait aider son grand frère à aller mieux alors il n'avait rien à dire, au contraire. Même si l'idée de les savoir ensemble était plus que surprenante.

Pour ce qui en était des autres Weasley, malgré la surprise, ils n'aspiraient qu'au bonheur de George. Tout le monde doutait qu'un jour, il arrive à faire son deuil, mais si au moins il pouvait ne plus être si malheureux.

.

Hermione avait eu peur. Elle passait presque tout son temps libre avec George et il était vrai qu'ils étaient assez tactiles l'un avec l'autre, ils aimaient se sentir en contact, ça les rassurait. Mais dormir ensemble dans le même lit? Et si c'était trop bizarre? Elle ne voulait pas créer de gêne entre eux, elle savait maintenant qu'elle était aussi proche de George et qu'elle l'aimait autant qu'Harry et Ron, elle ne voulait pas abîmer leur relation.

La sorcière se fit du soucis pour rien. Car à peine avaient-ils transplané dans l'appartement du rouquin qu'il s'effondra. A genoux sur le sol, il laissa sortir toutes les larmes qu'il avait retenu toute la soirée. Devant Hermione, il n'avait pas honte, il était lui même, il était faible. Elle connaissait son secret.

La jeune fille le prit dans ses bras et l'aida à se rendre jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle l'allongea sur le lit, lui enleva sa veste et ses chaussures et fit de même avec ses propres affaires. Elle apporta un verre d'eau et des mouchoirs qu'elle déposa sur la table de nuit proche de son ami puis se coucha à son tour. Elle le sentit alors se recroqueviller contre elle, s'accrocher désespérément à ses habits et nicher son visage trempé de larmes dans son cou. Elle passait ses mains dans les cheveux de George et l'entendait peiner à respirer entre ses sanglots. Elle même pleurait silencieusement, le coeur broyé par la souffrance de son ami.

\- Il.. Il me m..manque tellement, chuchota-t-il difficilement.

\- Fred sera toujours avec toi, il est et sera toujours ta moitié. Il est là où tu es.

Hermione posa ses lèvres contre le front de George, il était brûlant. Il fallait qu'il se calme et s'endorme. Alors elle commença à fredonner doucement une berceuse comme une mère à son enfant malade. Elle le sentit se calmer enfin après quelques minutes, sa respiration s'apaisa et ses épaules se décrispèrent. Il s'endormit serrant Hermione dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il pouvait.

* * *

 **Prochain chap : Suite de Noël et Jour de l'an**


	8. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir et bon week-end à tous :)**

 **Encore une fois merci à celles qui ont pris le temps de me laisser leurs avis sur le dernier chapitre, cette histoire compte beaucoup pour moi alors vos avis me touchent énormément... D'ailleurs j'incite de tout coeur toutes les personnes qui suivent ma fic à me dire ce qu'elles en pensent aussi. Ca me rend triste de voir autant de lectures et de follows comparé au nombre de reviews... Ca ne prend pas longtemps pour me dire que ce vous aimez ou n'aimez pas, ce qui vous touche etc surtout comparé au temps que je met à écrire ! Je ne vous cache pas que les dernières reviews que j'ai reçu m'ont extrêmement motivée à faire la suite, j'étais un peu bloquée et ces avis m'ont redonnée l'inspiration ! Alors c'est logique, plus j'écris vite, plus je publie vite également...**

 **Aller je vous laisse avec la suite de Noël et le Jour de l'an !**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR**

 **Merci à ma BETATWIN**

 **Page facebook : _Browniejune_**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Je rêve qu'on puisse changer le temps

Cette nuit de Noël avait changé quelque chose chez George. Il s'était complètement laissé aller, pour ce qui fut la deuxième fois et à nouveau devant Hermione. Mais cela lui avait fait du bien, comme pour la première fois. Il s'était libéré d'une certaine noirceur, d'un peu de sa tristesse, de sa rancoeur. Il se sentait plus léger. C'était toujours aussi dur, Fred lui manquait toujours autant mais il respirait plus facilement. Il ne ressentait plus le besoin de s'effondrer à chaque instant.

Et pour la première fois depuis la mort de Fred, il ressentit une once bonheur. Jusque là, il n'avait connu que la peine, la douleur, au mieux le silence et une certaine forme de paix quand il était avec Hermione ou qu'il travaillait. Mais le bonheur, la joie avaient disparu en même temps que son frère.

Il accueillit son retour avec félicité, se sentir heureux quelques secondes dessina même un sourire sur ses lèvres. Il avait découvert le bonheur de se réveiller contre Hermione, de ressentir sa chaleur près de son corps, ses petites mains crispées à ses cheveux, son souffle régulier contre sa peau.

Il pensait son coeur brisé par la disparition de son jumeau, pourtant il le sentit battre fort. Prêt à exploser de joie par la présence de la jeune fille.

.

Le vingt cinq décembre se passa mieux que la veille au Terrier. La distribution des cadeaux y était peut être pour quelque chose et sûrement aussi le fait que les petits Teddy et Victoire étaient là. La veille, ils s'étaient vite endormis, ils n'avaient que quelques mois après tout. Mais le lendemain, ils étaient bien réveillés et faisaient savoir qu'ils n'aspiraient qu'à rester dans les bras des adultes. Et aucun ne se faisaient prier pour les cajoler.

Tous voyaient également que George se sentait mieux que le soir d'avant, il avait même esquissé un sourire en prenant sa nièce contre lui. Personne ne l'avait vu pleurer cette fois. Et Molly Weasley était plus que reconnaissante envers Hermione, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle sauvait un de ses fils après tout.

.

Le soir de la nouvelle année, George ne voulu voir personne. Il passa son temps à penser à Fred. Il ne voulait pas que cette année se termine, il ne voulait pas en commencer une nouvelle sans lui.

Harry et Ginny obligèrent Hermione à passer cette soirée avec eux, accompagnés de Ron, Luna, Neville et d'autres amis. Mais son esprit fut absent, elle n'avait pas le coeur à la fête. Elle s'en voulait de faire subir son humeur à ses compagnons, elle s'en voulait d'être là alors que George était seul, elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir réussi à le convaincre de rester avec elle. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas arriver à faire plus pour lui. Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière...

Et quand minuit sonna, que les embrassades fusèrent, elle fit comme tout le monde, elle colla un sourire sur son visage et lança des "bonne année" après chaque baiser. Puis, n'y tenant plus, elle s'excusa et partit.

Hermione transplana directement dans le salon de George qui était plongé dans l'obscurité et le silence. Il allait sûrement être en colère mais elle prenait le risque. Elle n'avait envie d'être qu'ici, avec lui. Elle se dirigea naturellement vers la chambre du rouquin et le découvrit allongé sur son lit, un miroir à la main. Il ne dormait pas, elle ne savait pas s'il avait pleuré mais en tout cas ses yeux étaient injectés de sang. Sa voix fut rauque quand il l'interpella.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Je t'ai dit que je voulais rester seul.

\- Et ce que je veux moi tu t'en fiches? Si j'ai envie d'être avec toi, tu vas me jeter dehors?

\- Hermione... Soupira-t-il.

\- Non! Tais-toi. Je sais très bien ce que tu penses, 1998 était l'année où Fred était présent, la dernière et tu voudrais arrêter le temps, ne pas vivre une nouvelle année où il ne sera pas là...

La jeune fille se mordit la langue, elle était peut être allée trop loin... Elle voyait les jointures de ses mains tenants le petit miroir devenir de plus en plus blanches.

\- Je suis désolée, sa voix était précipitée et elle s'approcha de lui jusqu'à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Je n'aurai pas dû dire ça...

Elle tendit sa main pour caresser doucement ses doigts jusqu'à qu'il relâche sa poigne sur le miroir. Il soupira lourdement et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

\- Ca va, tu as raison, articula-t-il difficilement. Je.. Je n'imagine pas le futur sans lui.

Hermione le prit dans ses bras.

\- Tu as bien fait de venir. Et tu voulais être avec moi? Tu n'as pas passé une bonne soirée?

\- Pas vraiment, enfin c'était bien de voir tout le monde mais je n'appréciais pas vraiment parce que j'aurai aimé que tu sois là.

\- Je ne me sentais pas...

\- Je sais. Pourquoi tu as un miroir? Demanda-t-elle en changeant de sujet.

George déposa l'objet sur la table de nuit, se coucha dans le lit, attirant la jeune fille près de lui, avant de lui répondre.

\- J'avais l'impression qu'il était là, chuchota-t-il.

Hermione avança ses doigts vers le visage du jeune homme, le touchant presque. Elle resta là quelques secondes, hésitante à franchir le peu de millimètres qu'il restait. Il lui lança un regard tendre, l'incitant à faire ce qu'elle désirait. Alors elle effleura sa peau doucement, sentant sa douceur et ses aspérités, sa barbe naissante et rugueuse, dessinant les traits de sa mâchoire, de ses joues, de son nez, de son front, appréciant ses cils d'une couleur si incertaine et belle, entre le doré et le roux, puis finit par caresser ses lèvres. Mais arrivée à sa bouche, elle parut se rendre compte de ses gestes et préféra déposer sa main sagement sur le cou du rouquin. Elle avala difficilement sa salive, mal à l'aise. L'air était chargé d'électricité et elle n'osait plus lever les yeux vers les siens.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de reconnaître toutes vos différences physiques.

\- Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, répondit George d'une voix rauque et troublée. Même Lee se trompait parfois.

\- Je peux dormir ici? Demanda Hermione d'une petite voix incertaine en levant enfin les yeux vers son ami.

Il avait un regard indescriptible et la brunette fut plus mal à l'aise encore. Pourtant elle voulait rester là.

\- Bien sûr. Viens là.

Et contrairement à la nuit de Noël, ce fut elle qui plongea son visage contre le cou du jeune homme. Ils s'endormirent enlacés, apaisés et pensant que c'était une bonne façon de commencer l'année.


	9. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir à tous!**

 **Tout d'abord, je vous remercie de tout mon coeur pour les plus que magnifiques review que vous m'avez laissé! Vous être juste vraiment adorables d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire un mot, surtout celles qui ne le font pas habituellement :) j'ai été extrêmement touchée par vos avis et cela m'a motivé à écrire ^^ J'arrive presque à la fin d'ailleurs donc pour l'instant je la repousse un peu... Ca me rend triste de finir cette histoire :( Mais enfin je suis bien obligée... Et vos review sur le dernier chapitre m'ont poussé à en écrire trois nouveaux :)**

 **Je répond ici à** ** _Anaell_** **, un grand merci pour ta belle review et tes compliments! Je suis très heureuse que mon histoire te plaise, que tu aimes ma façon d'écrire, que tu trouves cela réaliste et crédible, que tu arrives bien à imaginer les scènes ( cela fait parti des plus beaux compliments que tu puisses me faire ) ... Tu peux me refaire un roman quand tu veux en tout cas ;) merci de ta fidélité et d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un mot !**

 **Aller je vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre, on y découvre enfin une Hermione qui se rend compte de ses sentiments... Et un nouveau perso dont vous allez entendre parler à l'avenir! Pas sûre que vous l'aimerez par contre :p**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR, seule l'histoire est à moi**

 **Merci à ma BETATWIN**

 **Page facebook : _Browniejune_**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Restons amis, le temps que plus rien ne fasse mal

A la rentrée, Hermione était heureuse de retourner en cours. Elle accueillit avec apaisement sa routine : travailler, réviser, passer du temps avec ses amis et aller chez George le soir. Jusqu'alors, elle avait réussi à être discrète quand elle se rendait chez lui et Ginny ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Et puis avec l'expérience acquise avec Harry et Ron, Hermione était devenue experte dans le fait de quitter et revenir au château sans se faire attraper.

Pourtant, quand elle partit un soir chez le rouquin et lorsqu'elle revint à son dortoir, Ginny l'attendait, cette fois sur son lit. Elle avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, dans une position assez similaire à Molly Weasley quand elle allait réprimander un de ses enfants.

\- J'ai toujours cru que tu révisais ou lisais tard quelque part au calme, quand tu n'étais pas ton lit en me couchant, commença la rouquine avec une rancœur évidente dans la voix. Je sais que tu as toujours été plus proche d'Harry et Ron que de moi mais je pensais que tu me faisais confiance, que tu m'estimais assez pour me confier des choses. J'ai été plus que triste déjà quand tu ne m'as pas parlé de Ron et de ce que tu ressentais. Et maintenant tu me caches que tu vas voir George presque tous les soirs?

Elle lui jeta un regard glacial qui, avec ses paroles, fit monter les larmes aux yeux d'Hermione. La brunette s'en voulait, elle détestait que son amie pense qu'elle ne l'aimait pas assez ou quelque chose dans le genre. Mais elle avait tout simplement préféré garder ça pour elle, la relation qu'elle entretenait avec George était spéciale et, peut-être oui, assez secrète. Et elle n'aimait pas parler de cet aspect de sa vie à quelqu'un, ensemble ils avaient créé un cocon, infranchissable pour n'importe qui.

Ginny voyant son amie bouleversée se calma légèrement, elle attendait de voir ce qu'elle allait lui répondre.

\- Je suis désolée.

Hermione soupira fortement et s'assit près de la rouquine.

\- J'ai confiance en toi et tu sais que je t'aime. Ne te compare pas à Harry et Ron s'il te plaît. Je m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir parlé de mes sentiments pour ton frère, mais c'était difficile… Je n'en avais même pas parlé à Harry tu vois. Et puis j'avais peur, je ne voulais pas te décevoir et je savais que tu allais m'en vouloir de le quitter. Pour ce qui est de George, je... Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, je crois que j'aime juste notre amitié et notre intimité comme ça. Ne pense pas que je te cache des choses à toi spécialement, je ne préfère pas parler de cet aspect de ma vie c'est tout.

Ginny prit la main de son ami dans la sienne puis elle adressa un petit sourire réconfortant.

\- Je comprends pour George, vous avez vraiment une relation spéciale et bizarre. Mais tu l'aides et je te suis reconnaissante pour ça. Pour le reste, je ne veux pas que tu aies peur de me parler de quelque chose, je suis ton amie et je ne te jugerai pas, je te le promets.

\- D'accord, je te crois. Merci Ginny.

La benjamine déposa un baiser sur la joue de son amie en guise de bonne nuit et partit se coucher dans son lit.

Hermione mit du temps à s'endormir. Malgré le fait que Ginny ne lui en veuille pas, cette conversation l'avait chamboulée. Elle se mit à penser qu'elle regrettait de dormir dans son lit, seule, ou plus exactement, de dormir sans George.

Depuis les nuits qu'ils avaient passées ensemble, leur relation était plus forte encore. Et elles avaient déclenché une découverte, une reconnaissance dans ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle ne pouvait réellement le définir, c'était quelque chose de brumeux mais pourtant bien présent. Elle s'en rendait de plus en plus compte à force d'y réfléchir, d'y penser et d'être avec George. Elle avait réalisé qu'elle avait des sentiments plus que seulement amicaux envers lui.

Si elle comparait ces sentiments avec ceux qu'elles éprouvaient pour Harry et Ron : c'était différent. C'était différent aussi de ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Ron et ce depuis même son adolescence, c'est-à-dire quand elle était amoureuse de lui. Non ce n'était pas tout ça. Pour George, elle ressentait de l'affection, de la tendresse, un désir de protection aussi. Mais pas seulement. Ses besoins différaient d'une amitié courante, elle avait besoin d'être avec lui le plus souvent possible, de le sentir près d'elle, contre elle, elle avait le besoin égoïste d'être la seule à le comprendre, à le réconforter. Elle avait besoin de le toucher, d'être entre ses bras, de caresser ses cheveux. Elle avait besoin de se sentir fébrile et troublée par lui.

Leur relation si exclusive et fusionnelle avait aidé à développer ces sentiments. Ils ne vivaient plus l'un sans l'autre. Mais une peur immense grandissait en elle, elle était l'amie de George. Elle était son soutien, son ancre dans ce monde sans jumeau, elle était importante, mais elle n'était que ça. Elle n'était pas une possibilité amoureuse, une potentielle petite amie et elle n'était pas celle qui briserait leur relation en y incluant des fantasmes peut être amoureux que George ne partagerait jamais.

.

En ce samedi de fin janvier, le groupe d'amis composé du trio d'or, de Ginny et de Luna se baladait dans Pré-au-Lard. Ils étaient entrés dans le magasin de George et avait réussi à le convaincre de fermer un peu plus tôt en fin d'après-midi pour aller boire un verre aux Trois Balais. Ils étaient tous heureux d'être ensemble et de voir un George moins renfermé.

Le rouquin s'était assis près d'Hermione comme à son habitude et la sorcière était bien sûr perturbée. Elle devenait forte dans l'art de ne rien laisser paraître, après tout elle le rejoignait souvent chez lui et elle avait appris à étouffer ce qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle. George était son ami, un ami spécial certes mais rien de plus alors elle essayait seulement de continuer à agir normalement avec lui, comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

\- Hé salut tout le monde!

Tout le groupe se retourna vers la jeune femme à la peau sombre qui les avait interpellés.

\- Regarde Katie qui est là.

Angelina Johnson agrippa le bras de son amie Katie Bell pour l'entraîner vers le groupe. Elles étaient toutes deux des anciennes élèves de Poudlard, des gryffondor de la même année que les jumeaux Weasley, d'ailleurs Angelina était sortie quelques temps avec Fred si Hermione se souvenait bien, elle se rappelait les avoir vu ensemble au Bal de Noël du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Le groupe salua poliment les deux jeunes filles et Harry leur proposa de s'installer avec eux.

\- On ne vous embête pas longtemps, fit Katie, on doit rejoindre Alicia devant Derviche et Bang.

\- Ca me fait plaisir de vous voir en tout cas, lança Angelina d'une voix enjouée. Surtout toi George, tu nous manques tu sais... Même Lee nous a confié qu'il ne te voyait plus très souvent.

Ils étaient amis à Poudlard, les jumeaux, Lee, Angelina, Katie et Alicia Spinett.

\- C'est normal, il passe pas mal de temps avec Hermione maintenant, dit Ron un peu boudeur.

George lança un regard noir à son petit frère, lui intimant clairement de se mêler de ses affaires.

Angelina quant à elle, leva des yeux intrigués vers son ami.

Avant que quelqu'un ait pu rajouter quoi que ce soit et pour couper court aux explications, George répondit à la jeune femme.

\- Je ne suis pas d'une très bonne compagnie.

Hermione pensait bien qu'il ne sentait pas prêt à vivre des moments avec ses anciens amis : ils lui rappelleraient trop ceux qu'il avait vécus quand Fred était encore là. Instinctivement, elle chercha la main du rouquin sous la table et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Geste qui ne fut remarqué que par Ginny.

\- George, ça nous fait toujours plaisir de te voir, lui dit doucement Katie.

\- Oui Kat' a raison, tu es notre ami et on aime passer du temps avec toi. Je t'enverrai un hibou pour que l'on se voie, d'accord?

Mais Angelina ne le laissa même pas répondre car les jeunes filles s'excusèrent et saluèrent tout le monde avant de partir.

Le rouquin ne parla plus du reste, il se contenta d'écouter distraitement ses amis converser. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de retourner chez lui. Revoir ses amis lui faisait trop penser à Fred. Mais il se fit violence pour tenir, après tout il était rare qu'il passe du temps avec le groupe et il voulait quand même apprécier leur présence.

Après quelques verres de Bierraubeurre, Hermione se pencha à son oreille pour chuchoter.

\- Tu veux qu'on y aille?

George lui lança alors un grand regard reconnaissant. Elle hocha alors la tête et se tourna vers leurs amis pour leur dire au revoir. Puis ils s'éclipsèrent.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey tout le monde :)**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre où on entre un peu dans la tête de George ^^ J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus ;)**

 **Ah et la Jalousie arrive en trombe pour la pauvre Hermione, je me languie d'avoir vos avis sur ça !**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR**

 **Merci à ma BETATWIN**

 **Page facebook : _Browniejune_**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Tu es mon ange providentiel

George aimait avoir Hermione chez lui, il la regardait virevolter et déambuler dans toutes les pièces. Elle connaissait le lieu aussi bien que lui. Il appréciait cet endroit plus qu'aucun autre, c'était son refuge. Personne à part Hermione n'y avait mis les pieds, il n'avait jamais demandé à sa famille ou à Lee de venir, il voulait garder cet endroit vierge de tout souvenir lié à Fred. Il souffrait assez partout où il allait, chaque lieu, chaque personne lui rappelait son jumeau, ici au moins il n'endurait que sa propre mémoire.

Il n'y avait qu'Hermione qui avait le droit d'entrer dans ce refuge, elle était son ange, son soleil. Elle l'avait sauvé et continuait à le faire tous les jours. Il pensait souvent à ce qu'il avait fait après l'enterrement de Fred, que lui aurait-dit son jumeau pour ça? Il l'aurait détesté d'abandonner leur famille. Il avait toujours ce désir au fond de lui, vivre était si difficile... Mais se tuer était-il vraiment plus facile? Le suicide était-il lâche ou courageux? Il essayait de fuir ces pensées et pour ce faire, il se concentra sur Hermione. Elle était dans sa cuisine en train de préparer le repas du soir pour tous les deux.

Il avait envie de lui proposer de vivre avec lui. De lui dire d'aller à Poudlard seulement pour les cours et de passer le reste de son temps avec lui, de dormir ensemble chaque nuit. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour créer cette envie. Fred était la seule autre personne avec qui il aurait pu vivre. Bien sûr son enfance s'était passée avec sa famille mais aujourd'hui qu'il était adulte, il savait qu'il n'aurait pu supporter une autre personne que son jumeau. Il était comme lui, ils ne se disputaient jamais, c'était rarement arrivé enfant mais en grandissant, plus jamais. Ils étaient les mêmes jusque dans leur façon de vivre au quotidien. Et aujourd'hui il réalisait qu'il pouvait supporter de vivre avec Hermione, il en avait même envie. Pourtant ils étaient complètement différents, elle se levait plus tôt que lui, elle préférait le thé alors qu'il adorait le café, elle était sérieuse et maniaque alors qu'il appréciait de vivre dans un joyeux bordel, elle lisait tard le soir alors qu'il s'endormait comme une masse... Et tout cela ne lui faisait même pas peur. Il aimait découvrir toutes leurs différences, la vie avec elle était à l'opposé de celle avec Fred. Et puis ce qu'il voulait plus que tout, c'était passer le plus de temps avec elle. Il n'aspirait qu'à la présence de la sorcière près de lui. Il se sentait en paix, rassuré, réconforté, aimé sans être pris en pitié et même de temps en temps heureux avec Hermione.

Mais il ne pouvait pas lui demander une chose pareille, c'était complètement fou. Elle n'accepterait jamais, c'était déjà un grand pied de nez au règlement de Poudlard de venir presque chaque soir le voir. Et puis il n'allait pas lui demander une telle chose, qu'allait-elle penser? Et les autres? Jamais un garçon ne proposait à une fille de s'installer chez lui par pure amitié. En plus, serait-il capable d'accepter qu'elle veuille des invités ici? Non il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il allait garder son désir secret pour le moment, mais il ferait en sorte qu'elle soit pratiquement ici tout le temps.

Il se rendait bien compte qu'il agissait assez égoïstement, il accaparait la vie d'Hermione. Elle partageait son temps entre lui et ses études c'est tout. Il savait bien qu'elle n'avait pas de loisirs à côtés ou de potentiel petit ami. Il espérait d'ailleurs que cet état de fait reste comme ça un moment, pour il ne savait quelle raison. Il était un monstre d'égoïsme oui, il avait perdu Fred, il n'était peut-être pas la seule personne brisée par la guerre mais il voulait qu'Hermione ne soit qu'à lui. Probablement, s'excuserait-il plus tard pour son comportement. En attendant il comptait bien profiter au maximum de son amie, du seul rayon de soleil dans sa vie en ce moment.

.

Angelina avait tenu parole, même pas une semaine après leur rencontre aux Trois Balais, elle lui avait envoyé une lettre. Elle lui avait proposé de déjeuner ensemble, que tous les deux. Et soulagé de ne pas avoir à garder un masque devant tout son groupe d'amis mais seulement devant elle, il accepta.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés devant un restaurant sorcier du Chemin de Traverse. George avait évité de passer devant son magasin, il ne préférait même pas le voir. Il n'était pas encore prêt et il était vraiment reconnaissant envers Ron de faire du si bon travail avec.

Angelina avait paru rayonnante de voir le rouquin, elle devait même s'être rendu compte de l'état d'esprit de son ami car elle ne lui parla pas de Fred, ni de leurs souvenirs communs. Elle se contenta de lui raconter sa vie depuis la fin de la guerre ainsi que celles de ses amis. Et George lui énuméra ces simples faits : qu'il avait une nouvelle boutique à Pré-au-Lard, que l'autre était tenue par Ron et qu'il sortait peu en général. La jeune fille parut s'en contenter, heureuse de retrouver son ami.

Le rouquin était finalement satisfait de ce déjeuner, il avait été agréable, Angelina avait été correcte tout le long, elle avait preuve de beaucoup de tact. Il se rappelait pourquoi il l'appréciait à Poudlard et pourquoi Fred avait été amoureux d'elle. Elle pouvait être une jeune femme aussi douce que joyeuse. Cela lui donnait presque envie de passer un moment avec tous ses amis d'école.

.

Le soir même, Hermione découvrit un George d'assez bonne humeur. Pas qu'il était ronchon d'habitude mais il était plutôt taciturne et pensif. Et là, il l'accueillit avec un sourire plus large que d'habitude, il lui avait même préparé le repas alors que normalement il appréciait la regarder faire. Intriguée, la jeune fille le questionna.

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée?

\- Absolument, j'ai déjeuné avec Angelina ce midi.

Hermione eut l'impression qu'une brique venait de tomber dans son estomac. La jalousie se répandit comme du venin dans ses veines. Elle essaya de garder un visage impassible mais ce fut difficile alors elle se tourna vers les placards pour attraper de quoi mettre la table.

\- Ah bon? A son plus grand soulagement, elle réussit à garder une voix stable. Que tous les deux?

\- Oui, elle m'avait envoyé un hibou. J'ai accepté justement car je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu supporter une sortie de groupe.

Hermione hocha la tête tandis que ses mains tremblaient un peu quand elle posait les assiettes.

\- Et j'en conclus que c'était bien?

\- Contrairement à ce que je croyais, oui, c'était agréable. Elle n'a pas parlé de ... de lui. Elle a eu beaucoup de tact.

Malgré son ressentiment, la brunette s'approcha de George pour lier ses doigts aux siens.

\- Et tu comptes la revoir?

\- Avec les autres sûrement, ça m'a donné envie de voir mes amis même si je sais que ça sera difficile...

\- Ils seront tous heureux de te revoir.

Elle lui lança un sourire réconfortant.

\- Tu viendras avec moi Hermione?

Les yeux de George étaient suppliants. Elle préféra fuir son regard. Elle se contenta de lâcher sa main et de finir de mettre la table.

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est tes amis et cela te fera peut-être du bien de passer du temps avec eux. Puis regarde aujourd'hui, tu étais seul avec elle, Hermione ne pouvait se résoudre à prononcer son prénom sans que sa voix durcisse, et tout s'est bien déroulé.

\- Hermione, soupira George, il s'approcha d'elle et la tourna vers lui pour qu'ils se regardent dans les yeux. Je veux que tu sois là, si je pouvais, je te garderai tout le temps avec moi, avoua-t-il avec un sourire coupable.

Elle ne semblait pas vouloir répondre alors il essaya honteusement de la faire culpabiliser.

\- Et puis tu sais que ça va être dur de vivre un moment avec eux sans lui... Je vais avoir besoin de toi.

La jeune fille se mordit les lèvres avec une impression coupable et George accrocha son regard quelques instants sur la bouche de la sorcière, jusqu'à ce qu'elle parle.

\- D'accord, je viendrai avec toi. Mais tu préviendras bien tes amis quand vous organiserez ce rendez-vous. Je ne veux pas qu'ils croient que je me suis invitée ou quoi que ce soit.

\- Merci Hermignone.

Le jeune homme l'embrassa sur le front tout naturellement et alla chercher le dîner. Ne se doutant pas de l'état de la jeune fille. Figée par la sensation des lèvres de son ami contre sa peau.


	11. Chapter 10

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Alors je publie un chapitre aujourd'hui pour "fêter" l'anniversaire d'Oliver et James Phelps, trente ans déjà... Wouaw mais toujours aussi parfaits ^^**

 **Je voudrais vous remercier de tout coeur pour toutes les review que vous m'avez laissé ! J'ai de nouvelles lectrices et ça me remplit de joie :D Surtout que vous m'avez toutes laissée de très jolis mots, d'ailleurs _Anaell_ , ma lectrice fidèle et un peu moins discrète :p, merci pour ta review aussi ;), j'espère que tu ne louperas pas ce chapitre ^^sinon t'en auras deux à lire au prochain c'est pas grave ;)**

 **Allez je vous laisse avec nos deux personnages chéris... Et je vous fais tous de trèèèès gros bisous :D**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR**

 **Merci à ma BETATWIN**

 **Page facebook : Browniejune**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Du crépuscule jusqu'au matin

\- Que fait-on ce week-end Hermignone? Demanda George en dînant.

\- Et bien samedi ce que tu voudras mais dimanche je déjeune chez mes parents.

Le rouquin sembla quelque peu déçu.

\- Oh d'accord, et bien c'est pas grave.

\- Tu veux venir avec moi?

\- Non, je ne veux pas m'imposer. Et puis tu les vois déjà rarement...

\- Tu ne t'imposes pas idiot si je te le propose! En plus la dernière fois que je les ai vus, ils m'ont demandé de t'inviter, ils veulent te rencontrer. Et je les vois assez comme ça, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Ils veulent me rencontrer? Mais pourquoi? Nous nous connaissons déjà non?

Hermione eut un petit rire.

\- Ils connaissent la famille Weasley, ils vous ont déjà vu à la gare et sur le Chemin de Traverse mais ils ne t'ont jamais parlé spécialement. Et ils veulent découvrir le jeune homme avec qui je passe tout mon temps, tu comprends? Ils ont réalisé que tu étais aussi important qu'Harry et Ron pour moi.

\- D'accord, je viendrai alors. Mais ce que tu m'as dit me met un peu la pression quand même, j'ai l'impression de rencontrer mes futurs beaux-parents, plaisanta-t-il.

La jeune fille eut un rire étranglé et préféra détourner le sujet.

\- Toi la pression? Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi idiot, toutes les personnes qui t'ont rencontré un jour, t'ont adoré!

\- On était deux à chaque fois, fit-il doucement.

\- Et nous vous adorions tous les deux, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

George prit quelques bouchées de son repas et changea de sujet.

\- Samedi je travaille jusqu'à 17 heures.

\- Je viendrais te tenir compagnie si tu veux.

Il lui accorda un sourire. Il adorait le fait qu'elle reste dans une boutique de farces et attrapes alors que cela n'était pas sa tasse de thé, seulement pour être avec lui.

\- Je veux bien.

.

Samedi après-midi, Hermione était installée derrière le comptoir du magasin, un livre à la main. Il y avait eu beaucoup de clients et finalement elle aidait plus son ami qu'elle ne lisait, en s'occupant de la caisse.

Tout à coup George apparut derrière elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille, la faisant sursauter.

\- Fais-moi penser à t'offrir un magnifique cadeau pour te remercier de m'aider.

La jeune fille se contenta de rougir avec un petit sourire.

\- Hé George!

A l'entrée du magasin, se tenaient Lee, Angelina, Katie et Alicia, toute la bande d'amis du rouquin.

\- Oh salut! Ça me fait plaisir de vous voir.

George avait l'air sincère, il passait apparemment une bonne journée et le fait de voir ses amis, renforçait cela.

Lee reconnu alors Hermione derrière le comptoir et la salua. Les trois jeunes femmes suivirent son exemple mais la brunette remarqua le regard froid d'Angelina posé sur elle.

\- Qu'est-ce tu fais là? Ne me dis pas que tu as abandonné les études pour venir du côté obscur? Demanda Lee, faisant rire Hermione.

\- Non, pas de soucis de ce côté-là, je reste juste avec George et j'en profite pour l'aider un peu.

\- Elle est vraiment adorable notre Miss-préfète-parfaite, fit Lee au rouquin.

Il lui lança un sourire et un regard entendu.

\- Je suis sa nouvelle cause perdue, avoua-t-il en plaisantant.

\- Idiot, marmonna la brunette.

Katie et Alicia se rapprochèrent du comptoir pour faire la conversation à Hermione et elles lui demandèrent des nouvelles de Poudlard en général. Angelina, quant à elle, en profita pour aborder George.

\- Tu peux m'aider à trouver un cadeau pour ma petite sœur? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire. C'est son anniversaire.

Lee posa sa main sur l'épaule du rouquin avec une pression et rejoignit les trois filles, laissant seuls les deux amis.

\- Bien sûr! Suis-moi. Elle a quel âge déjà?

Le reste de leur conversation fut inaudible pour Hermione puisqu'elle les vit se frayer un chemin à travers les rayons. Ecouter les trois personnes devant elle fut vraiment difficile, le sang battait à ses tempes et elle sentait son ventre se tordre. Elle était plongée dans sa jalousie, les voir partir seulement tous les deux comme ça, la rendait malade. Elle essaya de se calmer puisque Katie lui avait posé une question.

\- Donc tu passes beaucoup de temps avec George. Comment va-t-il réellement?

Elle avait vraiment l'air inquiète, tout comme ses deux amis. En soupirant, la jeune fille décida de leur dire la vérité, après tout ils aimaient George.

\- Pas très bien, enfin il va quand même de mieux en mieux c'est évident mais la plupart du temps il ne parle pas de Fred. Et quand il le fait, je crois que c'est seulement avec moi. Il fuit un peu la réalité.

\- C'est ce qu'on pensait, avoua Lee, il ne va jamais dans les endroits qui peuvent lui rappeler un souvenir avec son frère. Et tu as raison, il ne m'en a pas parlé non plus, pourtant je suis son meilleur ami. Angie nous a dit aussi qu'ils n'avaient pas abordé le sujet quand ils ont déjeuné ensemble.

Les poings d'Hermione se serrèrent au souvenir de ce moment. Mais enfin elle vit réapparaître les deux amis et George déposa quelques produits près de la caisse. La jeune fille se fit violence pour se calmer, pour effacer les tremblements de ses mains afin d'encaisser les articles. Pour son plus grand bonheur, elle sentit le rouquin déposer un bras autour de ses épaules tandis qu'il discutait avec les autres, provoquant ainsi un regard furieux de la part d'Angelina.

\- On se voit quand alors? Demanda Alicia.

\- Demain? proposa Lee.

George secoua la tête avant de répondre.

\- Pas possible, on déjeune chez les parents d'Hermignone demain.

La brunette rougit un peu, elle n'aimait pas ce surnom, surtout quand il le disait devant tout le monde.

\- Dans la semaine alors? Hermione tu pourrais quitter Poudlard un soir? Demanda Katie.

\- Oui, répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux et un regard entendu vers le rouquin.

\- Parfait alors! On organise ça par hibou. A bientôt!

Après des sourires et des au revoir, le groupe d'amis quitta la boutique.

\- Tu vois, tu n'auras pas à te sentir mal à l'aise ou quoi que ce soit quand on dînera ensemble, fit George, vous aviez l'air de bien discuter.

\- Oui ils sont sympas.

Hermione avait eu seulement envie de lui répondre comment avait-il pu voir qu'ils discutaient puisqu'il était parti avec _l'autre_ , mais elle s'abstint. Il n'avait pas besoin de comprendre qu'elle était jalouse de cette fille.

.

\- Mione, tu dors à la maison ce soir?

\- Je ne peux pas George, toutes mes affaires sont au château...

\- Tu n'as qu'à y retourner maintenant, tu seras de retour avant que je ferme la boutique. S'il-te-plaît, ajouta-t-il la voyant hésiter.

Elle accepta avec une fausse grimace. Comment pouvait-elle lui dire non quand il lui demandait de rester avec lui et plus particulièrement de dormir avec lui... Elle n'était qu'une faible sorcière.

\- Oh tant que tu y es, prend quelques affaires que tu laisseras chez moi en cas, ça sera plus pratique pour les soirs où tu resteras à la maison.

George lui lança un sourire resplendissant et la jeune fille se contenta de hocher la tête en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Il voulait qu'elle ait des affaires à elle chez lui. C'était vraiment quelque chose. S'ils avaient été un couple, cela aurait été une grande étape même. Mais ils ne l'étaient pas. Pourtant cet état de fait n'effaça pas le sourire niais collé à sa bouche. Il voulait qu'elle reste dormir avec lui souvent... C'était sûrement un des plus beaux jours de sa vie. Si l'on oubliait cette idiote d'Angelina bien sûr.

* * *

 **Prochain chapitre : soirée/nuit chez George et visite chez les Granger !**


	12. Chapter 11

**Coucou !**

 **Je publie tôt cette semaine pour vous remercier de toutes vos reviews, elles ont été nombreuses et m'ont beaucoup touché !**

 **Bon vous n'avez pas l'air de trop aimer cette chère Angelina mouahah désolée elle sera encore là quelques chapitres pour le plus grand plaisir d'Hermione haha**

 **Je crois que vous allez aimer le chapitre d'aujourd'hui par contre, c'est mon petit doigt qui me l'a dit ^^ Allez je vous laisse avec les RAR :**

 ** _Guest_ : Merci pour ton message et je suis heureuse que tu suives toujours mon histoire et que tu l'aimes autant :) je me languie d'avoir ton avis pour les prochains chapitres !**

 ** _Berenice_ : Merci à toi, ça me touche que tu ai pris le temps de m'écrire que tu ai aimé, rien que le fait tu ai pris le temps de le faire me fait très plaisir alors merci encore !**

 ** _Aventure_ : Merci pour ta review, je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre satisfera ta curiosité ^^**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR sauf l'histoire**

 **Merci à ma BETATWIN**

 **Page facebook : Browniejune**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Je me bouscule, te prends la main

Ce soir-là, Hermione avait déposé, pour son plus grand bonheur, quelques-unes de ses affaires chez George. Le rouquin lui avait même laissé une étagère que pour elle. Tous les deux étaient heureux de cette nouvelle étape dans leur amitié.

Ils avaient préparé le repas ensemble, complices, puis ils s'étaient occupés jusqu'au coucher. Mais une fois dans le lit, un malaise régnait. C'était la première fois qu'ils dormaient ensemble en étant pleinement conscients de ce qu'ils faisaient, en étant paisibles puisque George allait mal les nuits précédentes. Cette fois-ci, ils étaient allongés chacun d'un côté du lit, les yeux vers le plafond, dans des positions assez rigides.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire, elle avait l'impression que ses sentiments et ses envies étaient inscrites sur son visage. Elle aurait aimé brisé cette atmosphère, cela ne leur ressemblait tellement pas. Ils avaient toujours été naturels l'un envers avec l'autre. Elle était sûre que si elle ne l'avait seulement vu que comme un ami, l'ambiance n'aurait pas été aussi froide et maladroite. Elle aurait pu tout simplement se blottir contre lui ou lui tenir la main sans arrière-pensée. Là, elle était tétanisée qu'il comprenne par un simple geste ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment.

George s'en voulait, c'était lui qui lui avait demandé de rester pour la nuit et voilà qu'il n'arrivait pas à la mettre à l'aise. Il aurait aimé tout simplement la prendre contre lui, dans ses bras, comme il le faisait si souvent, ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient dans un lit ou qu'il n'était pas au fond du gouffre, que leurs comportements devaient être différents. Le jeune homme chercha alors un sujet de conversation pour effacer cette tension. Hermione était sa meilleure amie et il n'avait pas à être mal à l'aise avec elle.

\- Tu crois que tes parents vont m'apprécier?

La sorcière soupira de soulagement en entendant la voix de son ami briser le silence.

\- C'est évident, je te l'ai déjà dit, on ne peut que t'aimer quand on te connaît, avoua-t-elle, les joues rosées.

\- Pourtant tu ne m'appréciais pas trop à Poudlard, la taquina-t-il.

\- Vous m'exaspériez à ne jamais suivre le règlement! Pire, vous vous en amusiez!

Contrairement aux autres moments quand Fred était abordé, George ne se braqua pas, il sourit même à son amie.

\- Un jumeau Weasley se doit de ne jamais suivre le règlement, c'est une règle d'or!

Hermione secoua la tête, désabusée mais souriante.

\- Et avoue que tu adorais te battre contre nous, tu aimais jouer à la préfète parfaite.

Elle haussa une épaule, amusée.

\- Peut-être...

George s'approcha de la brunette et la prit dans ses bras avec tendresse.

\- Je suis sûr que tu t'ennuies au château maintenant.

La jeune fille soupira et il crut que c'était en rapport avec ses taquineries. Mais c'était un soupir de bien être qui lui avait échappé, elle était tellement heureuse dans ses bras.

\- Je ne m'ennuie jamais en cours George.

\- Tu préfères suivre tes cours ou être avec moi?

Il adorait l'embêter, avec Fred ils s'amusaient souvent à l'asticoter, elle était si sérieuse.

Hermione se contenta de lui donner un petit coup dans le ventre pour le réprimander de sa question. De toute façon, elle n'aurait pas voulu lui répondre. Apprendre faisait partie de ses activités préférées au monde, surtout sur la magie, mais il était certain qu'elle préférait passer du temps avec ses amis, et à plus forte raison avec George. Il était la personne avec qui elle aurait aimé passer tout son temps.

\- Aller ma petite Mione, je me tais. Il faut qu'on soit en forme pour demain, alors bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit George.

.

\- Hermione! George! Je suis heureuse de vous voir.

Mrs Granger enlaça ses deux invités avec joie et son mari embrassa sa fille puis serra la main du rouquin chaleureusement.

\- Ça fait plaisir de vous avoir à la maison les enfants.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, Mr et Mrs Granger dans deux grands fauteuils, laissant ainsi le canapé aux plus jeunes.

\- Nous ne sommes plus des enfants papa.

\- Oui oui peu importe.

\- Que vous voulez vous boire?

La mère d'Hermione proposa des boissons moldues et George en prit une au hasard, heureux de découvrir une nouvelle chose moldue comme son père.

La sorcière avait prévenu ses parents pour qu'ils ne parlent pas de Fred, à part si George abordait lui-même le sujet. Elle était heureuse de voir ses parents si prévenants. Ils aimaient la famille Weasley, tous ses membres l'avaient accueillie à maintes reprises et avaient pris soin d'elle. Leur fille leur avait parlé de ces jumeaux farceurs et turbulents contre lesquels elle se battait souvent à l'école. Et puis elle leur avait appris que l'un d'eux était mort durant la guerre. Cela les avait beaucoup touchés, ils n'avaient pas pu aller à l'enterrement puisqu'ils n'avaient pas encore récupéré leur mémoire, mais quand ils l'avaient su, ils s'étaient rendus au Terrier. Mr Granger avait un peu réussi à changer les idées d'Arthur en lui parlant de choses moldues et Mrs Granger avait essayé de réconforter Molly, une mère soutenant une autre mère.

Les parents d'Hermione s'évertuèrent à divertir le rouquin, ils lui demandèrent des nouvelles de sa boutique, de sa famille et de sa vie en général.

\- Et notre fille n'est pas trop sérieuse pour un jeune homme malicieux comme toi? Demanda Mrs Granger avec un sourire.

\- Hermione est parfaite Mrs, répondit le rouquin le plus sérieusement du monde.

La sorcière sentit ses joues chauffer et sa mère agrandît son sourire.

\- Ah oui? Interrogea à son tour Mr Granger.

\- C'est un ange.

George fit une petite pause, se tournant vers son amie, toujours aussi sérieux et lui prit la main. Cela faisait un moment qu'il avait envie de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, et les parents d'Hermione devaient savoir à quel point leur fille était fantastique.

\- Elle m'a sauvé la vie et elle continue de le faire tous les jours. Vous pouvez être fiers de votre fille, elle est la seule personne au monde à me rendre heureux.

Les deux femmes de la famille avaient les larmes aux yeux et Mr Granger était aussi très ému. Il était heureux du choix des amis de sa fille, il avait toujours apprécié Ron et Harry malgré l'inquiétude de savoir sa fille entourée de garçons. Et aujourd'hui il était aux anges de rencontrer un jeune homme qui admirait et respectait autant son bébé. Il était fier d'elle, comme toujours.

Mr Granger se leva et prit la main de sa femme pour qu'elle l'accompagne à la cuisine. Mrs Granger comprit que son mari voulait laisser un peu d'intimité aux jeunes gens. Encore sous le coup de l'émotion, elle le suivit après qu'il ait adressé un mot aux enfants.

\- On va finir de préparer le repas et la table, on vous attendra dans la salle à manger. Prenez votre temps.

Hermione avait à peine entendu son père ou remarqué les réactions de ses parents. Elle était trop occupée à couver du regard son ami, toujours émue de sa déclaration. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il continua ses aveux.

\- Hermione, je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Tu n'imagines même pas quelle place tu as pris dans ma vie.

Un sourire niais était plaqué sur le visage de la jeune fille et quelques larmes avaient dévalé ses joues.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, tu es important.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et entoura son petit corps de ses bras, la serrant contre lui.

\- Et tu es importante aussi.

Hermione pensa que si elle n'avait pas déjà été amoureuse de lui, elle le serait tombée à ce moment précis.

* * *

 **Alors ? Un peu de tension, maladroit qu'ils sont ^^ et la rencontre avec les Granger ! Et George n'est-il pas le plus adorable du monde ?**

 **Prochain chapitre : Une discussion avec Ginny !**


	13. Chapter 12

**Bonjour et bon week-end à tous :)**

 **J'ai une question pour vous, qui va à la convention HP en janvier 2017 ? Car moi oui! Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle existe! Alors vous imaginez à quel point je suis heureuse! Et je voulais savoir si certains de mes lecteurs y allaient aussi pour les rencontrer ;)**

 **Bon revenons à notre histoire, ce chapitre n'est pas très long mais vous remarquez que les temps entre deux publications sont assez courts hein ^^**

 **Réponses aux review :**

 ** _Berenice_ : Je ne veux pas te rendre triste mais le bisou ne sera vraiment pas pour tout de suite ! Je t'assure je me suis frustrée moi même en écrivant tellement ils sont longs à la détente :p oui je sais c'est moi qui écris mais c'est les persos qui décident ^^**

 ** _Anaell_ : Ma fidèle lectrice! J'adore tes review, tu as bien raison lire deux chapitres c'est cooool et tu as plus de choses à me dire alors j'aime ça :p Oui ils sont bien maladroits ect, sincèrement il est rare que dans une relation ( surtout au début ) on ait peur de rien ect, je trouve ça naturel d'être incertain quand on est amoureux :) et surtout ces deux persos ensemble, avec leur vécu, je les imagine bien comme ça ^^ alors je suis heureuse que ça te plaise :) Je t'envoie des bisous!**

 **Allez je vous laisse avec le chapitre, désolée pas de moment George/Hermione dans celui-ci ^^ J'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même :) Bisouss à tous !**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR**

 **Merci à ma BETATWIN**

 **Page facebook : Browniejune**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Mes peurs, ce n'est pas grand chose

\- Hé Hermione.

La brune salua son amie Ginny qui venait de s'installer à côté d'elle pour le dîner dans la Grande Salle.

\- Tu restes à Poudlard ce soir ou tu vas voir George? Demanda la rouquine en chuchotant.

\- Je reste là, j'étais avec lui tout le week-end et il faut que je fasse quelques recherches à la bibliothèque.

La jeune Weasley hocha la tête avec une grimace. Hermione le mettait sur le compte de l'ennui que pouvait représenter la bibliothèque pour Ginny.

\- Harry t'embrasse au fait.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai que tu étais avec lui jusqu'à présent. Qu'avez-vous fait de beau les amoureux? Interrogea Hermione avec un sourire.

\- On s'est baladé essentiellement et on est passé voir mon frère à la boutique.

Ginny lança un regard bizarre à son amie.

\- Et il était content de vous voir? Demanda-t-elle en haussa un sourcil face à ce regard.

\- Oui assez. En fait il n'était pas tout seul...

Un mauvais pressentiment s'insinua en Hermione.

\- Ah oui?

\- Une amie à lui était là et lui faisait la conversation. Angelina Johnson.

La jeune fille sentit la jalousie flamboyer dans tout son être, le prénom seul de cette fille suffisait à cela mais savoir qu'elle avait passé du temps seule avec George encore une fois accentuait sa douleur. Elle ne put rien dire à Ginny, sachant pertinemment que sa voix tremblante la trahirait.

\- Tu savais qu'ils se voyaient? Continua la rousse innocemment.

Hermione essaya de se calmer et hocha la tête. Elle fixa son regard vers la table, prit son verre en main et but quelques gorgés d'eau pour gagner du temps. Elle soupira faiblement et tenta de garder une voix calme pour répondre à son amie.

\- Oui, ils ont déjeuné ensemble une fois. Et elle est venue samedi à la boutique avec tous les autres amis de George. Mais je ne savais pas qu'elle allait lui rendre visite comme ça.

\- Et… Ça ne te fait rien?

Ginny la fixait d'un regard curieux et compatissant.

\- Que veux-tu que ça me fasse Gin?

Hermione posait ses yeux partout sauf sur son amie.

\- Mione, la rousse lui prit doucement la main, tu peux me le dire si tu as de la peine ou si tu es jalouse. Je t'en ai parlé la dernière fois que nous en avons discuté, tu peux tout me dire.

Elle accentua la pression sur sa main et la brunette se tourna vers elle. Son regard sembla si rempli de douleur et de désespoir.

\- Je... Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui.

Ginny lui adressa un petit sourire pour la rassurer.

\- Je ne sais même pas quand c'est arrivé, continua Hermione, un jour j'étais avec lui et j'ai réalisé qu'il me faisait sentir toute bizarre. Que je ne n'avais plus pour lui que des sentiments amicaux...

La jeune fille tourna la tête et se mordilla l'intérieur des joues.

\- Et je déteste cette fille, je n'arrive même pas à prononcer son nom! Elle fait tout pour se rapprocher de George depuis qu'elle l'a vu aux Trois Balais, alors qu'elle n'avait même pas prit de ses nouvelles depuis la fin de la guerre!

\- Pourquoi tu ne parles pas de tout ça à mon frère?

Ginny frotta doucement le dos de son amie en réconfort.

\- Je ne peux pas Gin, dit Hermione en secouant la tête, il est loin de penser et d'être prêt pour une histoire d'amour. Et puis il ne me voit que comme sa meilleure amie, celle qui le soutient dans sa douleur, il ne me verra jamais autrement c'est certain. En plus même si tout allait bien dans sa vie, je ne serais jamais son genre de fille, on est si différent.

Elle adressa un petit sourire triste à la benjamine et se leva doucement du banc. Elle prit ses affaires, salua Ginny de la tête et s'enfuit de la Grande Salle. Elle ne voulait pas penser à tout ça, à ses sentiments, à sa jalousie, au fait que peut être en ce moment même George était avec _elle_... Elle courut presque à la bibliothèque, se réfugiant au milieu du réconfort que lui apportait les livres.

.

George avait été surpris quand il avait vu rentrer Angelina dans sa boutique. Encore plus quand elle lui avait avoué être venue seulement pour le voir. Ils avaient discuté une bonne partie de l'après-midi, elle lui avait parlé de l'anniversaire de sa petite sœur qui s'était bien déroulé et où les produits de George avaient eu un franc succès.

Sa sœur Ginny et Harry étaient passés le voir également et il avait ressenti un vrai bonheur. Ils avaient un moment en amoureux et ils avaient quand même pensé à lui. Le temps lui montrait ce qu'il occultait souvent, il n'était pas seul. Il avait Hermione bien sûr mais cela n'était pas comparable, elle était son ange, sa confidente. Il se rendait de plus en plus compte qu'il n'était pas présent pour sa famille, il allait remédier à cela.

Il aurait aimé qu'Harry et Ginny restent plus longtemps à la boutique, car pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il ne se sentait pas complètement à son aise, seul avec Angelina. Il ne savait pas si c'était dû au fait qu'elle était l'ex-petite amie de son jumeau, ou du fait qu'elle insistait pour passer du temps seule avec lui, ou encore à cette culpabilité sous-jacente qui lui disait qu'il perdait son temps à parler à une telle fille, qu'elle n'était pas Hermione, qu'elle n'avait pas été là pour lui quand il était au plus mal, qu'elle ne méritait pas d'accaparer son temps ainsi. Oui quelque chose clochait, il en était certain. Est-ce que Katie ou Alicia s'insinuaient dans sa vie comme ça? Après des mois de silence radio en plus. Certes, c'était lui qui avait voulu s'éloigner de tout mais il avait quand même gardé contact avec Lee. Et son ami ne lui forçait jamais la main pour le voir, il connaissait son état d'esprit actuel. George n'arrivait pas à voir les visites d'Angelina comme des rencontres amicales et innocentes.

Le rouquin sentit même le désir de la jeune fille de vouloir passer la soirée avec lui. Mais il en était hors de question, il n'avait pas envie de rester plus longtemps avec elle, si elle croyait pouvoir s'inviter chez lui, elle se mettait le doigt dans l'œil. Il la salua donc poliment en fermant la boutique, lui disant qu'il passait la soirée au Terrier. Il était certain que sa famille serait contente de le voir et il commençait ainsi sa bonne résolution. Il remarqua bien l'air déçu d'Angelina et se sentit un peu coupable, après tout elle n'était pas une méchante fille et ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être froid avec les gens. Mais il n'allait pas se forcer tout de même, un jumeau Weasley avait toujours fait ce qu'il voulait dans la vie et ce n'était pas maintenant que cela allait changer.

* * *

 **Prochain chapitre : Soirée chez les Weasley et une discussion très intéressante George/Hermy**


	14. Chapter 13

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je suis contente, j'ai de nouveaux lecteurs qui m'ont laissé de très belles review alors merci de tout coeur !**

 ** _MerPatata_ : Merci pour tes review mon frère :p enfin tu lis cette fic alléluia ! haha mais ne pleure pas trop hein ;) Love youu xoxo**

 **Oh je voulais vous prévenir ! J'ai fini d'écrire cette fic... C'était dur sincèrement :( elle me prend un peu aux tripes cette histoire alors bon... J'ai tout envoyé à ma BETA donc je vais dire la même chose que pour La Belle étoile, puisque elle est terminée, je peux publier un peu plus vite ^^ ça ne dépend que de vous ( je fais un peu de chantage j'avoue :p ) plus vous me laissez de review, plus je publie viiite :p**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR**

 **Page facebook : Browniejune**

 **Merci à ma BETATWIN**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 13 : A l'aube d'un nouveau départ

A peine avait-il poussé la porte d'entrée du Terrier, que George fut étouffé par l'étreinte de Molly Weasley. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle avec un sourire.

\- Oh mon chéri, je suis si heureuse que tu viennes nous voir.

Le rouquin sentit la culpabilité apparaître en lui, il avait vraiment trop longtemps délaissé sa famille. Son père apparut à son tour près de lui et le prit dans ses bras également.

\- Je suis désolé maman. Je vous promets d'être plus présent à partir de maintenant.

Molly avait bien sûr les larmes aux yeux et gratifia son fils d'un sourire resplendissant. Arthur, quant à lui, tapota avec tendresse le dos de George.

Dans le salon, il découvrit son petit frère accompagné d'une jeune femme qu'il connaissait bien.

\- Hé Ron, Verity!

\- George! S'écria la blonde en se précipitant vers son patron.

Elle l'enlaça avec chaleur puis fut suivie de Ron.

\- Ca fait plaisir de te voir. On parle souvent par hibou mais ça me manque de ne plus travailler avec toi.

Bien sûr les jumeaux Weasley avaient été des employeurs très agréables et s'étaient toujours bien entendus avec Verity.

George lui répondit par un sourire désolé.

\- Je suis aussi content de vous voir tous les deux.

\- Tu as décidé de revenir un peu à la maison? Demanda Ron.

\- Oui, je vous ai délaissé trop longtemps.

Le benjamin tapota l'épaule de son frère, un peu avec brusquerie fidèle à lui-même, afin de le rassurer et de le réconforter. Ron n'en voulait pas à son frère, il était heureux du fait qu'il se rende compte de son absence et qu'il y remédie, qu'il se sente prêt à être entouré de sa famille, c'était un pas de plus vers le bonheur.

Le repas fut délicieux et chaleureux, une vraie bulle de chaleur pour George. Il ne pensa seulement au fait qu'il aurait aimé qu'Hermione soit là.

Entre deux plats, George comprit que Verity venait souvent au Terrier pour le plus grand bonheur de ses habitants. Arthur et Molly lui étaient reconnaissants de si bien gérer la boutique avec leur fils. Et Ron la regardait avec adoration. D'ailleurs au moment où George commençait à se poser des questions, son petit frère fit une annonce.

\- Euh maman, papa, George, on voulait vous dire qu'avec Verity et bien… On est ensemble, fit-il maladroitement, les joues rouges.

\- C'est bien, répondit sobrement avec Arthur avec un sourire.

\- Oh je suis si heureuse, sanglota Molly émue, nous t'aimons beaucoup Verity!

La jeune fille rougit de gêne et de plaisir.

George se contenta de leur lancer un grand sourire, il était vraiment heureux pour eux. Il n'aurait jamais pensé à un tel couple mais il était loin d'être un expert en relations amoureuses de toute façon.

\- Hé attendez! Ça veut dire que vous ne travaillez pas beaucoup à la boutique j'imagine... Plaisanta-t-il.

Tous rirent, comblés d'entendre George faire un peu d'humour, c'était si rare...

.

\- Hermione! Tu m'as manqué hier tu sais ... Fit George en embrassant son amie sur la joue.

La jeune fille venait d'arriver chez le rouquin pour passer la soirée avec lui comme à leur habitude.

\- Ah bon? Pourtant tu étais bien entouré non? Dit-elle d'une voix amère qu'elle ne put cacher.

Le garçon releva un sourcil intrigué par son ton et son insinuation.

\- Comment sais-tu que j'ai vu du monde hier? Et puis de toute façon, je peux voir qui je veux, ça ne sera jamais pareil qu'avec toi, répondit-il nonchalamment.

Le cœur battant un peu plus fort à cause de sa dernière phrase, Hermione grommela à peine le prénom de sa meilleure amie.

\- Ginny...

\- Ah oui elle est passée avec Harry à la boutique! Et devine quoi, j'ai une bonne nouvelle!

La peur s'insinua en Hermione, elle était persuadée qu'il allait annoncer qu'il sortait avec _l'autre_. Elle grimaça de tristesse et d'appréhension. Et ne put d'ailleurs pas retenir une remarque acerbe.

\- Ça doit avoir un rapport avec... _Angelina_ , dit-elle, le dégoût remarquablement prononcé quand elle articula son prénom.

\- Quoi?

Le sourire qu'arborait George s'évanouit tout à fait et il fronça les sourcils.

\- Non enfin, ça n'a rien avoir avec elle. Qu'est-ce tu as aujourd'hui? Tu as passé une mauvaise journée?

Devant son ton interrogateur et inquiet, Hermione soupira et secoua la tête. Elle se contenta de mettre un peu de distance entre eux en allant s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon. Mais à son grand désarroi, il la rejoignit et s'installa près d'elle.

\- Aller viens là, fit-il en passant son bras autour des épaules de la sorcière pour la rapprocher de lui. Tu veux que je te l'annonce cette nouvelle alors?

Elle se contenta de se taire et de hocher la tête.

\- Ron et Verity sortent ensemble.

Hermione laissa échapper un soupir soulagé et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire.

\- Mais c'est super! S'écria-t-elle heureuse pour eux, pour son meilleur ami et pour elle-même, puisque cela n'avait aucun rapport avec la vie amoureuse de George.

Elle se tourna vers son ami, emplie de joie. Mais son sourire diminua un peu, troublée par la proximité de leurs visages.

\- Je savais que ça te ferait plaisir.

\- Comment l'as-tu su?

\- J'ai dîné au Terrier hier soir et ils étaient là. Ils l'ont annoncé pendant le repas.

\- Tu as passé la soirée au Terrier?

La voix de la jeune fille était émue, il était allé voir sa famille, seul et de son plein gré, il avançait... Elle était fière de lui.

\- Oui, souffla-t-il en plaçant une mèche de cheveux d'Hermione derrière son oreille d'un geste naturel.

La jeune fille trembla un peu et eut du mal à respirer.

\- Tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas alors? Pourquoi tu semblais contrariée?

La brunette ferma les yeux, il était trop près, son regard trop intense, sa voix trop douce... Elle ne pouvait pas avouer qu'elle brûlait de jalousie sachant que _l'autre_ était venue le voir au magasin.

\- Hermione?

George souleva le menton de la jeune fille pour l'inciter à ouvrir les yeux, il ne comprenait pas son attitude. Pourquoi était-elle si bouleversée?

\- Ce n'est rien, répondit-elle en soulevant les paupières.

\- Ca n'a pas l'air d'être rien. A moins que tu ne veuilles pas m'en parler... Je comprendrais, tu n'es pas obligée de tout me dire après tout.

Sa voix blessée était comme un poignard dans le cœur d'Hermione, elle ne voulait pas qu'il croit qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en lui, qu'elle lui cachait des choses.

\- George, c'est juste… Que je ne l'aime pas cette fille.

\- Qui? Angie? Demanda-t-il surpris.

La sorcière grimaça et hocha la tête.

\- Mais pourquoi? Mes autres amis tu les aimes bien non?

\- Je ne les connais pas beaucoup à part Lee mais ils m'ont fait une meilleure impression qu'elle.

Elle souffla un bon coup avant de dire la vérité, espérant qu'il ne percevrait pas la jalousie dans sa voix.

\- Elle te fait du rentre dedans! Elle apparaît comme une fleur dans ta vie alors qu'elle n'était même pas là quand...

Hermione préféra se taire, elle ne voulait pas prononcer à voix haute ces mots-là.

\- Quand Fred est... mort. Je sais, dit-il avec un regard de souffrance. Quand toi tu étais là, ajouta-t-il ensuite en lui prenant une de ses mains puisque son bras était toujours autour de ses épaules.

La jeune fille appuya tout son corps contre lui, essayant de lui transmettre toute sa tendresse, toute sa force, tout son courage.

\- J'y ai pensé tu sais, qu'Angie était bizarre. Je m'en suis rendu compte, ne te fais pas de soucis pour ça d'accord?

\- D'accord.

\- Et puis... Tu n'as pas à être jalouse, je t'ai déjà dit que personne ne pouvait te remplacer! Tu es ma sorcière préférée au monde! Dit-il d'une voix taquine.

Hermione sentit ses joues rougir et essaya de se défendre.

\- Je ne suis pas jalouse George!

\- Mais oui, mais oui...

Elle le bouscula un peu en riant et il se contenta de resserrer sa prise autour d'elle. Oui elle était sa petite sorcière à lui, sa meilleure amie, son ange gardien et personne ne pourrait jamais égaler la merveilleuse jeune fille qu'elle était, pensa-t-il.

\- Au fait, Lee m'a envoyé un hibou aujourd'hui. On est invité à dîner chez lui jeudi soir, ça te va?

\- C'est très bien.

\- Et je te promets que je n'essaierai pas de te rendre jalouse avec ta copine...

\- George arrête!

Il lui répondit en riant et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire, malgré sa gêne. L'entendre rire était ce qu'elle préférait au monde.

* * *

 **Booon les choses s'éclaircissent sur le sujet Angelina ^^**

 **Vous êtes contents pour Ron et Verity ? :p**

 **Prochain chapitre : Soirée chez Lee et George avancera pas mal dans ses sentiments... ;)**

 **Bisousss à tous !**


	15. Chapter 14

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Vous avez été nombreux à me laisser une review et beaucoup d'entre elles étaient très belles encore une fois. De nouveaux lecteurs sont arrivés d'ailleurs :) et donc pour vous remercier je publie aujourd'hui comme je vous l'avais promis. Et oui plus vous me laissez des messages, plus je publie vite :p CQFD haha**

 **Réponses aux guests :**

 ** _AD Stark_ : Merci à toi pour ta review et voilà la suite :)**

 ** _Avoline_ : Je répond à te review ici car je ne l'avais pas lue quand on se parlait sur messenger ! Je te remercie donc encore une fois ;) dis donc si tu l'a lue aussi vite c'est qu'elle t'a plu effectivement :p Tu me fais très plaisir en me disant que mes persos sont fidèles au canon ! Surtout pour Ron, en effet je déteste le bashing Ron, c'est un perso que j'aime comme les autres et je ne vois pas l'intérêt de le dénigrer, c'est une voie facile à prendre et totalement OOC en plus donc merci ! Oui j'adore ça aussi dans leur relation :D Je t'envoie des bisous !**

 ** _Cha_ : Et coucou ma chère lectrice que j'ai croisé sur le Répertoire ;) Déjà je suis heureuse que mon histoire et mon écriture te plaisent ! Merci de tout coeur de me dire que j'ai réussi à garder les caractères fidèles au canon, c'est un grand compliment pour un auteur de fanfic :) Je suis heureuse qu'on ait le même point de vu sur le deuil de George et sur la mise en place de leur relation, c'est toujours délicat une situation comme ça mais si tu trouve cela réaliste, crédible, complexe... J'ai réussi mon travail ;) Et tu as absolument raison pour la longueur des chapitres, je m'en rend compte et on me le dit aussi :/ C'est pour ça que je suis plus régulière dans mes publications, pour palier à ce manque. J'ai vraiment des difficultés à ne pas scinder certains passages c'est pour ça ^^ En tout cas merci encore et à bientôt !**

 ** _Aventure_ : Heureuse que ça te plaise toujours autant :) merci !**

 **Bon aujourd'hui on entre un peu dans la tête de George, il réalise doucement hein, c'est un mec faut pas trop lui en demander pour les sentiments :p haha Bisousss à tous !**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR sauf l'histoire**

 **Merci à ma BETATWIN**

 **Page facebook : _Browniejune_ ( d'ailleurs merci à celles qui sont devenues fan :D j'adore parler avec vous là-bas! )**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Que l'on s'aime à peu près

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pu croire, Hermione passait une bonne soirée chez Lee, avec le groupe d'amis de George. Bien sûr il lui avait été difficile de cacher sa froideur quand elle avait dû saluer Angelina, ce qui fut totalement réciproque, mais elle était heureuse de voir les autres. Elle avait beaucoup discuté avec Katie, celle avec qui elle parlait le plus à Poudlard. La jeune fille lui racontait sa vie de joueuse Quidditch professionnelle et bien qu'Hermione n'aimait pas beaucoup ce sport, elle était heureuse pour Katie, la voir si passionnée était vraiment agréable. Alicia se joignait de temps en temps à la conversation mais restait le plus souvent avec Angelina, puisque la jeune femme noire ne lui avait pas adressé un seul mot. Hermione n'allait pas s'en plaindre bien sûr et était plus que satisfaite de ne pas avoir à jouer l'hypocrite.

Elle avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée à discuter avec Lee également, qui lui racontait dans les moindres détails son emploi au Ministère. Le jeune homme avait un certain talent oratoire, elle se souvint de ses commentaires durant les matchs de Quidditch à Poudlard d'ailleurs, il respirait la joie de vivre et Hermione adorait cela. Elle comprenait enfin pourquoi il était si proche des jumeaux à l'école, leurs caractères se correspondaient parfaitement.

Ce qui fit grimper son humeur en flèche également, fut l'attitude de George envers Angelina. Elle avait voulu se détacher un peu de lui ce soir, le laisser respirer et profiter de ses amis. Et bien sûr _l'autre_ avait essayé d'en tirer profit, s'approchant du rouquin, lui parlant le plus possible. Pourtant le jeune homme fut assez distant, il répondait toujours à ses discussions mais ne relançait jamais, il concentrait son attention sur ses autres amis et Hermione pouvait presque entendre la mâchoire serrée d'Angelina, grinçait de frustration.

Le début de soirée avait été agréable pour George, il avait été heureux de voir ses amis et de discuter avec eux. Il aimait regarder Hermione se sentir à l'aise dans le groupe et parler joyeusement avec Katie. Bien sûr il avait dû être assez froid avec Angie mais il ne s'en formalisait pas, il redeviendrait le George chaleureux avec elle quand elle aura fini son manège.

Ils avaient dégusté un très bon repas, l'ambiance était conviviale et il appréciait d'être chez Lee, il avait toujours trouvé son lieu de vie chaleureux, fidèle à l'image de son propriétaire.

Pourtant, plus le temps passait, plus il se sentait amer. Il voyait son meilleur ami accaparer Hermione, la faire sourire et rire. Elle ne faisait même plus attention à ce qui l'entourait, elle buvait ses paroles. Et George se sentit mal. Pourtant il n'aspirait qu'à la voir heureuse et joyeuse, elle était tellement importante pour lui, il ne voulait que le meilleur pour elle. Mais sans qu'il ne contrôle quoi que ce soit, cette vision d'elle avec Lee lui retournait le ventre.

Pour essayer d'oublier ce qu'il ressentait contre son gré, il s'excusa et se rendit dans le petit jardin qui entourait la maison de son ami. Il faisait plus que frais mais le froid effaça un peu son ressentiment. Il ferma les yeux et respira à plein poumon, l'air faisant son chemin en lui, gelant la brûlure qui s'était insinuée dans ses veines.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui, quelqu'un venait le rejoindre alors qu'il avait seulement envie d'être seul. Il espérait que ça ne soit pas Angelina dans son dos. Il préféra rester muet, peut être que le nouveau venu comprendrait son état d'esprit ainsi.

\- George, tout va bien?

Contre son gré, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en entendant la voix d'Hermione, qu'il se hâta de cacher avant de se retourner. Une bouffée de chaleur se répandit en lui quand il réalisa qu'elle était sortie pour lui, qu'elle s'était inquiétée, qu'elle avait laissé sa conversation avec Lee pour venir le rejoindre.

\- J'ai envie de rentrer, avoua-t-il en s'approchant doucement d'elle.

\- D'accord, on y va alors, répondit simplement Hermione.

Elle allait rentrer récupérer ses affaires quand il lui attrapa le poignet pour la retenir.

\- Tu veux bien rester avec moi cette nuit?

Sa voix était si troublée et incertaine que cela tordit le ventre de la sorcière.

\- Bien sûr.

Elle avait essayé de parler d'une voix assurée pour dissiper la peur qu'elle distinguait dans l'attitude George.

Ils étaient rentrés dans la maison tous les deux et avaient fait leur au revoir au groupe. Ils semblaient tous déçus de les voir partir mais avaient bien remarqué le changement de comportement du rouquin. Peut-être n'était-il pas encore prêt pour une telle soirée?

.

Couchés dans le lit de George, celui-ci était allongé sur le côté laissant à Hermione son dos comme seule vision de lui, leurs corps se frôlaient. Chacun pouvait sentir la chaleur de l'autre. Elle était tournée vers lui et passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux roux. Il somnolait presque sous la caresse quand elle prit la parole en chuchotant.

\- Tu n'as pas passé une bonne soirée?

Le jeune homme grimaça. Si, il avait vécu un bon moment, il avait pensé à son jumeau bien sûr mais la douleur avait été supportable. Le fait de voir Hermione parmi ses amis atténuait comme toujours l'impression du manque de Fred. Quand il passait de tels moments avec ses amis auparavant, son frère avait toujours était là mais Hermione jamais. Il ne pensait pas du tout qu'elle le remplaçait, il se rendait bien compte qu'il aimait la jeune fille autant qu'il aimait toujours son jumeau, mais la comparaison s'arrêtait là. Malgré toute l'affection qui lui portait, il ne la voyait pas comme une sœur, l'imaginer ainsi lui semblait même malsain. Il n'avait pas la même relation avec qu'elle qu'avec Fred, ils ne vivaient pas les mêmes choses. Contrairement à son frère, elle était d'ailleurs son opposé.

\- Si, j'étais content de les voir.

Il repensa à la sensation qui l'avait pris à la vision d'Hermione riant avec Lee. Il se rendait bien compte que depuis le début de leur relation fusionnelle, il était égoïste et possessif envers elle, il s'en voulait d'ailleurs pour cela. Etait-ce donc ça? Il n'espérait voir Hermione avec aucun autre homme? Devenait-il vraiment jaloux? Il ne se reconnaissait plus, il n'était plus le même garçon d'avant la mort de Fred, son côté joyeux, chaleureux et farceur peinait à resurgir. Il n'avait jamais connu les affres de l'égoïsme et de la jalousie avant aujourd'hui.

Il pensa que de toute façon, aucun homme n'arrivait à la cheville d'Hermione, elle était parfaite. Pourtant, comme un éclair de l'ancien lui réapparaissant, il espéra pouvoir étouffer sa jalousie pour le bonheur de la jeune femme, oui quand elle lui apprendra avoir trouvé quelqu'un, il se taira. Même si l'idée seulement le faisait souffrir atrocement.

\- Pourquoi as-tu voulu partir si tôt alors? Demanda Hermione, loin des tourments de son ami.

\- C'était un peu long et j'avais juste envie de n'être qu'avec toi.

La brunette était heureuse qu'il lui tourne le dos à cet instant, car elle était certaine que la joie irradiait son visage. Il lui disait si souvent de telles phrases, cela lui venait complètement naturellement et elle était si heureuse de savoir qu'il pensait ça d'elle. Son cœur s'accrochait toujours au moindre espoir malgré sa conscience qui tentait à chaque fois de le rabrouer.

Elle ne répondit rien et se contenta de continuer à jouer avec ses cheveux. Cela endormit complètement le jeune homme, ses caresses et sa tendresse avaient au moins le don de lui faire oublier ses pensées.

* * *

 **Au prochain chap, on entre encore plus dans les pensées de George et cela fera parti de mes passages préférés d'ailleurs ^^ je pense que ça vous plaira aussi ;) alors si vous voulez lire cela ce week-end, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire :p**


	16. Chapter 15

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **J'ai eu peur de ne pas pouvoir publier aujourd'hui car ce matin il y avait des travaux en bas de chez moi et je n'avais plus d'électricité ! Je vous laisse imaginer ma dépression... Alors je publie vite ce midi ( ils sont sûrement en pause déjeuner les ouvriers ) car j'ai peur qu'ils reviennent cet après-midi... Bref petit racontage de ma vie ^^**

 **Réponses aux review ( et vous m'avez gâtée ) :**

 **Cha : Oui ils se compliquent la vie tu as bien raison :p mais c'est toujours ce qui est intéressant dans une histoire d'amour hein ;) si c'était trop facile, on s'ennuierait ! Ah oui pour les hésitations entre deux formules je suis d'accord, c'est sûrement car j'ai les phrases en têtes et que ça ne sort pas vraiment comme je voudrais, comme nous en avions parlé sur messenger ;p Je te fais des gros bisous !**

 **Anaell : Si tu as aimé, tu vas beaucoup apprécié ce chapitre aujourd'hui alors ^^ On va bien être dans la tête de George ;) C'est un plaisir de savoir que tu distingues leurs sentiments ! Oui je suis vilaine avec mon chantage hein :p mais ça fonctionne bien, j'ai de magnifiques review comme la tienne qui à chaque fois me touche beaucoup... Oui c'est pas facile de terminer une histoire en général mais celle-ci encore plus... Merci ma fidèle lectrice adorée :) x3 x3**

 **Perroquet ( j'adore ton pseudo :p ) : Et bien wouaw merci pour tes mots et tes compliments qui m'ont beaucoup émue... Et puis de savoir que je t'ai fait aimé un nouveau pairing surtout avec les adjectifs que tu as utilisés me fait très plaisir ! Merci de tout coeur ! C'est des messages comme le tien qui me rendent fière :')**

 **Guest : Je suis très heureuse que tu suives toujours mes histoires :) Merci pour ta review et pour tes mots !**

 **Guest : Merci !**

 **Voilà, chaque semaine vous me laissez de plus en plus de messages juste magnifiques et qui me touchent vraiment, et je vous remercie ! Je vous laisse imaginer à quel point ça me rend émue et me motive ! Je vous embrasse tous très fort x3**

 **Bien je vous laisse avec ce chapitre où on entre directement dans la tête de George et je pense que vous allez apprecier ce qu'il s'y passe ^^**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR forever**

 **Merci à ma BETATWIN**

 **Page facebook : Browniejune**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Une étoile renaît d'un soleil qui s'éteint

George se levait toujours après Hermione le matin. Qu'elle dû aller en cours ou non, elle se préparait avant le petit déjeuner. Quand le jeune homme travaillait, il avait bien sûr moins de route à faire jusqu'à la boutique. Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait cette habitude depuis son enfance, prendre le temps d'émerger, bien au chaud dans son lit. Il aimait aussi traîner en pyjama et aurait voulu pouvoir le faire également à Poudlard. Mais se balader dans les couloirs froids du château en T-shirt et short lui coupait certainement l'envie. Alors il se contentait d'attendre que tous ses colocataires soient prêts afin de se rendre à la salle de bain à son tour.

Et cette habitude persistait. Il sursautait quand il entendait le réveil d'Hermione, de simples petits oisillons pourtant, gazouillant comme au lever du soleil. Il la sentait frotter de ses poings ses yeux gonflés de sommeil. Il la sentait se tourner vers lui, frictionner son petit nez contre son bras, son épaule ou son dos, ce qui était à sa portée donc et s'approcher de son visage pour déposer un tendre baiser sur sa joue. Puis il la sentait se lever du lit, marcher sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain et fermer doucement la porte.

Elle préparait toujours ses vêtements la veille pour le lendemain, elle les déposait près de la douche pour ne pas avoir à venir en serviette dans la chambre. Puisque ses habits étaient sur l'étagère libérée à son nom, dans le placard de la chambre de George, attenante à la salle de bain. Mais il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle se balade avec une serviette autour de son corps devant lui, pour qu'il ne l'imagine malheureusement.

Cela avait commencé le premier matin, après la nuit de Noël qu'ils avaient passée ensemble. Sans qu'il ne le souhaite, il entendit Hermione s'activer à se préparer. Et son imagination avait suivie. Il visualisait parfaitement la jeune fille devant le miroir, secouer la tête de dépit devant son visage chiffonné et ses cheveux en bataille. Puis se déshabiller en tournant les yeux, seulement car elle n'était pas le genre de femme à s'extasier devant ses courbes, au contraire. Il l'imaginait se rendre dans la douche, faire couler l'eau brûlante sur son corps, provoquant ainsi des plaques rouges sur sa peau. Il imaginait sa main pleine de savon s'activer, créant une fine couche de mousse sur sa chair et dans ses cheveux. Puis il l'imaginait se rincer son abondante masse brune, essayer de la démêler sans grand succès. Et finalement, il voyait parfaitement son petit corps enveloppé dans une grande serviette, le tissu épongeant chaque goutte d'eau collée à sa peau.

A chaque fois qu'elle passait la nuit chez lui, il imaginait cette scène le matin. Cela le rendait presque fou. Il se sentait si coupable d'avoir une telle vision de sa meilleure amie. Avant qu'ils ne soient si proches, il n'avait jamais pensé à Hermione de cette façon. Quand ils étaient plus jeunes encore, il l'avait vue et entendue se rendre à la salle de bain du Terrier mais il n'y avait jamais pensé. C'était Hermione, l'amie de son petit frère et du survivant, sa potentielle belle-sœur même puisqu'il avait toujours cru que Ron et elle se marieraient un jour. Il n'avait jamais fait attention à son physique, à part ses cheveux bien sûr. Il n'avait même jamais eu l'idée de penser à elle comme n'importe quelle fille, tout simplement.

Et aujourd'hui la vision d'Hermione sous la douche qu'il imaginait, restait ancrée sur sa rétine. Cela lui arrivait même d'y penser quand ils étaient ensemble. La première fois que cela s'était passé, c'était le soir du nouvel an. Quand elle avait glissé ses doigts sur son visage, des flashs de la jeune fille trempée ou seulement vêtue d'une serviette lui étaient apparus. Puis quelques fois quand elle parlait, ou se mordait les lèvres, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir envie d'avancer sa main et de toucher du bout des doigts sa bouche. Il imaginait aussi ses cheveux récalcitrants au démêlage quand il prenait une mèche brune dans sa main pour la placer derrière son oreille.

Ses visions le rendaient fou oui. Il se demandait si c'était dû au fait qu'il n'était malheureusement et sobrement qu'un homme avec des besoins qui n'avait d'ailleurs plus connu aucune relation depuis presque un an. Lui qui avait été avec de nombreuses filles, pas des centaines bien sûr, mais il était certain qu'avec son jumeau, il n'avait jamais connu de difficulté pour draguer.

Son esprit pourtant, lui disait qu'il n'était pas prêt à ressortir avec une femme. Son cœur ne pouvait et ne voulait pas être amoureux. Et son corps ne ressentait pas le besoin de coucher avec une femme. Alors non, ses visions n'étaient pas dues à son abstinence, il ne pouvait se contenter de cette excuse.

Certains auraient pu lui dire tout simplement, qu'être près d'une jeune femme, serrés dans un lit, était propice à l'imagination. Mais il ne voulait pas voir Hermione comme n'importe quelle femme réveillant son désir.

D'ailleurs elle n'était pas comme toutes les autres filles. Il ne réfléchissait pas à son physique. Etait-elle jolie? Peut-être. Il ne mettait de mot sur ses traits, sur son corps. La beauté était si subjective de toute façon. Ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'elle était parfaite. Tout le monde avait des défauts, c'est un fait certain mais il s'en fichait, il la trouvait juste parfaite, dans tout son ensemble. Et penser à elle comme le faisait son imagination, ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose : Hermione lui plaisait.

Il était complètement chamboulé par ce fait. Hermione lui plaisait, il avait envie d'elle, envie de la toucher, de la caresser... Et puisque cela n'était pas un simple désir physique, il savait que cela était donc plus. Il ne voulait même pas y penser pour l'instant. Elle était sa meilleure amie, sa confidente, leur relation était aussi forte et belle tout en étant différente de celle qu'il avait eue avec son jumeau.

Il aurait tant aimé que Fred soit là, il aurait voulu lui parler de tout ça, de ce qu'il ressentait pour la sorcière. Peut-être aurait-il pu l'aider. Une fois de plus, il était perdu sans lui.

Il émergea de toutes ses pensées tourmentées quand Hermione sortit de la salle de bain. Elle lui adressa un sourire et un "bonjour". Elle était toute habillée et avait attaché ses cheveux encore humides en une sorte de chignon sans forme. Elle s'approcha à nouveau du rouquin, déposa un baiser encore une fois sur sa joue et le quitta pour rejoindre la cuisine. Elle devait sûrement croire qu'il dormait complètement quand elle se levait.

L'odeur de son savon qui emplissait la chambre et son nouveau baiser avaient au moins le don de lui donner envie de se lever. Il n'aspirait qu'à la rejoindre.

Il adorait sortir de son lit pour la découvrir dans la cuisine, préparant le petit déjeuner. Il l'aidait toujours d'ailleurs. C'était dans ces moments-là, qu'il avait vraiment l'impression de vivre complètement avec elle. Et ce dont il était certain, c'était qu'il voulait que cette impression ne le quitte jamais.

.

Hermione était en retard ce vendredi matin, elle courut presque pour se rendre en cours d'Histoire de la magie. Heureusement que le fantôme professeur ne se rendait même pas compte quand un élève était absent. Malgré sa respiration essoufflée, elle avait un grand sourire quand elle s'installa à la place que lui avaient gardée Ginny et Luna.

\- C'est mon frère qui te rend heureuse comme ça? Demanda la rousse, attirant ainsi le regard intéressé de la serdaigle sur Hermione.

\- Il me rend toujours heureuse, avoua la brunette en rougissant.

\- Tu as dormi chez George hier soir? Interrogea Luna.

Apparemment la jeune fille avait deviné depuis plus longtemps que Ginny, qu'Hermione passait ses soirées et découchait du château pour se rendre chez le rouquin, mais elle avait gardé cela pour elle heureusement.

\- Oui et hier soir nous avons dîné chez Lee avec tout le groupe.

\- Et il y avait _l'autre_ du coup? Demanda Ginny en grimaçant.

\- Malheureusement oui, répondit Hermione, mais George ne lui a pas beaucoup accordé d'importance, il parlait à peine quand elle essayait d'attirer son attention. En fait, mardi soir nous en avons d'ailleurs discuté tous les deux.

\- Vous avez parlé d'elle?

\- Oui, j'ai dû avouer que je ne l'aimais pas... Je lui ai expliqué pourquoi et il était d'accord avec moi! Il la trouve bizarre alors il va être un peu distant avec elle.

\- Mais c'est génial ça, fit Ginny.

\- Par contre il a compris que j'étais jalouse d'elle...

Ses deux amies gloussèrent.

\- C'est un peu flagrant Hermione de toute façon, dit Luna avec un sourire.

\- Et qu'a-t-il dit par rapport à ça? Demanda la rouquine.

\- Il s'est un peu moqué de moi mais il m'a aussi confié que je n'avais pas à l'être. Que j'étais sa sorcière préférée au monde.

\- J'adore mon frère!

Ginny tapa sur la table dans son enthousiasme et toute la classe se retourna vers elle, sauf Binns bien sûr. Hermione pensa que c'était une chance qu'elles soient en Histoire de la magie, elles n'auraient jamais pu avoir une telle conversation dans un autre cours… Elle se sentait déjà coupable de ne pas avoir pris de notes jusqu'à présent...

* * *

 **Alors ? Je dois avouer que c'est l'un de mes passages préférés ce petit moment dans la tête de notre rouquin ^^**

 **Prochain chap : Saint Valentin et Grande Révélation pour George !**


	17. Chapter 16

**Bonjour et bon dimanche !**

 **Perroquet : Et bien quoi te dire ? Tu m'as encore très émue avec tes mots... Merci de comprendre que leur relation, la romance prenne son temps, qu'il faille attendre que George soit prêt ! Beaucoup se languissent que les choses avancent un peu plus, ce que je peux comprendre et également apprécier puisque cela veut dire qu'ils aiment leur histoire et qu'ils se languissent. Mais tu as mis le doigt sur ce que j'essaie de faire :) d'ailleurs George va réaliser ses sentiments mais ils ne vont pas se sauter dessus pour autant :) Les étapes sont très importantes pour cette relation et je ne pouvais pas les "mettre" ensemble sans qu'ils soient tous les deux et surtout George, prêts. Donc merci encore, de tout coeur, pour tes mots, ta jolie métaphore du bonbon :p, tes compliments... J'ai été extrêmement touchée :') Et j'espère que cette suite te plaira, vu tout ce que tu m'as écris, j'ai peur de te décevoir ^^**

 **On a atteint et dépassé les 100 review ! Wouaw je vous remercie sincèrement et je suis très heureuse que cette histoire vous plaise autant !**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR**

 **Page facebook : _Browniejune_**

 **Merci à ma BETATWIN**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Je craque sous le poids de l'espérance

Hermione ne savait pas quoi penser de la Saint Valentin. Elle connaissait bien sûr l'origine religieuse et moldue de cette fête qui, passant le temps, était devenue une journée célébrant l'amour. Même les sorciers se faisaient un plaisir à la fêter. La jeune fille n'avait qu'à admirer la nouvelle décoration du château et plus particulièrement de la Grande Salle, pour s'en rendre compte. En soi, c'était une jolie idée de célébrer l'amour, malgré l'overdose de rose et de cœurs en papier, elle appréciait l'ambiance de son école. Bien sûr, elle aurait pu se moquer gentiment de tous ces amoureux transis qui s'offraient de nombreux cadeaux se battant dans l'échelle de la niaiserie. Ce qui aurait pu l'irriter, elle l'avouait bien, était le fait même que certains attendaient cette journée spécialement pour déclarer leur flamme, comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas faire de cadeaux ou dire "je t'aime" les autres jours de l'année...

Pour ce qui était de l'aspect commercial, comme disait certain, elle n'était pas plus méprisante que ça. Chacun faisait son travail et les commerçants avaient bien raison de profiter de cette "générosité annuelle".

Elle pensait d'ailleurs que certaines personnes critiquant à foison cette fête, étaient surtout amères. Amères d'être seules.

Non Hermione pour sa part, essayait de voir le bon côté des choses, les sourires éblouissants des couples, l'espoir imprégnant les amoureux secrets, l'amour visible dans de nombreux regards...

Donc non elle ne critiquait pas la Saint Valentin malgré son statut de célibataire. Pourtant elle ne s'en réjouissait pas non plus puisque le seul homme avec qui elle voulait passer cette journée, était son ami, son ami qui était à mille lieux de ressentir de l'amour pour elle.

Hermione avait même peur, elle était seule au château puisque Ginny passait la journée avec Harry et Luna était partie chercher elle ne savait quelles créatures imaginaires célébrant l'amour. Elle n'avait donc pas osé demander à George de passer ce dimanche ensemble puisque c'était la Saint Valentin. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense à un rendez-vous amoureux. Et puis, elle ignorait même s'il avait des projets avec une autre fille, peut être avec _l'autre_ d'ailleurs... Sa jalousie la rongeait.

.

George était un idiot. C'était le mot qu'il ne cessait de se répéter. Le week-end ils se voyaient toujours, Hermione dormait même souvent chez lui et cette fois-ci, il n'avait pu la voir que la veille et rapidement puisqu'il travaillait. Elle était passée à la boutique avec Ginny et Luna, comme beaucoup d'élèves d'ailleurs qui venaient acheter un cadeau de Saint Valentin. Le rouquin ne comptait même plus le nombre de philtres d'amour ou de chocolats ensorcelés qu'il avait vendus.

Il n'avait pas invité Hermione à passer la journée avec lui ce dimanche tout simplement car il avait eu peur qu'elle ne le repousse. Qu'elle ne voit cette invitation comme autre chose qu'une invitation amicale ou pire, qu'elle soit déjà prise. Il était certain qu'elle aurait des demandes de soupirants et cela le désespérait. Il aurait voulu avoir le courage de lui demander de passer cette stupide fête avec lui et personne d'autre. Mais il semblait que son courage de gryffondor le désertait quand il s'agissait de la jeune fille.

Il avait reçu une lettre d'Angelina. Il était donc certain maintenant qu'elle voulait vivre une histoire avec lui, et pas seulement amicale. George se demandait si elle était folle, si elle s'était vraiment remise de la mort de Fred ou encore si elle savait à quel point elle était égoïste. Elle ne voulait sortir avec lui que pour avoir l'impression d'être encore avec Fred. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, George ne voulut pas être confondu avec son frère, cela lui broyait le cœur d'être traité comme un homme simplement interchangeable.

Il ne lui avait même pas répondu, il attendait de la voir face à face pour lui exposer le fond de sa pensée. Il espérait presque qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'elle faisait, que la douleur et la perte la faisait agir comme ça.

Il se demandait si montrer sa lettre et confier les conclusions qu'il en avait tirées à Hermione était une bonne idée. Sa meilleure amie n'aimait pas Angelina et il ignorait comment elle allait réagir à tout ça. Mal sûrement. Non pour l'instant, il ne lui dirait rien. De toute façon, elle serait finalement satisfaite puisqu'il s'éloignera d'Angie.

Quand il pensa à la conversation qu'ils avaient eu tous les deux sur Angelina, quand il avait l'avait traitée de jalouse pour la taquiner, il espérait que cela soit réel. Qu'Hermione soit jalouse, qu'elle veuille qu'il ne soit qu'à elle comme lui voulait qu'elle ne soit qu'à lui. Mais c'était une pensée idiote, Hermione ne le voyait pas comme ça, il allait absolument falloir brider son imagination avant d'aller trop loin. Il avait déjà le cœur brisé, il ne voulait pas y rajouter une ridicule peine de cœur. Hermione était sa meilleure amie, elle serait là pour lui durant toute sa vie et il allait se contenter de son amitié. Il pensa même que ces sentiments lui passeraient, après tout elle était sa sauveuse, son ange, c'était bien logique et légitime qu'il ait une sorte de coup de cœur pour elle...

Il ne pouvait pas finir cette journée de malheur dans l'incertitude, il fallait absolument qu'il voit Hermione. Rassemblant tout son courage, il partit à la nuit tombée de chez lui pour rejoindre Poudlard. Il fallait qu'il la trouve, qu'il lui parle, qu'il soit avec elle. Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'elle passe cette fête sans Valentin. Il n'osait même pas imaginer la découvrir avec un garçon...

.

Cela lui avait pris de nombreuses minutes pour enfin la trouver, il n'avait plus la carte du maraudeur pour lui faciliter la vie. Il avait réfléchit à l'endroit où elle pouvait être, c'était l'heure du repas et logiquement elle aurait dû être dans la Grande Salle. Mais il avait pensé, une fois aux portes du château, à utiliser le sortilège de traçage _Pointe au nord_ pour la localiser rapidement et sa baguette ne lui avait pas indiqué cet endroit mais la bibliothèque. Bien sûr, c'était évident, pendant que tout le monde dînait, elle travaillait...

George la trouvait vraiment trop mignonne, seule à une table, concentrée sur son parchemin et un crayon moldu dans les cheveux retenant une espèce de chignon. Il l'avait vu ainsi des milliers de fois quand il était encore à Poudlard mais il n'avait encore jamais réalisé à quel point il la trouvait parfaite comme ça, à quel point il pouvait rester des heures à simplement l'admirer sans s'ennuyer une seule seconde.

Il s'approcha d'elle doucement et s'assit sur la chaise voisine de la sienne. Elle ne releva même pas la tête vers lui quand elle lui adressa la parole.

\- Non Gin je ne viendrai pas dîner avec vous, je t'ai déjà dit que j'irai dans les cuisines plus tard.

\- Je peux venir avec toi? J'ai pas encore mangé moi non plus.

Hermione se fit mal à la nuque en relevant vivement la tête. Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand elle découvrit son interlocuteur.

\- George! Qu'est-ce tu fais à Poudlard?

\- Tu n'es pas contente de me voir?

\- Bien sûr que si idiot, fit-elle en secouant la tête.

\- J'avais envie de passer du temps avec toi, on ne s'est presque pas vu du week-end...

Les yeux de la jeune fille brillèrent de bonheur, elle lui manquait.

\- Tu peux venir dîner avec moi alors.

\- Parfait! Range tout ça, j'ai faim!

\- Mais je n'ai pas terminée George.

\- Tu finiras plus tard, après tout vous avez encore une semaine de vacances.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard faussement mauvais tandis qu'il l'aidait à récupérer ses affaires.

Elle n'en revenait pas qu'il soit venu au château seulement pour la voir, parce qu'elle lui avait manqué... Surtout aujourd'hui. Cela impliquait d'ailleurs qu'il ne passait pas la soirée avec une autre fille! Elle était aux anges.

\- Personne ne t'a vu te balader dans les couloirs? Demanda Hermione tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les cuisines.

\- Pas grand monde, ils sont tous en train de dîner je te rappelle. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi tu n'y étais pas toi non plus?

\- Je voulais finir mon devoir.

\- Je suis certain que ce n'est pas la seule raison.

Ils étaient arrivés et George avait chatouillé la poire du tableau devant lui. Ils s'installèrent à une petite table et malgré le fait que les elfes soient occupés avec le repas de la Grande Salle, les créatures tinrent tout de même à les servir comme des rois, en dépit les sollicitudes d'Hermione.

\- Comment fais-tu pour me connaître autant? Fit la sorcière pour répondre à la phrase précédente du rouquin.

\- Tu me connais par cœur toi aussi maintenant, dit-il avec un sourire. Alors tu m'expliques?

\- C'est la Saint Valentin.

\- Je sais.

\- Et j'ai vu des couples toute la journée, je voulais un peu de répit ce soir, avoua-t-elle.

Le jeune homme avala sa salive avant de poser la question qui l'avait rendu dingue toute la journée.

\- Tu n'as pas reçu d'invitation aujourd'hui?

\- Si, une.

George ne put cacher un regard douloureux.

\- Mais je ne suis pas intéressée.

\- Ah bon? S'enquit-il d'une voix fébrile.

\- Oui c'est un gentil garçon, un serdaigle mais...

\- Mais?

\- Mais j'ai déjà, comment dire... Des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Hermione fuyait absolument les yeux de son ami, le cœur battant à tout rompre, certaine qu'il allait deviner qu'elle parlait de lui.

Pourtant George était à mille lieux des pensées de la brune, la jalousie et la souffrance s'étaient emparées de lui. Son ange, sa confidente, sa meilleure amie, aimait quelqu'un d'autre. Et il réalisa. Il réalisa qu'il voulait qu'elle l'aime lui, comme lui l'aimait. Il avait enfoui ce sentiment inconscient depuis si longtemps... Et pourtant il était bien là depuis le début, attendant le bon moment pour lui éclater au visage. L'amour. Cette connerie qu'était l'amour. Le jour de la Saint Valentin en plus il se rendait compte de ses sentiments, plus niais et prévisible il n'y avait pas.

Il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps avec elle, il avait besoin de s'éloigner, de laisser son esprit souffler. Il se leva alors prestement de sa chaise, bousculant un peu la table et surprenant Hermione.

\- Alors cet homme est plus que chanceux, marmonna-t-il avant de s'enfuir sous les yeux éberlués de la jeune fille.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Ca c'est fait ! George se réveille ^^ j'espère que vous êtes heureuses :) et donc leur relation va un peu accélérer maintenant puisqu'ils ont tous les deux compris leurs sentiments :) mais attention, vous voyez bien comment ils sont quand ça concerne les sentiments de l'autre, complètement aveugles ^^**

 **Aller je vous souhaite de Joyeuses Pâques :) et mangez pleins de chocolats ! A mercredi x3**


	18. Chapter 17

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé un bon et grand week-end et que vous n'avez pas eu de crise de foie d'avoir trop mangé de chocolat ^^**

 **Bien, vous m'avez fait rire avec vos dernières review, vous avez absolument raison, ils sont les deux des handicapés sentimentaux dixit Lulla :p**

 **Et aujourd'hui, vous n'allez pas être contents haha déjà ce chapitre est transitoire mais tout de même important :) Il faut bien qu'ils réfléchissent tous les deux sur eux mêmes, sur la situation et qu'ils avancent enfin, surtout George ! Que notre rouquin commence réellement aller mieux :)**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR**

 **Merci à ma BETATWIN**

 **Page facebook : _Browniejune_**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Pour moi je n'ai plus de respect

Hermione ne comprenait pas, qu'avait bien pu penser George pour s'enfuir ainsi? Elle était restée choquée plusieurs minutes devant sa réaction puis s'était empressée de retourner à la Tour des Gryffondor pour attendre sa meilleure amie. Elle avait absolument besoin de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Et tu dis qu'il s'est enfui après que tu aies avoué avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un?

\- C'est ça Gin.

La rouquine lui lança un regard taquin avant d'exposer sa pensée.

\- Hermione, tu es la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse et pourtant tu es complètement aveugle quand il s'agit de mon frère.

La brune fronça les sourcils.

\- Il vient te voir aujourd'hui, à la Saint Valentin, il t'avoue en gros que tu lui manquais et il s'enfuit, complètement chamboulé, quand tu lui dis être amoureuse d'un garçon. C'est évident!

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui est si évident...

\- Il t'aime idiote!

\- Je le sais ça qu'il m'aime, il tient à moi, il me l'a déjà dit, fit Hermione les joues roses.

\- Mais c'est bien plus que ça, il t'aime comme toi tu l'aimes!

\- Tu… Tu dis n'importe quoi Gin, bégaya son amie.

\- Hermione, tu es la personne la plus importante au monde pour lui, même plus que sa famille je pense. C'est toi qui le rend heureux, tu le fais revivre, comment ne peut-il pas t'aimer? Et le pauvre a cru que tu parlais d'un autre homme que lui tout à l'heure, il doit être mort de jalousie en ce moment même.

La brunette se contenta de regarder la plus jeune avec des yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Fais-moi confiance Mione, je suis certaine de ce que je dis.

\- Je sais pas... Ça serait trop beau pour être vrai, soupira l'aînée quand elle eut repris ses esprits.

\- Demande-lui alors.

\- Mais ça va pas?! Jamais je ne lui dirai une chose pareille, je ne veux pas gâcher notre relation.

\- Alors vous allez rester deux idiots amoureux l'un de l'autre en secret pendant longtemps.

Hermione lui lança un regard mauvais et préféra ne pas répondre. Elle alla directement rejoindre de son lit, même si elle était certaine de ne pas s'endormir avant un moment. Ginny et ses idées farfelues...

.

Elle était amoureuse. Hermione était amoureuse d'un garçon.

George savait que ce moment arriverait un jour, il avait juste espéré le plus tard possible... Et à présent ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'elle ne le soit que de lui.

Ce n'était pas juste un coup de cœur, un béguin, une attirance. Non c'était plus que tout ça, il l'aimait. George aimait Hermione. Et elle en aimait un autre. Comment en étaient-ils en arrivés là?

Lui qui avait toujours tout eu dans la vie, Fred était sa seule souffrance, sa seule douleur. Et Hermione qui s'était imposée sans vraiment le vouloir, lui apportait tout le contraire. S'ils avaient été dans une autre réalité, un autre monde, une vie où son jumeau était encore là, une vie où il était encore lui-même, il aurait tout fait pour séduire Hermione. Mais aujourd'hui comment pouvait-il faire cela? Comment une sorcière si merveilleuse pouvait aimer un homme si brisé? Il n'avait rien à lui offrir, ni bonne humeur, ni joie. Tout ce qu'un couple normal faisait, il ne pourrait le faire, sortir, inviter des amis, rire... Ses moments d'allégresse étaient si rares à présent et Hermione méritait tellement mieux.

Elle méritait l'homme parfait. Mais il n'existait pas. Et si un jour, elle avait bien voulu de lui, elle aurait mérité au moins son ancien lui, celui qu'il était avant la mort de Fred. Celui qu'il ne serait plus jamais. Mais pouvait-il au moins essayer de le redevenir?

.

Quand Hermione avait retrouvé George deux jours après, aucun des deux n'avaient abordé le sujet de la Saint Valentin. Le jeune homme ne lui avait pas demandé plus d'explications par rapport à ses sentiments et la jeune fille n'avait rapporté aucune des paroles de Ginny. Ils avaient tout simplement fait comme si de rien était, comme si George ne s'était pas enfui.

Par contre il lui avait parlé, il lui avait dit qu'il avait pris une décision. Qu'il ne supportait plus celui qu'il était devenu, triste et solitaire.

Hermione n'avait pas osé lui dire qu'il n'était pas que ça, qu'il était doux et tendre, complice et aimant, qu'à sa façon il était toujours drôle. Qu'elle comprenait qu'il soit plus réservé qu'auparavant, que c'était normal. Qu'importe sa personnalité, elle l'aimait quand même. Non, elle n'avait pas osé lui dire tout ça.

Alors elle l'avait écouté planifier ce qu'il voulait faire, enfin retourner dans les lieux représentatifs de Fred et surtout avouer à sa famille sa tentative de suicide. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il soit prêt pour de telles choses, elle se demandait pourquoi il devenait si radical tout à coup. Mais elle réussit à lui faire promettre de prendre quand même son temps et surtout elle voulait être là à chaque étape.

* * *

 **Prochain chap : George devient un peu plus entreprenant... Oulala ^^ et Dîner que vous allez apprecier, avec les amis de notre rouquin !**


	19. Chapter 18

**Bonjour et bon dimanche !**

 **J'ai publier un OS, peut être l'avez vous vu ^^ sinon e serai heureuse de savoir ce que vous en pensez :)**

 **Vous êtes de moins en moins à me laisser un petit mot, cette histoire ne vous plaît plu ? :(**

 **Heureusement j'ai toujours des fidèles au poste qui m'ont écrit des review me donnant la banane ! D'ailleurs je vous répond dans la semaine, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour le faire, j'en suis désolée... Même aujourd'hui, j'ai une journée chargée, donc je publie vite ce matin :)**

 ** _Beb'k_ : Merci pour ta review ! Tes mots m'ont fait très plaisir :) J'essaie de faire au mieux pour l'orthographe, il reste quand même des fautes mais je suis heureuse qu'il y en est très peu :) J'ai une super beta :p Tu as raison pour la longueur des chapitres, c'est mon plus gros défaut malheureusement et je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire tout simplement car pour moi, certains événements/passages de l'histoire doivent être bien distincts et je ne veux pas broder autour. Mais je comprend ta frustration ! D'ailleurs cela fait un moment maintenant que je publie deux chapitres par semaine au lieu d'un. Mais tu sais je préfère publier un chapitre court par semaine, qu'un long une fois par mois ou pire... Comme on peut voir souvent malheureusement. Merci encore en tout cas et j'espère que la fin de la fic te plaira :)**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JK**

 **Merci à ma BETATWIN**

 **Page facebook : _Browniejune_**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Je regrette l'innocence qu'on peut avoir dans notre enfance

George essaya d'accaparer Hermione encore plus souvent depuis la saint Valentin. Il se disait que plus elle passait du temps avec lui, moins elle en vivait avec ce potentiel amoureux. Il avait réfléchi, il devait être à Poudlard comme elle puisqu'elle ne sortait jamais, à part pour le voir. Les seuls autres garçons qu'elle voyait étaient ceux de sa famille et Harry. Ou peut-être Lee. Il pria Merlin pour que ça ne soit pas son meilleur ami.

En tout cas, elle ne lui avait jamais reparlé de ce garçon. Et lui profitait de chaque instant avec la sorcière, il était simplement heureux quand elle était à ses côtés. Il essaya même d'être encore plus proche d'elle, si c'était possible, physiquement du moins. Il avait réalisé adorer être en contact avec Hermione, depuis le début de leur relation. Cela avait été quelque chose de naturel, c'était juste un besoin ancré en eux. Mais aujourd'hui c'était devenu plus. Il eut peur qu'elle le repousse, qu'elle pense qu'il flirtait seulement avec elle mais non, elle se laissait toujours faire quand il se collait à elle en tremblant, quand il la serrait dans ses bras en respirant son odeur, quand il embrassait son visage, ses joues, son front, ses tempes avec toute la tendresse du monde. Il la sentait même frissonner à chaque fois, pour son plus grand plaisir. Il avait l'impression de ne pas la laisser indifférente dans ces moments-là.

Vu de l'extérieur, il savait qu'il ressemblait en tout point à un couple et il adorait ça. Imaginer qu'ils s'aimaient chacun l'un l'autre et qu'ils s'appartenaient.

.

Hermione aurait donné cher pour connaître les pensées de George. Depuis la Saint Valentin, il avait changé. Il voulait passer encore plus de temps avec elle, il était encore plus proche et tactile que d'habitude. Pas qu'elle s'en plaignait bien sûr, elle était dans tous ses états quand elle sentait ses lèvres sur sa peau, ses bras autour de son corps... Elle avait presque envie de pleurer de bonheur quelques fois devant l'amour qui lui donnait. Elle n'était pas comme Ginny, elle ne pensait pas que son amour équivalait le sien, qu'il avait les mêmes sentiments qu'elle, mais elle était bien consciente de toute l'affection qu'il avait pour elle. Et pour l'instant cela lui suffisait amplement, personne ne l'avait jamais aimé comme ça, si naturellement, elle sentait qu'elle était son lien avec la vie. Son souffle, ses battements de cœur.

Mais elle était quand même intriguée, elle aurait voulu savoir ce qui le perturbait comme ça. Malgré sa curiosité, elle ne dit rien, après tout il lui parlerait de lui-même quand il le voudrait. Pour l'instant, elle se contentait de profiter de la chance qu'elle avait.

.

Durant le mois de mars, les amis de George organisèrent une nouvelle soirée, chez Katie cette fois. Elle avait un grand appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse. Le repas ressembla assez au premier, tout le monde discutait gaiement, George, inquiet, surveillait Lee et Hermione, et Angelina ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Après tout il n'avait jamais répondu à sa lettre, en bien ou en mal, alors elle s'accrochait toujours.

Mais avant le dessert, le rouquin en eut marre et décida de parler à la jeune fille à part. Cela faisait un moment qu'il voulait mettre les choses au clair de toute façon, mais il n'allait pas le faire devant tout le monde.

Angelina eut un grand sourire quand le jeune homme lui prit la main pour l'emmener à part, certaine qu'il répondait enfin à ses avances.

Hermione quant à elle, sentit son estomac se retourner quand elle vit l'homme qu'elle aimait prendre la main de _l'autre_ et la tirer loin du groupe. Avait-il changé d'avis la concernant? Etait-il intéressé par elle maintenant? La jeune fille se coupa complètement des conversations autour d'elle. Elle fut comme absente jusqu'à qu'ils reviennent.

\- Angie, je vais être clair avec toi.

La jeune femme le regardait toujours, un sourire aux lèvres, confiante.

\- Je veux que tu arrêtes de me faire des avances.

Il vit le visage de la jeune femme se refermer doucement mais il continua sur sa lancée, les remords seraient pour plus tard.

\- Une relation autre qu'amicale entre nous est impossible et inenvisageable d'accord? Je ne sais pas si tu imagines Fred à ma place mais si c'est ça, cela me fait du mal. Et je suis certain que ça doit t'en faire aussi, je ne suis pas lui, il faut que tu te lèves cette image de la tête.

La jeune femme blessée, ne put s'empêcher de répliquer avec rancœur.

\- C'est à cause d'elle n'est-ce pas? D'Hermione, cracha-t-elle. C'est elle qui t'a fait croire que j'imaginais Fred à ta place? Tu crois que je suis si idiote?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça et ce n'est pas Hermione qui m'a fait croire quoi que ce soit. D'ailleurs je te conseille d'arrêter là, je suis compréhensif, je comprends que tu aimes encore mon frère mais je t'interdis de faire une seule critique sur Hermione.

\- Elle t'a complètement ensorcelé, souffla la sorcière avant de s'enfuir.

George soupira en se frottant le visage. Il ne pensait pas que ça allait si mal tourner, il savait qu'il avait sûrement perdu une amie aujourd'hui.

Quand Angelina revint dans le salon, la colère avait empli son visage et elle lança un regard méchant vers Hermione. Elle marmonna à ses amis qu'elle partait mais aucun ne réagit, trop choqués par son attitude soudaine.

Hermione se leva alors de sa place et rejoignit l'endroit où elle avait vu partir le rouquin. Elle le trouva adossé à un mur de couloir, les yeux fermés et les traits du visage crispés. Elle s'approcha doucement et leva sa main, du bout des doigts, elle caressa son front, l'arrête de son nez, ses joues... Elle le vit soupirer avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il avait le regard triste et elle détestait ça.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

\- Je lui ai demandé d'arrêter son petit manège et elle n'a pas apprécié.

Hermione fit la moue, elle était heureuse que George ait repoussé _l'autre_ mais cela lui fit mal de voir qu'il souffrait de perdre une amie. Après tout ils se connaissaient depuis Poudlard, ils devaient compter l'un pour l'autre.

\- Elle était sûrement vexée et blessée. Mets-toi à sa place, imagine avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un mais qui te ne les retourne pas...

Le jeune homme avait envie de lui crier qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'imaginer, qu'il savait exactement de quoi elle parlait mais il s'abstint. Il préféra tendre ses bras pour rapprocher son corps du sien. Il se sentit mieux quand elle fut contre lui. Il posa sa tête sur le sommet de son crâne, il était vraiment grand, surtout comparé à elle.

\- Elle n'avait pas de sentiments pour moi, elle aime toujours Fred.

\- Tu veux dire qu'elle l'imaginait à ta place? Hoqueta la sorcière.

\- Ouais.

\- Je suis désolée. Elle est vraiment idiote alors.

\- Elle souffre, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Ils restèrent encore un moment dans cette position avant de se décider à rejoindre leurs amis. Aucun ne leurs posa de questions, ils ne voulaient pas créer de disputes ou de malaises, les choses s'arrangeraient sûrement d'elles même avec Angelina, ça ne les concernait pas.

* * *

 **Bien, adieuuuu Angie ! Alors heureuses ? :p**

 **Et leur relation avance encore, doucement mais sûrement ^^**

 **Le prochain chapitre, je vous préviens... Sera très triste! Et oui je suis en retard par rapport au calendrier mais il se passera le premier avril 1999... Un anniversaire difficile quoi :/**

 **Je vous envoie des bisous !**


	20. Chapter 19

**Bonjour !**

 **Voici un des chapitres les plus tristes de la fic je pense... J'espère que ça ira, il n'était pas facile à écrire, assez délicat avec la peur d'en faire trop ou pas assez mais je ne pouvais pas passer à côté de cette journée. C'est dommage qu'on soit le 6 avril, à quelques jours près, j'étais dans les temps ^^**

 **Je pense souvent à ces journées que George doit vivre seul quand je me plonge dans la vie post HP et j'imagine que ce chapitre est une façon comme une autre de les imaginer.**

 **Bon ne vous inquiétez pas, le prochain sera plus gai et ... "intense" ^^**

 **Bisous à tous !**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à notre chère JK qui a tué Fred :(**

 **Merci à ma BETATWIN**

 **Page facebook : _Browniejune_**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Je serre encore les poings et je crie pour demain

Le jeudi premier avril 1999, Hermione fit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé faire de sa vie : elle sécha les cours. En bonne élève prévoyante, elle avait quand même prévenu la directrice Mcgonagall, elle était trop intelligente pour que la jeune fille ose lui mentir de toute façon. Elle lui avait dit la vérité et l'ancienne professeure avait compris. Elle-même n'aurait jamais imaginé sa meilleure élève lui demander de rater une journée entière de cours, surtout à quelques semaines des aspic et pourtant, elle fut compréhensive. Mais elle fut également intriguée, depuis quand Hermione Granger était aussi proche de George Weasley pour passer la journée entière avec lui, à le soutenir?

.

George se rendait très rarement sur la tombe de Fred, il ne voulait absolument pas imaginer son jumeau dans un cercueil, enterré, pourrissant... L'idée seulement, était capable de lui couper le souffle. Aujourd'hui pourtant, il tint à y aller. Il voulait que leur corps, ou ce qu'il en restait du moins, soient aussi proches que possible, comme à leur naissance.

Hermione l'avait bien sûr accompagné, il avait vaguement pensé que c'était une journée de cours et qu'elle les manquait pour rester avec lui. Mais ça lui était passé au-dessus de la tête, il la remercierait plus tard pour ça, comme pour le reste d'ailleurs. Aujourd'hui il voulait seulement penser à Fred et tant pis si cette journée devenait une des pires de sa vie, tant pis s'il était effondré, tant pis s'il avait le cœur en mille morceaux.

.

Hermione avait rejoint George et ils s'étaient rendus ensemble sur la tombe de Fred. Elle savait qu'il n'y allait jamais et elle comprenait. Elle même se rendait rarement dans les cimetières, même plus jeune, quand elle avait perdu ses grands parents, elle accompagnait seulement son père et sa mère quand ils s'y rendaient. Elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer rendre visite à un mort. Sous terre, reposaient seulement un corps, des os, la personne n'était plus là, son esprit, son âme n'étaient pas dans ce tombeau. Elle ne ressentait pas le besoin de se rendre dans ces endroits pour se recueillir, pour penser à ces êtres disparus, c'était quelque chose qu'elle accomplissait tous les jours. Dans sa tête, elle leur parlait, elle repensait à leurs souvenirs, elle les pleurait.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait décidé de contrer ses habitudes et sa propre nature. Car elle voyait George près d'elle, figé, pleurant, vulnérable et muet devant la pierre tombale où était inscrit le nom de sa moitié. Il aurait dû vivre cet anniversaire, leur anniversaire ensemble, comme toujours, comme depuis leur naissance. Alors en pensant cela, elle ressentit le besoin de parler à Fred. Elle se sentirait sûrement idiote à discuter en l'air, sans attendre de réponse, certaine que Fred n'était pas sous terre et consciente que George écouterait à peine ses paroles mais tant pis.

\- Bon anniversaire Fred, fit-elle doucement en faisant apparaître de sa baguette une gerbe de fleurs au milieu de celles qui y étaient déjà, il devait être souvent visité pour en avoir autant.

\- Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire, peut être serais-tu intéressé de savoir comment est la vie de ton entourage maintenant? Ou alors tu sais déjà des choses, Molly doit venir souvent je pense. Elle te parle peut être de ton père, de tes grands frères, elle doit plus en savoir que moi sur ce sujet, alors je vais te parler de Ginny. On passe beaucoup de temps ensemble tu sais, on a les mêmes cours, le même dortoir. Elle est heureuse avec Harry, il prend bien soin d'elle. Elle essaie toujours de montrer qu'elle est forte mais je sais que tu lui manques. Et tu veux connaître une bonne nouvelle, c'est George qui me l'a dite, Ron sort avec Verity, votre employée, c'est drôle non? Ils travaillent ensemble maintenant puisque c'est ton petit frère qui tient la boutique. Ne t'inquiète pas, ton jumeau ne se tourne pas les pouces! Tu seras heureux de savoir qu'il a ouvert un nouveau magasin à Pré-au-Lard, comme vous le vouliez.

Hermione posa son regard sur l'homme qu'elle aimait, il avait ses yeux rougis fixés sur elle, écoutant apparemment toutes ses paroles. Elle s'approcha de lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils se touchent elle posa sa main sur sa joue. Elle continua à s'adresser à Fred tout en ne lâchant pas George du regard.

\- Il est très courageux, tu serais fier de lui. Tu lui manques plus que tout au monde, tu t'en doutes bien mais il avance un peu plus chaque jour. Il sait que malgré ton absence, tu seras quand même toujours avec lui, en lui.

Ça devenait difficile pour Hermione de parler, les larmes coulaient librement de ses yeux mais George avait besoin d'entendre tout ça.

\- Il prend du plaisir à aller travailler, à inventer à nouveau des produits, à passer du temps avec votre famille et à rire avec vos amis. Et tu sais Fred, je peux même t'avouer quelque chose, c'est moi qu'il rend le plus heureuse, tous les jours, tout le temps quand je suis avec lui.

Hermione caressait le visage de George doucement à présent et le fixait intensément. Elle voulait qu'il assimile toute la vérité dans ses paroles. Elle le vit prendre une grande inspiration avant d'approcher son visage du sien et de poser son front contre le sien. Il avait posé ses grandes mains sur les joues chaudes de la jeune fille et avait fermé ses yeux. Hermione sentait son souffle sur sa peau, elle en tremblait. Elle ne sut même pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi. Mais elle entendit des « pop » résonner près d'eux qui les sortirent de leur torpeur. C'était Molly et Arthur Weasley. Ils restèrent tous deux un long moment, la jeune fille avait eu raison, la mère de famille parlait beaucoup à Fred. Et ils ne furent pas les seuls visiteurs, chaque Weasley vint visiter leur frère. Hermione et George les regardèrent venir et repartir, la jeune femme discutait quelques fois avec les visiteurs mais le rouquin resta muet toute la journée. Aucune personne ne souhaita un joyeux anniversaire à George, se rendant bien compte de la maladresse que cela serait. Il n'aurait plus un seul bon anniversaire, toutes les prochaines années, il penserait à sa moitié manquante.


	21. Chapter 20

**Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord je suis désolée de publier aujourd'hui seulement, j'ai eu une journée chargée hier, pardonnez moi ^^**

 **Ensuite, j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer, qui n'a aucun rapport avec les fics ^^ J'en avais parlé à la fin de La Belle étoile, pour ceux qui la lisait... C'est une nouvelle très personnelle mais je me dis que de toute façon, au cours des prochains mois je vais sûrement me plaindre de mal au dos, de fatigue ou que sais-je encore? Alors autant que vous compatissiez haha**

 **Je suis très heureuse de vous annoncer qu'avec mon chéri, nous allons avoir un bébé ! :D voilà nous sommes très très très contents ^^ et donc Brownie et June vont être grandes soeurs :p**

 **Prawn ( c'est le surnom que nous avons donné à l'alien dans mon ventre haha, ça veut dire "crevette rose" ouep parce que les anglophones font la différence entre les roses et les grises, intéressant hein? ) est prévu pour le 9 octobre !**

 **Certaines de mes lectrices étaient au courant :) maintenant tout le monde le sait !**

 **Bon, pour les lecteurs de Je dessine tes contours, j'ai mis le même petit texte pour l'annoncer ^^ ( je vous embrasse fort d'ailleurs pour vos petits mots! )**

 **Voilà c'est le petit passage hors sujet :p j'espère que ça ne vous a pas embêté ^^**

 **Réponse à ma fidèle lectrice _Annaell_ : Ton message m'a fait extrêmement plaisir, surtout que tu aies pris le temps de me l'envoyer d'aussi loin :p Tu es en vacances là-bas ou c'est autre chose? Et tu y restes combien de temps? :) En tout cas profite bien, je suis heureuse que tu aimes toujours mon histoire et qu'elle soit lue dans de si lointaines contrées haha je t'envoie de gros bisous de France même si c'est moins exotique :p **

**Bon aller, je vous laisse avec nos deux amoureux aux oeillères ;) J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, il est en plus, une sorte d'introduction à celui qui suivra ^^**

 **Bisous à tous !**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR**

 **Merci à ma BETATWIN**

 **Page facebook : _Browniejune_ ( je remercie d'ailleurs de tout coeur les lectrices qui m'y suivent et qui m'ont envoyé de merveilleux messages! )**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Un mot et j'n'en fais qu'à ta tête

Le premier avril fut comme une parenthèse, une douleur intense mais fugace. George arrivait à mieux respirer chaque jour, il était seulement conscient que certaines journées seraient plus difficiles. Leur anniversaire avait été l'une d'elle. Il s'était langui que minuit arrive pour que sa souffrance se taise. Il l'avait souhaité, comme un vœu. Il avait soufflé sur sa douleur comme sur sa bougie.

Et quand les douze coups de minuit sonnèrent, il s'était autorisé à s'apaiser, à s'endormir, à s'effacer.

.

A partir du lendemain, Hermione avait changé ses habitudes, elle revenait dormir chaque soir chez George. Cela n'était pas simple pour les cours, elle courrait souvent et avait toujours la cape d'invisibilité avec elle. Mais c'était mieux ainsi, son ami avait besoin d'elle, son anniversaire avait été plus que difficile et il avait à nouveau perdu la joie de vivre qu'il avait pourtant retrouvée.

Hermione devait avouer qu'elle était plus qu'heureuse de passer chaque nuit à ses côtés. Ils dormaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre et elle le surprenait même à la caresser de plus en plus tendrement et intimement. Ses tenues de nuits avaient toujours été assez basiques et sobres, pantalon en coton, t-shirt ou débardeur. Elle avait donc senti la peau de ses bras frotter contre celle de George depuis le début. Il la gardait contre lui, passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux depuis le premier jour. Mais à présent, ses mains se baladaient. D'abord gentiment, frottant son dos par dessus le tissu puis elles se faufilaient dessous. La première fois qu'Hermione avait senti les doigts du garçon dans le creux de son dos, effleurant sa peau, elle avait eu le souffle coupé. Plus encore, quand au fil des nuits et du temps qui passait, sa main caressait doucement ses hanches ou la chair de son ventre. Il n'allait jamais plus loin ou plus haut, mais c'était déjà trop. Ce n'était pas que la sorcière était prude, c'était surtout tout ce que ce simple toucher lui faisait ressentir. Elle était complètement chamboulée par sa chaleur à même sa peau, un feu lui brûlait les entrailles. Et elle était certaine qu'il le savait.

George aimait et désirait Hermione si fort. Il ne pouvait même plus se contrôler et s'empêcher de la toucher. La nuit, dans l'obscurité et le silence seulement rompu par leurs respirations, il osait même la caresser encore plus. Il s'en était voulu la première fois, il avait à peine posé ses doigts sur sa peau que le souffle de la jeune femme s'était coupé. Il avait attendu, une seconde, deux, trois, quatre, mais elle n'avait rien dit et n'avait pas bougé pour se défaire de son touché. Alors il avait laissé ses doigts là, sentant la chaleur faire bouillir ses veines. Puis chaque nuit, il avait osé un peu plus. Il pouvait ressentir sur la pulpe de sa peau, les frissons qui la parcouraient, ses minuscules poils se relever sur son passage, et il adorait ça. Entendre sa respiration laborieuse, la faire trembler et frissonner. Le corps de la jeune femme réagissait à ses caresses, il devait maintenant savoir si son esprit était accordé. Si sa personne toute entière ne lui était pas indifférente.

La présence d'Hermione lui avait toujours fait du bien, l'avait apaisé, consolé, rendu heureux mais quand ils étaient aussi proches que ces nuits-là, elle lui faisait aussi oublier… Oublier sa douleur, sa souffrance, sa peine, récurrentes à chaque seconde. Dans ces moments, il ne pensait qu'à la jeune fille, qu'à sa proximité, qu'à son odeur, qu'à son corps, qu'à ses lèvres. Il avait envie de se pencher et de l'embrasser jusqu'à en avoir mal à la bouche. Peut-être croirait-elle seulement à un rêve et il ne prendrait pas trop de risque si elle le repoussait, si elle le traitait de fou, si elle le traitait juste d'ami.

Non, il n'avait pas changé au point de perdre son courage. Si un jour il l'embrassait, il le ferait en plein jour, en pleine lumière, afin de découvrir son expression sur son si joli visage. Et il croiserait les doigts derrière son dos pour qu'elle sourît.

.

Le temps passait si vite pour Hermione. La journée était absorbée par ses cours et ses révisions, donnant naissance à la peur de l'échec. La nuit n'était ni salvatrice, ni reposante, les mains de George sur son corps, son souffle sur peau, faisaient trembler ses os et battre son cœur trop vite pour qu'elle arrive vraiment à bien dormir.

Avant qu'elle ne se rende compte, il était déjà temps de "célébrer" le premier anniversaire de la Bataille de Poudlard. Elle s'était d'ailleurs fait violence pour ne pas participer à l'organisation de la soirée, elle avait réussi à se convaincre que ce n'était pas dans ses priorités, elle était assez stressée comme ça.

Le soir du 2 mai, un repas avait été organisé au château, invitant ses anciens élèves et tous les combattants. Hermione avait remarqué que la plupart des invités étaient heureux d'aller à une telle soirée et de célébrer la fin de la guerre mais ce n'était bien sûr pas le cas de tout le monde. Elle même était assez perdue dans ses sentiments, elle était heureuse de la paix, c'était certain, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à tous les morts. Elle avait d'ailleurs dû convaincre George de venir, elle savait que cette journée serait de celles du premier avril et des suivantes mais il fallait qu'il soit là. Elle était persuadée que voir le bonheur autour de lui dû à ce qu'avait accompli son frère en partant lui ferait du bien, l'aiderait. D'ailleurs tous les Weasley seraient présents, comme ses amis, il ne sera pas seul.

Hermione s'était préparée chez George, enfin chez eux, pouvait elle presque dire à présent. Elle avait mis une longue robe noire qui, elle l'espérait, plairait à son ami. Il avait passé sa journée plongé dans son mutisme, elle s'était occupée de lui et l'avait laissé tranquille tout en restant tout près pour qu'il soit conscient de sa présence. Une fois prête, elle était sortie de la salle de bain pour découvrir George complètement habillé et prêt à partir, allongé sur le lit, les yeux dans le vague. Elle s'était approchée doucement et il avait semblé sortir de sa léthargie.

Elle était consciente que son parfum avait tout à coup embaumé la chambre, révélant ainsi sa présence. Elle était consciente que la poitrine du rouquin se soulevait plus vite, comme si son souffle s'était accéléré quand elle s'était approchée. Et elle était consciente que son regard s'était allumé quand il avait posé ses yeux sur elle.

* * *

 **Tadam le deux mai ! Et oui je ne pouvais pas passer à côté non plus ^^**

 **Bon ça s'intensifie pas mal entre eux là hein :p je ne sais pas comment ils font pour se contrôler dis donc...**

 **Bien, pour le prochain chapitre, j'attend vos spéculations :p**

 **A mercredi !**


	22. Chapter 21

**Bonjouuuur !**

 **La guerre des nerfs est finie promis :) Voici donc le chapitre tant attendu ^^**

 **Merci à toutes pour vos messages et vos félicitations, ils m'ont extrêmement touchée !**

 **J'ai eu des mails pour des review qui malheureusement ne s'affichent pas sur le site... Donc quand feufeu aura fini de beuguer, je répondrai à ces lectrices ;) je ne vous oublie pas promis !**

 **Aller on se retrouve en bas ^^**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR**

 **Merci à ma BETATWIN**

 **Page facebook : _Browniejune_**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 21 : Que l'amour soit là encore

\- Hé Hermione, George!

La brune tourna la tête vers la voix qui les avait interpellés. C'était Ginny, assise à une des nombreuses tables rondes, entourée de sa famille.

La Grande Salle de Poudlard avait été décorée et aménagée pour que tous les invités puissent s'y installer confortablement. Les quatre longues tables des maisons avaient disparu au profit de centaines de tables rondes en bois. Un sortilège devait sûrement les composer car plus d'une vingtaine de personnes pouvaient tranquillement s'y installer sans qu'elles ne soient trop imposantes. L'estrade des professeurs était occupée par un groupe de musiciens qui pour l'instant, s'en tenait à des rythmes assez lents comme la valse ou le jazz. Hermione se demanda si les sorciers connaissaient tous les styles de musiques moldus.

Les jeunes gens se rendirent à la table des Weasley. Tous discutaient mais ils s'arrêtèrent pour saluer les deux nouveaux venus puis ils retournèrent à leurs discussions. Ils avaient l'air assez heureux d'être ici, ensemble, peut être essayaient-ils de ne pas penser à tous les disparus et surtout à Fred.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas de George, il n'accorda qu'un hochement de tête pour saluer les membres de sa famille et se replongea dans son mutisme. La flamme qui l'avait habité quand il avait découvert Hermione dans sa robe, avait disparu. Il ne pensait qu'à son jumeau, à tous les moments qu'ils avaient vécus dans ce château, à toutes leurs farces et à la bataille, à son corps froid et figé dans cette même Grande Salle.

Hermione ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à son ami, elle était vraiment inquiète. Elle remarquait que les autres le regardaient fréquemment aussi, conscients que cette journée était aussi dure pour lui que le premier avril. Elle discutait avec Ginny mais son cœur était lourd. Et quand Ron se tourna vers elle pour l'inviter à danser entre deux plats, elle accueillit sa demande avec joie.

Elle aimait bien danser avec son ami, il était meilleur danseur qu'Harry c'était un fait certain, et maintenant que les choses étaient claires entre eux, elle pouvait se laisser aller dans ses bras. Lui qui dans son caractère, était quelqu'un de maladroit, sur la piste ce n'était pas le cas, il était très doux.

\- Comment va Verity? Demanda Hermione avec le sourire.

\- Très bien, on… On parle d'emménager ensemble en fait, avoua le rouquin, les oreilles rouges.

\- Je suis très heureuse pour toi.

\- Et comment va George? Enfin je vois bien qu'il est mal...

\- Oui, depuis son anniversaire c'est pas la joie. Il allait un peu mieux mais là...

\- Il va se relever, j'en suis certain. Tu sais pourquoi?

La sorcière secoua la tête.

\- Parce que tu es à ses côtés.

Hermione lui lança un regard tendre.

\- Je suis sérieux. Tu sais, je suis désolé d'avoir réagis comme ça quand tu m'as quitté, maintenant je comprends ce que tu voulais dire. J'aime Verity et tu aimes George.

\- Je…

\- Chut, je sais. Hermione, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte à quel point vous êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre. Votre amour est magnifique et évident, même moi je le vois alors que tu sais bien que je ne suis pas un expert à ce niveau-là, fit-il en riant un peu. Tu es celle qui le fait avancer chaque jour un peu plus et c'est merveilleux de te voir avec lui, d'admirer à quel point tu es heureuse quand il est avec toi.

La jeune fille resta silencieuse quelques secondes, essayant d'assimiler ce que lui avait dit son ami. Elle entendit vaguement la musique changer. Quand elle releva les yeux vers Ron, elle lui adressa un joli sourire et se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi, répondit Ron le regard fuyant et les joues rouges.

George n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de fixer Hermione et son frère sur la piste de danse. Il les regardait, les poings serrés, danser l'un près de l'autre, chuchoter il ne savait quoi et sourire. Puis il avait vu Hermione se presser contre Ron et l'embrasser sur la joue. La jalousie s'était emparée de lui comme un poison, cette journée était vraiment une des pires de sa vie. Sans un regard pour sa famille, il se dirigea vers le bar et commanda un whisky pur feu. Il comptait bien sur la brûlure de l'alcool pour effacer sa douleur.

Hermione et Ron étaient revenus à leur table et la jeune fille avait découvert l'absence de George. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu demander quoi que ce soit, Harry lui dit qu'il l'avait vu se rendre au bar sans un regard pour personne. Elle se dépêcha de le retrouver.

Le rouquin la sentit derrière lui avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche. Il venait de finir son premier verre rapidement et en avait un second dans la main. Il attaqua en premier.

\- Tu ne danses plus avec mon frère?

Sa voix amère choqua Hermione qui fronça les sourcils en s'asseyant près de lui.

\- C'était seulement une danse.

Elle essaya de lui parler d'une voix douce mais elle fut contrariée en découvrant le verre de Whisky entre ses doigts.

\- Ca n'avait pas l'air de _seulement_ ça en tout cas. Tu as changé d'avis finalement? Tu es à nouveau amoureuse de lui? Sa voix était tranchante.

\- Je… Tu dis n'importe quoi George! Ce n'est pas parce que tu souffres et qu'apparemment tu as bu, que tu peux te permettre de me dire une telle chose, fit-elle condescendante et révoltée. Tu sais très bien que je ne l'aime pas comme ça, continua-t-elle.

\- Non je ne sais pas! Qui me dit que ce n'est pas lui le garçon dont tu m'as parlé à Saint Valentin hein? Ou même Harry, ou encore Lee! Ou peut-être un idiot d'élève!

George parlait si fort que malgré la musique et les discussions, plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers eux, intriguées.

\- Ca suffit, dit Hermione d'une voix ferme en s'emparant de la main du rouquin.

Elle le força à se lever pour le faire sortir de la salle.

\- Viens avec moi.

Le garçon se laissa tirer, choqué de s'être laissé emporter ainsi devant tout le monde. La tristesse et la douleur revenaient en force maintenant que la colère s'en allait. Il n'avait pas assez bu pour oublier, seulement pour avoir le courage de dire des bêtises.

Hermione ouvrit plusieurs portes, une fois dans le couloir et trouva enfin une salle de classe. Elle ne voulait pas s'enfermer dans un placard pour la discussion à venir. Elle se précipita vers une fenêtre, le regard fixé sur le parc qu'elle distinguait à peine à cause de la nuit. Elle sentait que George s'était rapproché d'elle, il était dans son dos. Elle ressentait les vagues de chaleur et de douleur qu'il émettait.

Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette situation, elle devait savoir et lui aussi. Est-ce que tout le monde avait raison, George était-il amoureux d'elle comme elle l'était de lui? En tout cas, elle était bien décidée à lui avouer ses sentiments ce soir. Et elle prenait le risque d'avoir le cœur en mille morceaux, ce soir elle serait une gryffondor.

\- Je croyais que tu l'avais oublié le garçon de la Saint Valentin, commença-t-elle doucement. Tu ne m'en as jamais reparlé.

George eut un rire sec, comme désabusé.

\- Comment pourrais-je l'oublier? J'y pense même tout le temps.

\- Pourquoi? Souffla-t-elle.

Le rouquin s'approcha d'Hermione et la fit se tourner vers lui. Il la voulait dans ses bras, surtout si c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il pouvait l'avoir. Elle partirait sûrement quand elle saurait à quel point il était un monstre d'égoïsme.

\- Parce je suis jaloux, répondit-il en posant ses grandes mains de part et d'autre du visage de la jeune femme. Je ne veux pas que tu en aimes un autre.

Hermione remarqua les yeux de son vis à vis briller quand il avoua cela. Le cœur de la sorcière battait à cent à l'heure.

\- Qui te dit que c'est un autre? Elle chuchotait presque, tétanisée par la peur de son aveu. Ce jour-là, tu es parti sans aucune explication et d'après ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure dans ton excès de colère, tu as imaginé mille scénarios rocambolesques. Je ne suis amoureuse d'aucun de ces garçons George.

Le jeune homme la vrillait de son regard, la brûlait toute entière et l'espoir s'empara de lui comme un feu d'artifice, il se sentait exploser.

\- C'est moi? Il avala difficilement sa salive en tremblant. C'est de moi dont tu es amoureuse?

Les yeux remplis de larmes et la gorge obstruée de sanglots, la sorcière ne réussit qu'à hocher la tête.

Alors le bonheur existait vraiment, un bonheur si grand, si pur qu'il l'avait oublié. Son cœur en fut empli tout à coup. Hermione l'aimait.

Il revit avec délectation tous les moments qu'ils avaient partagés ensemble, tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, la façon dont elle le regardait, l'admirait, le touchait. Il se trouva si idiot de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt.

La jeune fille regardait le cheminement que prenait sa réponse en George, elle le voyait assimiler, comprendre, accepter. Elle attendait qu'il réagisse. Malgré la peur qui la tenait, elle était patiente, comme toujours avec lui. Et elle aussi avait compris, elle avait enfin réalisé qu'il l'aimait lui aussi.

\- Hermione...

George ne dit que ça, que son prénom avant de se pencher vers son visage pour l'embrasser. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues quand elle sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles se mélangeaient à leur baiser. Hermione crut mourir devant toute la tendresse, toute l'affection et tout l'amour qu'il lui transmettait. Elle dut accrocher ses mains à lui, à son pull, à son cou, à ses cheveux, elle ne savait plus trop ce qu'elle faisait, pour s'empêcher de s'écrouler. Ses jambes tremblaient si fort.

George n'avait jamais pensé qu'un jour, qu'un seul petit moment, sa tristesse s'en irait. Et pourtant ce fut le cas quand il posa sa bouche sur celle d'Hermione. Tout disparut, le monde entier n'était plus rien, il ne voyait, n'imaginait, ne sentait plus qu'elle. Il remarqua qu'elle s'accrochait à lui si fort qu'il eut envie de lui dire qu'il ne la laisserait jamais partir. Il goûtait à ses larmes avec émotion. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait l'aimer encore plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà mais ce fut le cas en cet instant.

* * *

 **Aloooors ? Bon la j'ai la pression ! Après 21 chapitres, enfin le bisou et "les déclarations" haha et maintenant je tremble de savoir ce que vous allez en penser :) à vos claviers !**


	23. Chapter 22

**Coucouuuu !**

 **Tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, les événements du chapitre précédent ont fait parler d'eux :p en tout cas je suis comblée car cela vous a plu et après tant d'attente, je ne voulais pas vous décevoir !**

 **Ensuite, j'ai une nouvelle malheureusement un peu triste, le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est le dernier. Mais l'histoire en elle-même n'est pas terminée je vous rassure, j'ai trois petits textes ( de la taille de drabbles approximativement ) à publier. Cela sera des moments, qui à mon sens, seront importants pour "boucler" cette histoire. Donc le premier arrivera mercredi, le second sera pour vendredi et le dernier dimanche. Enfin, après ces trois textes, vous aurez l'épilogue. Les trois textes sont très courts mais je laisse deux jours d'écart entre les publications, au lieu de les mettre d'un seul coup, car je veux tout simplement vos avis dessus !**

 **Réponses aux reviews**

 ** _Guest_ : Et bien merci pour cette première review et pour ta fidélité :) malheureusement on arrive à la fin de l'histoire... Mais j'espère que cela te plaira tout de même !**

 ** _Berenice_ : Merciiii, je suis heureuse ça t'ai plu ;)**

 ** _Theden_ : Oh non ne meurs pas ! Haha Tu es adorable :) je suis heureuse de t'avoir fait découvrir ce couple ;) Merci pour ta review !**

 ** _Aventure_ : Merci pour tes félicitations et je suis heureuse que chapitre très attendu t'ai plu ;)**

 ** _Stephbella_ : Bienvenue alors :D Tu as bien raison, il n'y a pas assez d'histoires sur ce coule malheureusement ^^ Je suis heureuse que tu aimes la mienne :) et oui ils vont pouvoir aller de l'avant absolument ! Merci en tout cas pour ta review ;)**

 ** _Magnolia_ : Oh merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour également, avoir apprécié le fait que le premier bisou est pris son temps pour arriver ;)**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR**

 **Merci à ma BETATWIN**

 **Page facebook : _Browniejune_**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 22 : Et je me sens pousser des ailes accroché à tes baisers

George ne s'en laissait jamais. Il était même certain que ce nouveau bonheur équivalait cent fois à tous les rires qu'il avait partagés avec son jumeau. Lui qui avait tant aimé passer tout son temps avec Hermione, être proche d'elle, la prendre dans ses bras, la câliner, il avait découvert une chose plus extraordinaire encore, l'embrasser. Chaque baiser était un "je t'aime".

Il avait même réussi à la convaincre de s'enfuir après l'avoir embrassée la première fois dans cette salle de classe. Il ne voulait pas retourner à cette soirée, il voulait être avec elle et seulement avec elle. Et continuer à poser sa bouche sur la sienne. A respirer ses soupirs. A admirer ses sourires.

Ils n'avaient pas dormi de la nuit. Il ne savait même plus depuis combien de temps il attendait de pouvoir l'embrasser. Il n'avait dû se contenter que de caresses jusqu'à présent, mais aujourd'hui il avait enfin le droit à plus. Il baladait ses mains sur son corps comme avant et posait ses lèvres sur sa bouche, sur ses joues, sur son nez, sur son front, son visage entier était parsemé de baisers. Et entre chaque effleurement, il lui chuchotait qu'il l'aimait.

.

Hermione découvrait George revivre. Il ressemblait chaque jour d'avantage à son ancien lui. Et elle était au comble du bonheur de le voir ainsi, plus encore de dire que c'était grâce à son amour. Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser que sa tristesse et sa douleur s'amenuisaient face à la joie qu'ils vivaient chaque jour ensemble.

Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi épanouie de sa vie. Elle qui était si réservée en ce qui concernait leur relation, n'avait pas eu peur d'avouer avec un grand sourire à ses amis, que George et elle étaient enfin ensemble. Que Ginny avait eu raison depuis le début et qu'ils avaient été deux idiots amoureux qui n'avaient pas osé se le dire.

Elle ne pensait pas que c'était possible, mais chaque jour ils se rapprochaient encore plus. S'avouer leurs sentiments avait fait tomber une barrière et eux qui avaient toujours été plus que tactiles, devaient se faire violence pour ne pas aller trop loin dans les caresses. Hermione tremblait à chaque fois qu'il la touchait et l'embrassait, elle voulait toujours plus et était persuadée que lui aussi. Mais elle était certaine également de vouloir prendre son temps. Elle n'avait jamais fait l'amour et l'avait avoué sans détour à George. Elle avait eu peur de sa réaction mais il s'était contenté de l'embrasser plus fort encore.

Le jeune homme lui parlait de plus en plus souvent de Fred, des secrets qu'ils avaient partagés ensemble. Et même si ses yeux brillaient quand il racontait tout cela, un petit sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Ils avaient d'ailleurs décidé qu'il était prêt pour retourner à la boutique. Ils iraient quand Hermione aurait passé ses aspic.

Même l'homme qu'elle aimait n'avait pas réussi à calmer le stress d'Hermione. Tout le monde ne cessait de lui répéter qu'elle était la meilleure élève de Poudlard et que si elle échouait, ils échoueraient tous avec elle, ça ne calmait pas sa peur. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire, elle se rendait toujours malade pour ses examens, c'était dans sa nature. Elle connaissait tous ses cours par cœur mais elle avait continué à réviser comme une forcenée jusqu'au bout.

Et bien sûr, le monde entier eut raison quand elle reçut ses résultats, des Optimals dans chaque matière pour son plus grand bonheur. Et elle ne fut pas la seule heureuse puisque Ginny et Luna avaient brillamment réussi également.

.

Les cours étaient enfin terminés à Poudlard et Hermione avait officiellement emménagé chez George. Officiellement car officieusement, c'était déjà le cas depuis longtemps. Même Molly Weasley n'avait fait aucune réflexion quant au fait qu'ils habitaient ensemble alors qu'ils n'étaient pas fiancés. Une situation de ce genre aurait eu tendance à la choquer auparavant mais George avait bien compris que sa mère était la plus heureuse du monde pour eux, qu'ils soient ensemble et que son fils reprenne goût à la vie grâce à la jeune fille.

Le rouquin avait même accepté d'inviter sa famille chez eux. Lui qui avait toujours vu son appartement comme son refuge et n'allait voulu la présence de personne d'autre qu'Hermione, avait changé d'avis. Il avait l'impression d'être plus léger, plus ouvert, de retrouver la joie de voir les personnes qu'il aimait depuis qu'Hermione et lui s'étaient enfin trouvés. Comme si la réalisation de leur amour, la consécration de leur relation avait tout simplement ouvert les portes. Il laissait partir la noirceur qui l'habitait et réapprenait à rire.

Il n'avait pas oublié Fred, et ne l'oublierait de toute façon jamais, mais il accueillait la douce souffrance de sa perte, de son manque comme une amie. Et il savait que cela serait toujours comme ça. Il penserait à son jumeau à chaque instant de sa vie, il le pleurerait dans les moments tristes mais aussi dans les heureux, dans ceux où il aurait plus que tout, voulu sa présence, mais il arriverait aussi à sourire en revivant leurs souvenirs.

Pour fêter la réussite d'Hermione, Ginny et Luna, le couple avaient organisé une soirée avec leurs amis et leur famille. Ils avaient magiquement agrandi l'appartement pour que tout le monde puisse y rentrer. Et contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, George ne s'était pas senti mal, oppressé ou envahi quand son appartement était plein à craquer. Ils voyaient tous ses invités heureux de découvrir enfin son lieu de vie et complètement conscients du grand pas qu'il avait accompli aujourd'hui en les laissant venir ici.

\- Je suis fière de toi, tu le sais?

Hermione s'était approchée du rouquin et lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille.

\- Et moi je t'aime mon ange, tu le sais?

La jeune fille se contenta de rougir et de se hausser sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser chastement mais tendrement. Ils avaient un public après tout et les baisers passionnés seraient pour plus tard.

* * *

 **Voilà le dernier chapitre. Je ne vous cache pas que je ne pensais pas finir à ce moment-là et comme ça quand j'écrivais cette histoire. Mais quand je me suis relue, je me suis rendue compte que ce chapitre clôturait tout simplement et naturellement ( d'ailleurs je suis désolée si certaines attendaient beaucoup de plus grandes réactions détaillées de la part des proches, mais pour moi je ne voyais pas quoi dire d'autre, tout le monde avait deviné l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre et personne n'est surpris par leur couple ). J'espère que cela vous plaira :) à mercredi !**


	24. O1

**Coucou mes Potterheads chéris !**

 **Bon déjà je suis très heureuse des retours du dernier chapitre, vous m'avez émue :) mais pour _Eliseweas_ qui voulait la réaction d'Angelina :p je vais vous dire ce que j'imagine, ils ne se sont pas revus pendant plusieurs mois et elle a appris la relation d'Hermy et George grâce à leurs amis ( Lee, Alicia et Katie ). Et même si elle s'est sentie triste, elle s'en est surtout voulue car pour moi, elle a souffert de la mort de Fred et elle a reporté son attachement sur George. Elle s'en est rendue compte, surtout après que George ait mis les choses au clair et elle a vu que c'était malsain et donc s'est sentie coupable. Voilà désolée si vous vouliez plus de "péripéties" ^^ mais la Angie, je ne l'imaginais pas mauvaise ou méchante...**

 **Aller je vous laisse avec petit texte, on se retrouve en bas !**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR**

 **Merci à ma BETATWIN**

 **Page facebook : _Browniejune_**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Outtakes Un : Si les douleurs nous rendaient meilleurs

Cela avait été une dure journée pour George. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de Fred, il s'était rendu dans leur boutique et dans leur appartement. C'était un dimanche, il n'y avait eu aucun client, il n'y avait eu que le silence. Hermione lui avait tenu la main jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en sépare de lui même. Il voulait qu'elle soit là, sa présence l'aidait mais il devait avancer seul.

Il avait poussé la porte et il s'était souvenu de la première fois, celle où Fred l'avait poussée quand ils avaient eu les clés. Il avait eu flash de sa main à lui, de son empreinte. Puis il était rentré et il s'était souvenu du sourire de Fred, sûrement complètement semblable au sien, quand ils avaient réalisé que cet endroit était à eux. Après il avait déambulé entre les rayons, il avait touché les objets et il s'était souvenu de toutes les idées que Fred et lui s'étaient empressés de partager. Et enfin il était monté à leur appartement. Il avait respiré l'air que son frère avait expiré, il se doutait bien que cet air n'était présent que dans sa tête, réellement enfui et évaporé mais il se l'imaginait. Il était entré dans la chambre de son jumeau, il avait frôlé du bout des doigts chacune de ses affaires, il avait senti ses vêtements sur lesquels il avait peut être laissé quelques traces salées.

Cela avait fait mal, cela lui était douloureux mais pas plus que la mort de Fred. Jamais il ne souffrirait encore plus pour son frère, sa peine avait déjà atteint son point culminant, elle ne pouvait que diminuer maintenant.

Alors il était retourné près d'Hermione, à sa place dans ce monde. Il l'avait l'embrassé, se délectant de son amour et ils étaient partis.

* * *

 **C'est court hein ? Je vous avais prévenu ! ^^**

 **Voilà un moment qui me paraissait incontournable même si je ne me suis pas appesanti dessus :) Je voulais qu'il franchisse cette étape, d'ailleurs je rappelle que cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il n'y était pas retourné.**

 **A vendredi !**


	25. O2

**Bonjour mes chéri(e)s !**

 **Un petit texte triste aujourd'hui mais indispensable je pense... On se retrouve en bas.**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR**

 **Merci à ma BETATWIN**

 **Page facebook : _Browniejune_**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Outtakes Deux : Un lit aussi grand que tes bras

\- Je dois vous parler.

Arthur et Molly Weasley froncèrent un peu les sourcils devant le ton de George. Avec Hermione, ils étaient installés tous les quatre dans le salon du Terrier. La maison était vide du reste de la fratrie, George avait besoin de parler à ses parents seulement pour l'instant, peut être aborderait-il le sujet avec ses frères plus tard, il n'en était pas certain.

\- Le jour de l'enterrement de Fred, je...

Le jeune homme sentit la main de la fille qu'il aimait serrer la sienne, essayant de lui transmettre du courage. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de tout avouer.

\- Quand Hermione m'a mené à l'hôpital, ce n'était pas un accident... J'ai voulu me suicider.

Il n'osa pas relever ses yeux vers ses parents, il avait entendu le petit cri de sa mère et les sanglots qui la secouaient. Il avait senti du mouvement autour de lui mais il gardait obstinément et honteusement son regard fixé sur ses pieds. Puis il se rendit compte qu'on l'enlaçait. Alors enfin il leva les yeux. Ses parents s'étaient approchés et s'étaient contentés de le serrer contre eux en silence.

\- Je suis désolé, je m'en veux tellement, je suis désolé... Répétait George inlassablement.

\- Chut mon bébé, lui murmurait Molly.

Puis la mère de famille, sans lâcher son fils, se débrouilla pour agripper Hermione et pour la rapprocher d'eux, elle voulait la jeune fille dans ses bras. Cette jeune fille qu'elle aimait comme son enfant, qui avait sauvé son fils, qui avait sauvé sa vie et son âme.

* * *

 **Voilà, il l'a dit à ses parents. Bon c'était court car l'important était de l'avouer et surtout de s'excuser. J'avoue que ce passage me tenait à coeur pour une raison personnelle et que cela vous conviendra. Aussi, je ne voulais pas m'étendre en grand discours pour Molly et Arthur, je n'imagine qu'il n'y a pas milles choses à dire dans ces moments et je ne voulais pas que ça sonne faux.**

 **Je vous rassure, le prochain texte sera plus joyeux :) en tout je suis certaine ( oui carrément :p ) qu'il vous plaira ! Donc à dimanche !**


	26. O3

**Bonjouuuuur ! Bon dimanche :)**

 **Aujourd'hui dernier petit texte avant que je vous livre l'épilogue mercredi !**

 **J'ai adoré écrire cet outtake et je crois que c'est un de mes passages préférés :p il me tarde de savoir ce que vous allez en penser... On se retrouve en bas !**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR**

 **Merci à ma BETATWIN**

 **Page facebook : _Browniejune_**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Outtakes Trois : Je t'aime tant, je t'aime trop

Etre le premier. Il ne pensait qu'à ça ces derniers temps, être le premier garçon. Le premier qu'elle aimait vraiment. Le premier qu'elle laissait entrer dans sa vie aussi intimement. Le premier à qui elle ferait l'amour.

Et il voulait être le dernier.

Il n'aspirait qu'à lui montrer à quel point être le premier était important pour lui. A quel point il voulait à tout prix être le dernier aussi, le seul. A quel point il l'aimait. A quel point il la désirait. Si fort que ça lui faisait mal. Alors il a attendu, attendu qu'elle soit prête, attendu qu'elle lui dise oui.

\- Tu es mon ange, tu le sais ça?

Hermione se contenta de continuer à le fixer de son regard troublant pour toute réponse.

\- Je voudrais savoir une chose. Quand es-tu tombée amoureuse de moi?

Elle lui adressa un sourire avant de répondre.

\- Je n'ai pas de date exacte mais peut être vers Noël, ou avant, ou après... Je m'en suis rendue compte un peu après le jour de l'an. Et toi?

\- Je m'en suis rendu compte à la Saint Valentin, rit-il, mais je crois que je t'aime depuis que tu m'as sauvé la vie.

\- Quoi? Mais tu étais tellement en colère contre moi au début.

\- Pas mon inconscient. Et la part de Fred en moi non plus. Je crois que d'ailleurs que c'est cette part qui t'aime le plus.

George s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa doucement. Puis il se recula à peine pour continuer à lui parler, il resta si près que leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent quand il prit à nouveau la parole.

\- Et je suis désolé.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir. D'avoir été si en colère au début, de t'avoir rejetée puis au contraire de m'être complètement reposé sur toi. De t'avoir accaparée égoïstement, de t'avoir empêchée de faire autre chose que tes cours ou me voir, d'avoir pris tout ton temps, de...

\- George, stop, chut. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je voulais être avec toi et je le veux toujours. Je t'aime et bien sûr j'aurai préféré que notre histoire ne se construise pas à cause ou grâce à ta peine mais je ne regrette rien et tu ne devrais pas non plus. Je suis plus qu'heureuse d'avoir été celle qui t'a redonné le sourire, tu ne pouvais pas me faire un plus beau cadeau.

\- Je...

\- Je sais, tout va bien. Et je veux te faire un cadeau aussi.

Hermione se détacha de son étreinte pour se redresser sur le lit. En tremblant, elle saisit les pans du grand T-shirt de George qu'elle portait et passa le tissu par-dessus sa tête. Il ne lui restait que sa petite culotte en coton pour tout vêtement à présent et elle fixa difficilement son regard sur le garçon qu'elle aimait. Elle avait si peur.

Et pourtant le jeune homme la regardait comme la huitième merveille du monde. C'était cela, sa perfection, son ange, sa divinité... Elle était là, devant lui, se dévoilant presque nue et il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau de sa vie. Il aurait aimé lui transmettre tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle en cet instant.

Il se releva doucement et s'approcha jusqu'à poser ses mains autour de son visage. Puis il lui murmura qu'il l'aimait avant de l'embrasser.

Il embrassa ses lèvres, son visage, son cou, ses épaules, son ventre puis ses seins. Doucement, tendrement. Il entendait sa respiration difficile et erratique. Il la laissa enlever son propre T-shirt. Il apprécia ses petites mains timides sur son corps.

Ce n'était que son amour pour elle qui l'empêcha d'être trop brutal, trop passionné. Il avait envie d'elle depuis si longtemps... Mais il n'oubliait pas que c'était sa première fois. Alors il se délecta de chaque seconde, de son cœur battant trop vite, de son corps allongé sous le sien, de leurs respirations qui se coupèrent quand ils s'enlevèrent leurs derniers vêtements, de leurs bouches qui se cherchaient et se trouvaient entre chaque caresse, de sa peau douce contre la sienne. Et il usa de tout son amour, de toute sa tendresse quand il la posséda. Le premier.

Eux qui avaient toujours été si fusionnels dans leur relation, dans leur amitié, puis dans leur couple et dans leur intimité, ils avaient abattu la dernière barrière. Ils s'étaient entièrement trouvés.

* * *

 **Voilà des petits mots que je voulais qu'ils se disent pour ne pas rester trop sur des non-dits et surtout leur première fois... Je crois qu'on ne peut même pas appeler ce passage un lemon tellement je ne rentre pas dans le détail ! Désolée d'ailleurs pour celles qui en sont friandes, j'aime aussi cela d'habitude mais ici je ne pouvais pas, déjà c'était la première fois d'Hermy et j'aurai été obligé d'expliciter qu'elle a eu mal, qu'elle n'a pas forcément pris un grand plaisir ect. Je préfère rester sur le côté tendre, sur leur amour qui se présente tout simplement à son paroxysme :)**

 **Aller je vous dis à mercredi pour l'épilogue... Bisous à tous !**


	27. Epilogue

**Bonjour mes lecteurs chéris ( olala c'est le dernier sur cette histoire... )**

 **Et bien je ne vous cache pas que c'est difficile de me dire que je poste le point final à cette fiction aujourd'hui... Vous allez me manquer ! Heureusement que certains sont aussi sur mes autres fics dont Je dessine tes contours ! Mais Je me relève sous ton regard était une histoire spéciale, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais elle me tient plus à coeur que les autres, peut être pck elle est plus triste ? Ou pck j'ai toujours le coeur brisé quand je pense à George sans Fred ? **

**Mais c'est aussi l'histoire où j'ai reçu le plus de reviews émouvantes ! D'ailleurs les 200 ont été dépassé et j'en suis bouche-bée ! Certaines d'entre vous m'ont donnée la larme à l'oeil ( et promis c'est pas les hormones :p ), vous m'avez écrit des mots, des compliments qui resteront à jamais gravés dans mon coeur, je vous remercie encore mille fois. De toute façon, toutes ces lectrices ont eu mes réponses, que ce soit ici en message privé, en réponses aux guest ou sur la page facebook, vous savez ce que je pense de vous, du temps que vous avez pris pour laisser votre trace, vous savez à quel point je vous en suis reconnaissante !**

 **J'espère d'ailleurs que les personnes qui follow/fav mon histoire vont aujourd'hui écrire ce qu'elles pensent ! Car nombre d'entre vous ne l'a pas fait une seule fois... Alors que certaines se débrouillent toujours pour m'écrire, qu'elles aient un compte ou non, qu'elles soient en voyage ( je pense à toi ma petite Anaell x3 ) ou non, ou que ça soit par message ou messenger sur la page facebook. Voilà quand je vois le temps, les efforts, la recherche souvent dans votre ressenti, la gentillesse simplement que vous mettez dans vos reviews et que je compare tout cela au silence des lecteurs fantômes, ça me laisse pantoise ! Bref j'espère que ces personnes se réveilleront, c'est maintenant ou jamais !**

 **D'ailleurs pour celles qui n'ont pas de compte et qui me laissent des reviews en tant que Guest, je ferai un update pour vous répondre ! Car j'ai le bonheur de converser avec celles qui ont des comptes plus facilement et ainsi je pourrai tout de même vous remercier :)**

 **Maintenant l'épilogue... Court bien sûr, vous savez maintenant que je n'aime les happy-end à rallonge ^^ il est du POV de Fred ;) ( en direct live du Paradis ! )**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR**

 **Merci à ma BETATWIN**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Epilogue

Quelques années plus tard

Fred était enfin heureux. Depuis sa mort, il avait rejoint un lieu où il était bien, en paix et entouré d'amis.

Il pouvait admirer sa famille restée dans le monde terrestre. Et cela avait été sa seule peine, les voir si tristes, si brisés. Mais il savait qu'ils s'en remettraient un jour. Tous, sauf George.

Fred avait eu peur quand George avait voulu se suicider, s'il avait réussi, leur famille ne s'en serait sûrement pas remise. Il le comprenait bien sûr, à sa place, peut-être aurait-il eu ce moment de faiblesse également. Comment connaître notre réaction quand on perd notre jumeau, notre moitié? Ce dont Fred était certain, c'est qu'il ne s'en serait pas remis également.

Mais le jeune homme avait oublié une inconnue dans l'équation, Hermione. Il avait été si surpris de voir la place qu'elle avait gagnée dans la vie de George. Elle l'avait sauvé, tous les jours elle le sauvait. Et Fred l'aimait plus que tout pour ça. Il l'aima même avant son jumeau. Comment ne pas adorer un ange qui prend autant soin de son double?

Et il attendait. Il attendait que son frère et Hermione se rendent compte de la place que chacun avait dans la vie de l'autre. Il attendait le moment où son frère serait guérit, le moment où il serait heureux, le moment où il serait épanoui.

Et enfin quelques années plus tard, il admirait. Devant ses yeux, il n'y avait plus une famille brisée. Il appréciait de voir que chaque rouquin parlait toujours de lui, surtout à leurs enfants mais aussi entre eux. Il aurait aimé pouvoir embrasser ses neveux et nièces mais il était heureux de les regarder. Ils voyaient ses parents s'occuper d'eux avec bonheur, ils voyaient ses frères et sa sœur avec leur moitié, avec leur famille, épanouis. Il voyait George et Hermione, toujours l'un contre l'autre, comme si le fait de ne pas se toucher leur faisait mal. Il les voyait sourire, parler et embrasser leurs enfants*. Et il demanda à la part de lui présente en son jumeau d'aimer cette famille à sa place.

.

 _" C'est nul de croire que l'amitié et l'amour sont différents, ils ne le sont pas. Ce sont juste des variations du même amour, des variations du même désir d'être proche. Et comme tout amour, c'est difficile, génial, traître, exaltant, déroutant et précieux. "_

 _Naomy and Ely's No Kiss List_

.

* * *

 *** J'explicite ici pour mes fidèles lectrices, puisque vous avez été plusieurs à me le demander :p George et Hermione ont eu des jumeaux, un garçon nommé Fred ( mouahah j'étais obligée hein ) et une fille appelée Charlize ( j'aime ce prénom c'est tout pour l'explication haha ). Pas d'autre enfant par contre !**

 **Toute la grande famille Weasley/Potter a été heureuse jusqu'à la fin des temps voilà ! Peace &LoveForver !**

 **Si vous avez des questions sur certains persos, leurs vies ect demandez moi :)**

 **Ah oui si certains se posaient la question, puisque vous n'avez pas été beaucoup à m'en parler, le titre de la fiction et les noms des chapitres sont tirés des paroles de chansons de Gregory Lemarchal. Voilà mon petit fil conducteur qui m'a bien aidé car j'ai toujours eu du mal à trouver des titres de fics ou de chapitres...**

 **Bon voilà on se quitte ici... J'ai quelques idées d'histoire pour d'autres Jumiones ( Jumeau/Hermione hihihi ) cf ma JF x3 ! Je ne sais pas quand je commencerai à publier une nouvelle fic par contre, il faut déjà que je finisse d'écrire ma Sirmione :)**

 **J'espère vous retrouver sur mes autres fictions ! Je vous envoie tout pleins de bisous par hibou et à bientôt x3**


End file.
